A Forbidden Tale
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Branch and Poppy are childhood friends who are engaged and search nothing but a purpose in their life. While Poppy spends her time in fairytale books, Branch lives in reality, that is until they get trapped in a fairytale book. On this adventure they'll meet characters from their favorite stories and meet forbidden tales. But who are these forbidden tales, and what's their purpose?
1. Rainbow Kingdom

**Finally! My original AU! You all will love this! I know it. Hope so! I worked hard on this AU and I'm proud of how it came out. Please enjoy this new story in**

 **3…**

… **2…**

… **1!**

"GET THEM!" some troll knights on fireflies sped across the thick forest. The moon and stars were their only source of light in the dark forest. Just ahead them were too trolls running away and dodging every arrow and every stone they launched at them. As if the arrows weren't bad enough, the stones they threw were glowing gold. With every stone that was thrown, it would explode into dust. One knight took out a sling shot and aimed the glittering stone at one of the running trolls. He let go of it sending it flying through the air, leaving a track of gold glitter behind. One running troll saw it come and pulled the other out of the way. The stone hit a flower bush creating a blast of glitter. The leaves and flowers started to turn into gold. The gold crawled over more and more of the bush until the whole plant was consumed with solid gold.  
The two figures took a sharp turn which the knights missed. They made a messy u turn and and tried to follow the getaways. They all halted in a clear spot and looked around. Nothing but leaves and branches everywhere.  
"We lost them! Again!" A knight shouted in frustration.  
"We can't catch all of them, let's go men!" the leader ordered. All the knights turned their fireflies around and drove off. Between two trees was a gray rock that slowly melted away it's dull completion. The dull gray color now turned into a bright baby pink that faded into lavander then a sky blue. Two little troll twins no older than 10, nervously popped out from behind a bush. Their hair was connected by a loop on top. The blue twin turned her heads to the left. Nothing but a dark rocky path. The pink twin looked to her right, Just piles of leaves and rows of bushes.  
The twin girls smiled and giggled. They happily skipped out of the bush.  
They went away as fast as they could before the knights came back.

"We did it!" The little pink twin cheered.

"Yes! Just one more night and we're…"

"Ahhh!" The pink twin was launched into the air by a net," A trap!"

"Satin! Are you ok!?" The blue twin looked up at her sister. Their hair stretched out far enough for the blue one to stay on the floor. Satin struggled in the net causing the bell on it to start ringing. Chenille pulled from the bottom trying to get her sister out but that only made the ringing louder.

"Over here, someone is in the trap!" a knight's voice was heard. The twins panicked even more and tried to pull harder.

"Chenille this won't work! You have to go!" Satin cried out to her.

"I can't leave you!" Chenille told her as she kept pulling.

"you have to!" Satin pleaded to her.

"No I mean I literally can't leave you! we're connected!" Chenille pulled harder," either way I would never leave you!"

The knights were coming in closer and closer to the point where they were only seconds away. As the twins kept pulling onto the net, they felt a sudden tug on their hair.

"Whoa!" Chenille fell back into some bushes. The 10 year old twin shook her head and looked at her hair. It was cut! "B… I… how…"

She looked out of the bush and saw the knights arrive.

"We got one!" A knight shined his flashlight at Satin. The knights untied the roped and placed her in chains.

"Oh no," Chenille was about to jump out to help but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back," Let me go! Mmmm…"

She felt a hand go over her mouth to silence her. Another wrapped itself around her waist trying to keep her in place. She watched helplessly as the knights took away her sister. Once they were out of sight, the mysterious stranger let her go. She jumped out of the bush and looked around. She was gone. Her sister that she was born with, grew up with, and trusted was taken away. The blue troll buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees. The mystery troll emerged from the bush and looked down at the crying girl. Even with a mask on, you can see he was only 12 years old. Only his white hair and blue eyes were visible. A arrow in one hand and his hat in the other

"How could you?" Chenille sobbed," I thought we were friends."

 _ **In another world**_

Bergens and trolls of all kind walked across one of the most wonderful kingdoms. The Rainbow Kingdom. Everyone was cheerful and not a single bergen or troll was unhappy. The roads were filled with all the colors of the rainbow. The buildings were high and strong and the gardens and plants decorated the place exquisitely. The trolls and bergens excitedly opened their shops for a brand new day. The bright sun peeked over the horizon signaling a brand new day. In the middle of this wonderful kingdom was the biggest, the most colorful, and the most beautiful tree. This tree held the entire troll kingdom with a proud king and father. A single father named Peppy, who rules his people and cares for them, but not as much as he cares for his only daughter. The orange troll king walked across the branches of the tree. He made his way to a certain pink pod hanging at the very top of the Troll Tree. He peeled of the pedal and peeked inside the room. Inside was a room full of toys and drawings. Candy wrappers torn and glued on a paper to create a mosaic of a princess. Blocks were formed to make castles and trees. Paper snowflakes hanged from the ceiling covered in glitter. It was like all the fairytales that ever existed was collide in one room. His eyes landed on a little pink bed with a small bump underneath the blankets.

"Poppy," The king whispered as he entered the room," Wake up little princess, we have a busy day today…. Huh?"

He drew back the blankets only to find a stuffed teddy bear.

"Boo!" A little pink troll popped out from under the bed and grabbed his leg.

"Ah… there you," He laughed and picked up his 10 year old daughter.

"Did I scare you?" Poppy laughed.

"Oh you sure did," Peppy placed his daughter on her bed," what are you doing up so early?"

"I was reading!" Poppy took out a thick gold book with a silver lock from under her pillow.

"And where did you go this time?" Peppy asked.

"To Sleeping Beauty's castle! You should've been there!" Poppy cheered," There was a dragon at the castle and a brave knight who…"

Before she can finish, her alarm clock went off.

"Time to get ready for school darling," Peppy shut it off," don't be late."

"Ok daddy," Poppy hopped off her bed and looked through her closet.

"See you later, have to go to work," Peppy started to leave.

"Bye dad!" Poppy waved goodbye to him before he left. She rummage in her closet for a good 3 minutes before coming out with a blue shirt and white skirt. She grabbed her backpack and her fairytale book. The book was very special to her. It was the last present her mother gave her before she died. She always slept with it under her pillow and dream about being in all her favorite stories. Sometimes it actually felt like she was really in the book. She dreamed that one day she'll have her own story to tell just like the characters in the book. She looked out the window and breathed in the fresh air.

( sing, **bold for action** )

"Good morning world, and all who inhabit it!"

 **She giggled and turned back at her room.**

"Jump out of bed,  
Read a bit from my fairytale book!"

 **She folded her blankets and neatly placed them on her bed.**

"Adventure ahead!  
I am about to explore and take a look,"

 **She picked up a toy soldier and wind it up. As the little man marched away, Poppy mimicked his movements and marched as well.**

"This kind of day,  
Couldn't get much better but it keeps on trying,"

 **She stopped when she stepped on a squeaky toy wand. She laughed and picked it up.**

"Out of my way,  
Somewhere there's a Fairy tale that needs some telling!"

 **She opened it and waved it around causing silver glitter to fly around her room. She twirled around the room and showered herself in the sparkles.**

"Who's the lucky girl in the pod who is living her dream?  
Who's always extra happy, she's the future queen!"

 **She dropped the wand, picked up her backpack and hopped out of her pod.**

"World, it's me,  
Happy just to be here,  
In the perfect world,"

 **She started to sing louder and danced her way down the troll tree.**

"Rainbow Kingdom,  
How I love this town,

Rainbow Kingdom,  
Where the sun shines down,  
On a beautiful Rainbow Kingdom day!"

 **At the last branch, she did a fip and landed perfectly on the grass.**

"Good morning, Everyone!"

 **Poppy shouted at the top of her lungs. She started to walk and in her path was a unusually large rock. In front was a mat that read go away. This happened to be the home to the only unhappy troll in the Rainbow Kingdom. She laid down and pressed her ear against the floor.**

 _ **Branch, spoken**_

"Just write already!"

 **Below the ground was a young 12 year old troll. His hair was black as the night and his skin was gray as the gloomy sky.**

 _ **Poppy, spoken**_

"Ooooo! Seems like Branch is writing a poem again!"

 **Poppy cheered excitedly.**

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Ooh, I got it!"

 _ **Singing**_

"I see your eyes,  
Pink and brighter than the stars in the sky,"

 **Above the bunker, Poppy gleefully danced to the rhythm of his poem.**

"Hard to talk,  
You leave me very tongue tied a lot?"

 **Branch smacked his head repeatedly.**

"That one doesn't even rhyme,  
But I got no time,

How can I express myself when I'm in here!?"

 **Branch crumbled up the paper and threw it to a trash can that was overflowing with papers.**

"Oh, whenever you're near!  
My heart starts beating all day,

In nice tune!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom!"

 _ **Branch**_

"Now, what rhymes with tune?"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Nothing rhymes with tune!"

 _ **Both**_

"It's a typical Rainbow Kingdom day,"

" **Branch! Branch!" Poppy stomped on his matt. Annoyed, Branch opened the slot he had installed.**

" **What is it now?"**

" **Swoon rhymes with tune!" Poppy chimed.**

" **What?!" Branches heart nearly stopped when she said that," You heard what I said?!"**

 **Poppy happily nodded yes.**

" **What are you even doing here!?" Branch tried to hide his embarrassment in his tone.**

" **Singing of course! You know I love singing opening numbers!"**

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Would you please just go away!"

 _ **Poppy speaking**_

"Ok, see you at school!"

 **As she skipped her way to school, little Branch closed his slot and walked down the stairs with his face almost completely red as a rose.**

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Another day, another embarrassment…"

 **He started to pack his things in his backpack.**

 _ **Singing**_

"When will I say how I really feel!?  
I'm sensitive but mean,  
Why let love be seen,  
Can't let my heart out and reveal,  
Beating all the way,  
Typical Rainbow Kingdom day,"

 **As he started to leave, he past by a few hanged pictures of what seemed like his entire family. Below the sentience "I will never forget you" was carved on the wall. He walked out and made sure to shut his door with a lock. He walked by a purple glitter troll with light silver hair tied in a ponytail, sitting on a rock**

 **She wore a sparkling blue shirt matched with black jeans and boots. He didn't even seem to notice the girl troll. Her brown eyes then landed ahead on what seemed like nothing.**

 _ **riverajocabed1 spoken**_

"Ah yes, Poor Branch has had a crush on the cotton candy haired princess since his eyes caught sight of her. He never really gained the courage to express himself, not after his parents passed. Will he overcome this fear? Let's fast forward a some years to be sure,"

 **With a snap of her fingers, time speed ahead 5 years. Inside a school, A 17 year old Branch was sitting against the building of his school. His focus was 100% on whatever he was writing in a notebook. On the roof of the school, a big explosion was heard.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Whoa! I'm so close  
It's just a little smoke, a minor setback,"

 **A 15 year old Poppy opened the roof door and climbed out. She waved her arms around trying to get the smoke out of her face.**

"A few more hours at most,  
And I'll be done with this here brand-new jetpack,"

 **She swung the machine over her shoulders and walked near the edge.**

"And just like Peter Pan! this normal girl,  
Will spread her wings and fly!  
Her candy hair and smokey trail,  
Will clear across the sky!"

 **She stood on the edge of the school and danced.**

"Above the town,

And looking down,  
On a typical Rainbow Kingdom day, Yeeeaaaa aaahhhhhhhh!"

 **The weight from her contraption weighed her down. She fell back and screamed. Below, Branch heard a girly scream and looked up. He gasped and with quick thinking he got up and caught her.**

( pause music, talk )

"Whoa, thanks!" Poppy laughed as she jumped out of his arms," That was like some crazy trust exercise."

"What were you doing up there?" Branch asked her as he picked up his notebook.

"oh you know, just trying to relive my fairytale dreams, the usual," Poppy giggled. She saw the book in his hands and decided to look over shoulder, "What you got there?!"

"Nothing much," Branch tried to hide the book.

"Is it one of your famous poems?!" Poppy guessed. Branch didn't answer her," It is! Isn't it! Read it to me!? Please please please!"

Poppy pouted her lips and gave him her best puppy eyes. Branch tried to look away from her big eyes but they were just too irresistible.

"Oooohhhh fine…." Branch gave in. Poppy clapped in joy and sat down on the ground with him. Branch sat next to her and cleared his throat before opening his book," Here it goes…. Your personality shines through the darkest part of the forest, your laughter is like melodies that fill my soul with happiness and unlocks a side to me I never knew I had."

With every word that he said with his deep soothing tone, Poppy got even more intrigued. She scooted a little closer to see in his notebook. It was full of doodles like hearts and stars. He had some rough sketches of a boy troll and a girl troll holding hands. A red heart hovering over them as they gazed into eachother's eyes.

"...Your eyes are like two pools so deep…. I fear if I dive in, I may never come up for air…." Branch continued. He took some deep breaths in, trying to relax his racing heart. His cheeks and ears were starting to darken from how close Poppy was getting to him,"... And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous, and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it can never shine as bright."

After saying the last line, the two sat in complete silence. Branch slowly shut the notebook and put it away in his backpack.

"That was beautiful," Poppy complemented.

"Thanks," Branch gulped. He stood on his feet and picked up his backpack.

"Who's it about?" When Poppy asked this, he froze in fright and embarrassment. He can feel his face start to decorate with blood.

"No one… in particular," he was barely able to get out.

"Oh…." Poppy seemed a bit disappointed. She too got up but before they can go separate ways, Poppy turned back to him," would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Branch froze in his place.

"Yea, I'm walking home today and passing by this really nice place. I would like to have some company," Poppy explained. Branch looked back at her to see if she was serious. She had a bright smile on indicating she was hoping he would say yes.

"Sure," Branch agreed," I'll pay."

"Thanks," Poppy gave a low laugh. She could feel her face heating up. She swiped her hair behind her ear," See you after school."

"See ya…" Branch waved bye. The two trolls slowly walked away to their classes.

( continue music )

 **The purple glitter troll came out from behind a bush. She gave a sly smile as she looked at the audience.**

 _ **riverajocabed2**_

"And starting from there is where it all happened. A blooming relationship grew between the two like a beautiful rose in a healthy garden. They grew up together and created an almost unbreakable bond….. Almost."

 **She clapped her hands, speeding up time once again. 5 more years into the future. The town was now decorating the place with streamers and set up games. There wa a fair coming to celebrate the 20th year anniversary of the kingdom. It's been 20 years since the two kingdoms came together. In the middle of the fair, a 20 year old pink princess walked around and admired the place.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Once upon time,  
There was a princess who was bright and sunny,"

 **She sighed and twirled around. She plucked a rose from a bush and placed it in her hair.**

"She met a knight,

Turned her entire life as sweet as honey,"

 **Back in a library, Branch was looking at a specific book.**

 _ **Branch**_

"She always dreams,  
While I study my time away,"

" **Shhh," the old lady shushed him. Branch looked back at his book that seemed to be about weddings.**

"I've got a plan,

To have her with me and forever stay,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"They say that fairytales are childish and very unreal - HA!  
Who would say that? Someone with a heart of steal,"

 **Inside a jewelry store, Branch was receiving a diamond ring. He exist the place and head towards the troll tree.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Soon the day will come,  
When she becomes mine,  
It's just a matter of time…."

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom!"

 _ **Branch**_

"When I ask her too…."

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom!"

 _ **Branch**_

"Will she say I do?"

 _ **Both**_

"Just a typical Rainbow Kingdom day,"

 **He was about to climb up the tree until he saw a familiar troll pass by.**

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"King Peppy sir? Sorry to stop you today your highness. Where's Poppy right now?"

 **Peppy was now an old looking man with a cane. His once neat strong hair is now frizzy with white streaks.**

 _ **Peppy speaking**_  
"She's in her room getting ready for the kingdoms 20th anniversary fair,"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Just think, 20 years ago you helped make peace with the bergens and brought us together,"

 _ **Peppy speaking**_

"I can't take all the credit, Poppy's mother was the main reason this all happened,"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"She was a very fine queen. And I'm sure Poppy will be too one day,"

 _ **Peppy speaking**_

"Uh, Branch, have you thought about the….  
You know, question?"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Yes, I have, kinda nervous. Since she's a future queen,"

 _ **Peppy speaking**_

"My boy, They say we all have a purpose in life, and you will make a fine king."

 **With that, Peppy gave him an encouraging hug and left.**

 _ **Branch singing**_

"Is this true?  
Am I meant to have a kingdom to lead on?"

 **Branch was having second thoughts about this.**

"Is it for me?  
But I'm just a simple troll you can't rely on?"

 **After nearly slapping himself, Branch put on a determined face.**

"Come on Branch, I can do it just be the man,  
Then I hear them cheer "Good morning, Mr King Branch!  
I won't be still,

Till my purpose is fulfilled!"

 _ **Poppy speaking**_

"Branch come on! We'll miss the fair!"

 **Poppy came running down and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. She pulled him into the fair. Everywhere they looked, colors filled the sight. In the middle of the place was a clear area where everyone was dancing.**

" **Hello world! Hello Karma! Hi Maddy, how are you Aspen," Poppy cheered. She waved at every troll that passed by. She even waved at objects," Hello birds! Hello sweet sun! Ow!"**

 **She banged her head on a ladder someone was carrying. She shook her head and looked at the ladder with a smile on her lips.**

" **Hello ladder,"**

" **Poppy, you ok?" Branch helped her up. His only answer was more singing.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"In the world renowned,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom!"

 **Poppy dragged Branch into the dancing crowd but this only made him drop the box with the ring. He had to let go of Poppy and look for it.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Our old home town,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Rainbow Kingdom,"

 **With all the dancing trolls, it was great difficulty in catching the box. Branch kept crawling everywhere trying to trap the box.**

 _ **Everyone and Poppy**_

"And the sun shines down!

sun shines down!

sun shines down!

sun shines down!"

 **The bergens and trolls kept kicking it around. Branch had to crawl under many trolls legs in order to not lose the box. He even had to crawl under some dresses. Sure he got smacked in the face a few times but he couldn't lose the ring.**

 _ **Branch**_

"It's a typical!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Incredible!"

 _ **Branch**_

"A regular!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Exceptional!"

 _ **Branch**_

"An ordinary!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Extraordinary!"

 **Branch finally lunged for the box when a troll kicked it towards Poppy.**

"Rainbow Kingdom…."

" **Poppy will you marry!?" Branch suddenly asked before anything else wrong can happen.**

( stop music, talk)

Everyone in the crowed gasped and stopped in their dancing positions. All were shocked at the sudden news but no one was as surprised as the princess herself. She held one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth.

"Really?" Poppy couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Branch opened the box for her to see he wasn't kidding.

"I… I always dreamed of asking you this since we were kids, and now that I feel like we have grown closer than ever, I can't stand being away from you another day," Branch slowly looked down to the floor and hoped for the best. Poppy them mumbled something he couldn't hear," What?"

"N… n... " Poppy couldn't her words out," Never in my life did I think this day would come today….. Took you long enough!"

"Is that a yes?" Branch asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Poppy jumped up and down. She picked Branch up to his feet and gave him a tight hug," A thousand times yes!"

The crowd began to cheer and clap. Feeling so over joyed from the news, the two leaned in and shared a tender kiss. The crowd began to cheer louder and sang the last words.

( sing )

 _ **Everyone all overlapping**_

"Rainbow Kingdom Day,

Rainbow Kingdom Day,

Rainbow Kingdom Day,

Rainbow Kingdom Day!"

" **END OF THE CHAPTER!"**

 **Haha! First chapter is done! Hoped you all liked it because I put a lot of time into this. The song is a parody of " Bikini Bottom Day" from the Spongebob Musical. Yes I am listening to the Spongebob musical album. It's surprisingly good and so far the only Broadway Musical that ever made me cry. That's something you would never think of saying. Spongebob the Musical made me cry. It really got to me when they started to sing " Best Day Ever," anyways! As for that purple troll, yep, That's me. That was a last minute change. I did that because the song has the narrator… well… narrating in the song. Listen to the album and you'll know what I mean. I needed to find a way to make that part fit. And what better way than to have the author narrate it herself?! Hope you enjoyed because next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Fails

**Dang it! 2 days late! I wanted to upload this when it was November 4 because originally I made this as a celebration of "Trolls" 1 year anniversary. Why do my sisters cry out for so much attention. They even take my phone and computer away. Oh well, that's life. Anyways I'm very happy at the how this story started off. Thank you all. And special thanks to Saphira Winters for being the first to favourite and follow this.**

 **ABBA1906 - thank you and here you go.**

 **Jpbake - yea I know. You can imagine how embarrassed I was when I started sobbing in lunch while listening to the soundtrack. It took me a while but I figured out why. Almost all the musicals plots are started by people. Slavery was caused by a person, wars was caused by a person and even a ghost, it's still technically a person. You will always have someone to blame, and you have at least a little control in your life. As for SpongeBob, the plot isn't started by a character but a natural disaster. Something they have zero control over, and have very little hope for. They have no one to blame to make them feel better. I can relate a lot because I have a huge fear of natural disasters. The fear started when I experienced my first big earthquake in California when I was 5 or 6. I nearly had a heart attack. So watching one of my childhood character try to cheer up his friends with my favorite childhood song " Best Day Ever" so they can all die happy and united instead of angry, fighting and blaming each other because they are all about to die from my worst nightmare!... It really got to me. I don't like talking about natural disasters because I can't help but feel like I'm next. I guess you can say SpongeBob the Musical helped me cope with my fear better. I need to go into a lot more detail for you to fully understand but hey… you're here for a story! Am I right!?**

 **BananaQUEEN13 - Thank you! I love musicals! And I'm glad you liked it because I have a list of songs I'm ready to use for this story.**

 **Shadow - storm119 - thanks! And I was going to have Branch blue but then I had second thoughts. Since the theme to this is finding a purpose, I wanted to make Branch turn blue when he feels he found his purpose.**

 **Saphira winters - no need to wait any longer! Here it is!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - thanks and I can totally see you as a lama troll like Cooper.**

 **Chapter 2! Here it is!**

 **2 years later**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Poppys scream almost shook the whole troll tree. In a second, Branch jumped through the window and barrel rolled into Poppy's room.

"What is it!? Where are they!?" Branch swung around a frying pan to protect Poppy from any danger that dared to hurt her. Before he can react, he was tackled into a tight hug from a flash of pink.

"Our wedding day is only 3 days away!" Poppy shoved the calendar into Branches face.

"Poppy you do this at least once a week," Branch pushed the calendar down.

"And you always fall for it," Poppy smirked.

"Only because I'm afraid that one day you will be in danger," Branch swung his pan back into his hair.

"Awe, you worry too much, you know that?" Poppy giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then went into her closet and started digging.

"Don't tell me you still have things to move out of here," Branch crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Unless you want to move into a crowded pod with me…" Poppy came out with piles of boxes and dropped them on the bed"... All this has to go!"

"I still think we should move into my bunker after we're married," Branch opened up the box and took a look inside.

"You know we can't. I have to stay in the troll tree with my dad to rule the kingdom. The future queen and king can't be underground forever," Poppy explained as she started to carry some of the boxes down the tree with Branch behind her. Branches heart nearly stopped at her sentence. Future queen and king! For many years now, he prepared himself for the upcoming day but he just wasn't sure. He already felt a lot of pressure about the wedding and the fact that they will be announced as the new rulers of the troll kingdom after it was not helping. They walked towards the bunker and entered. Poppy happily skipped her way down the stairs while Branch tried to balance the boxes he had.

"This is sooooo exciting! Just think! In a few days I will finally have someone to call my husband!" Poppy giggled.

"Yea… I'm just… beaming with joy!" Branch nearly dropped the boxes but caught his balance quickly. Poppy happily opened a door in the bunker and ran in. Inside the room were dozen of boxes. Some mainly had toys or board games. Stuff that Poppy kept as a kid," Say Poppy, don't you think it's time we got rid of some of these things."

Branch let out a breath of relief when he dropped the boxes.

"Sell!? I could never! These are my treasures! Stories untold!" Poppy put down her boxes next to a pile of other boxes. She accidentally hit the pile and caused it to tumble down. Poppy screamed and covered herself as the pile fell on top of her.

"Poppy!?" Branch gasped. He ran to the pile and started throwing the boxes aside until he found Poppy," You ok?"

He helped her out of the pile.

"Maybe I do have too many…. Things…" Poppy wobbled around. Branch held her and sat her down so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself more.

"Why don't we sort some of these things out," He took out a plastic bag and opened it," Everything you want to sell put it in this box, everything that is trash, you'll put in here to throw away."

"A trash bag? Throw it away? Come on Branch, have some respect for these things," Poppy took the box," They hold a place in my heart."

"Really? How about this old clock?" Branch picked up a clock that seemed to stop ticking.

"It's only missing one gear. I'm sure I can sell it to someone who can love it as much as I did," Poppy grabbed it and put it in the box.

"An arrow without the bow?" Branch took out a arrow.

"It can still be useful," Poppy grabbed it and put it in the box to sell.

"A compass that won't even point north?" Branch opened the compass. The arrow was spinning around like crazy.

"It's… nice to look at," Poppy placed it in the box.

"This string?" Branch held up a single piece of string from the jewellery box.

"I can still use that," Poppy took it and put it in her hair. Branch rolled his eye's at this.

"Just please… promise me you'll have at least half of this place empty," Branch was pretty much begging now.

"A quarter," Poppy insisted.

"Deal," Branch shook her hand. Before Poppy can get started she brought up another topic.

"Oh, and by the way, my dad wants one of us to help with the wedding planning at King Gristles castle,"

"What for?" Branch asked.

"Something about decorating and the catering. Just a few edits," Poppy started taking items out.

"And you want me to go help," Branch wasn't asking but assuming.

"Well I am gonna be busy here aren't I?" Poppy smiled at him. Branch sighed and started his way up the stairs," Good luck honey. Love you! and tell my dad hi for me!"

"Will do!" Branch answered back.

 **King Gristles castle**

Peppy was rushing everywhere trying to check everything off his list.

"Cake has been ordered, check. Tables and chairs check! Guest seating list?... Where's my guest seating list!?" Peppy looked under his clipboard.

"Here," Branch took it out of the soon to be former kings hair.

"Oh, thank you Branch," Peppy laughed and placed it back in his papers," How's the moving with Poppy so far?"

"Good so far. She already stuffed two of my rooms from my bunker with a bunch of boxes," Branch explained.

"Yea that's my girl. Always treasuring her things," Peppy gave a low laugh and started to walk around again.

"What is it with her and keeping every little thing?" Branch wondered out loud.

"Ever since she was a little girl she always saw her belongings as something alive. From a doll to a simple drawing. She felt that if she were to throw one away then that belonging will feel depressed and worthless," Peppy explained. As they walked around, Peppy handed Branch a paper with a list of things," May you please help me out with these things?"

"Sure, that is why I came," Branch nodded yes. He looked over the list. First up, check the catering. He went to the kitchen to see a bunch of trolls running around with plates of food," Um… is everything alright in here?"

"Branch! Thank goodness! Here," A random troll handed him a pile of ingredients," We need help with the pizza! Do you mind mixing in the first ingredients?!"

"Uh…."

"Great thank you!" The troll left. Branch stood there still trying to understand what just happened. He shook it off and placed all the ingredients on the table. In the pile was a paper that had the instructions.

"Ok… Let's see… some flour, water…" Branch started mixing in the ingredients. Everything seemed to be going well for a while. After adding the rest of the ingredients he started to pour in the yeast. As he did, a troll came wobbling pass him. He was balancing a large pile of dishes.

"Need help?" Branch let go of the yeast and let it fall into the pot. He grabbed some of the dishes and walked them to the sink. While he was away, the douge in the pot started to rise faster than usual. It was inflating like a balloon and started to spill out of the pot.

"Thank you Mr Branch," The troll thanked him for helping with the dishes.

"AH! The yeast!" A female troll shouted. Everyone turned to the direction of the yeast spilling out of the pot.

"Uh oh," was all that Branch can say right now. He ran to the pot and slammed the lid over it. The force the yeast was giving was enough to start making the pot shake.

"What do we do!?" A troll shouted.

"Uh… We..." Branch was having trouble on coming up with a solution. The pressure of the pot was too much for him at this point. The yeast started squeezing out of the edges of the metal pot. He eventually let the lid go sending it away into the air from all the pressure. The yeats started crawling all over the floor and taking over half the kitchen. The lid landed into the shelves and shattered half of the dishes. One by one, the dishes started rolling and falling out until there was only one left that was rolling across the shelf and headed towards Branch. He caught it and looked around the room. Nothing but shocked and sad expressions everywhere.

"Hehe…. We still got one!" Branch held it up only to accidentally smash it against the shelf. Before he knew it, Branch was pushed out of the kitchen by a yeast covered troll and a broom. He slammed the door shut leaving a disappointed Branch. He sighed before looking over the list again. Help with the flowers. This should be easy. He went to where a orange troll with green hair was. She was covered in plants and was cutting flowers into beautiful arrangements.

"Hey, Karma is it?" Branch asked.

"Yes that's me," The girl smiled. She grabbed some supplies and handed them to Branch," I'm sure you're here to help right?"

"Yes, yes I am," Branch sat down.

"Good. I need you to cut the thorns off of these roses and cut off about 5 inches from the stem," She explained. Branch immediately started his work. While he cut, Karma was making small talk with her future king," Nervous about the wedding day? It's only 3 days away."

"Nervous? Nah," Branch fibbed. He wasn't nervous about marrying Poppy, but he was terrified about being king after the ceremony," Poppy and I have been together since teenagers. She's a wonderful troll with the brightest personality I've ever seen."

"She is something. Have you learned your vows yet?" Karma asked.

"Of course I have. I've been practicing them since last week,"

"Really? Let's hear them then," Karma told him. Branch froze in some fear. He tried to gather his thoughts together first before attempting his vows.

"Well, Ever since we kids, I always felt something special about you…. I felt… like I belonged with you. That you were the one that I…. I…" Branch was trying to concentrate on his vows but the truth was that he had none. There was so much to say in just one vow. So many strong feelings he had to express. How do you fit such feelings in one or two minutes? How do you tell your love exactly how you feel without sounding so sappy or embarrassing yourself? How would his vows sound like 10 years from now? How….

"Branch!" Karmas scream suddenly snapped Branch out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked down at what he was doing. All the roses either had stems that were half an inch long or he snipped the pedals off them.

"Oh! Karma! I'm so sorry!" Branch started gathering all the roses together," I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe you should help someone else out," Karma snagged them away from him. She threw all them into the trash," Now I have to order 12 dozen more roses!"

Feeling the guilt start to pressure him, Branch walked away.

"Branch, how are things going?" Peppy asked him as he passed by.

"I think I should send Poppy to help out instead," Branch answered without even stopping or looking at him. He hopped down the stairs before Peppy can even try to ask why. What kind of king would he be if he couldn't even help a girl cut flowers or help to cook.

 _ **In Branches bunker**_

"You haven't even cleared out a third of the room?" Branch looked around the place. Poppy only had one small box filled.

"Sorry. It's just hard to part with all my childhood memorize," Poppy hugged the box tighter to her.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take this into my own hands," Branch started looking around the place.

"Not anything too valuable please!" Poppy followed him around as he started placing items into a box.

"How much junk do you have?" Branch threw in broken toys like a plastic wand, a jar of marbles, a big music box.

"Not that!" Poppy suddenly screamed almost making Branch drop the box in shock.

"Not what?" Poppy dove into the box and moved everything around until she took out the music box. She opened it to reveal a gold book with a lock.

"My fairytale book," Poppy squealed and took it out. She hugged it tightly in her arms.

"You still have that? After all these years?" Branch was surprised.

"Of course! I always loved reading these stories before I went to sleep. My mother use to read them to me too you know," The princess sighed," Whenever I read this it almost felt like I was actually in the story. Sometimes it felt so real that I still believe that I was inside the story."

"Well I'm sure someone's kid would love to have it," Branch suddenly said. He took the book and was about to put it into the box.

"You can't sell that!" Poppy snagged the book out of Branches hands.  
"It's old and rundown, Look," Branch placed a finger on the lock," You can't even open it. You lost the key remember?"  
"So, there are other ways to open it," Poppy held it tight. Branch leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms. He waited to see what Poppy can do. Poppy looked behind her at all the boxes and junk. She stumbled towards a box and opened it. Inside were office supplies like paperclips. She took one out and unfolded it. She stuck the silver colored metal into the lock and jiggled it. With every second she got more annoyed that the lock wouldn't open. She slammed the book onto the table and kept trying to jiggle the thing in. She threw the paper clip across the room and took out a pair of scissors and started cutting the lock.  
"Still waiting," Branch sarcastically said. Poppy wasn't even trying anymore. She started slamming the book against the boxes," Why don't you just sell it? You probably read the whole thing like hundred times already."

"Six hundred ninety five times actually," Poppy stopped to tell him then went back to trying to open it. Branch shook his head at her actions.

"Poppy, if you keep going like that your going to…"

Before he can finish his sentience, Poppy ripped the lock off by accident. Her shocked face was plastered across her face as she looked at the lock in her hand.

"... Rip it," Branch finished his sentence plainly.

"Well….. At least I opened it," Poppy set the lock down. She looked at the tear she caused. The cover had a large missing piece and some of the pages were now torn.

"You can keep it now if you like," Branch once again started filling up the box," I'm not sure if anyone will want it now."

As Branch kept packing things into the box, Poppy had her eyes glued on the tear. Something seemed odd to her. The tear seemed to have some small gold colored sparks coming out.

"Is this thing electrical?"

She wondered out loud. She took a closer look but nearly jumped back when the sparks almost reached her face.

"How could it be electrical? It's a book," Branch answered her. Poppy wasn't too sure. She slipped her fingers between the cover and the pages. She pushed it open slightly to peek inside. Besides the sparks things seemed normal. She opened it a little bit more, still nothing. Maybe this wasn't anything to worry about she thought. She pulled the book open completely.

"AH!" Poppy gave out a short scream before suddenly stopping. Branch quickly turned around in response to her scream.

"Poppy?" he saw that she had disappeared. He cautiously looked around the room," Poppy where are you?"

He started to think she was playing with him or it was a false alarm like the other times. He walked around trying to see if she was hiding behind the boxes.

"This isn't funny Poppy! Where are you?" Branch called out to her again. There was zero sign of Poppy anywhere. He then felt something beneath his foot. He looked down to see Poppy's fairytale book completely closed. He picked it up and looked at it. Poppy wasn't lying about this being electrical. Why was there sparks coming from the lock?

"What's happening?" He thought out loud. Without a second thought, he opened the book. The last thing he saw was a bright flash of gold…..…..

 **Things should be getting started now. I was originally going to make it the key that had to activate the book but the tear was the best I could go with. Hope to see you all next time because I am** _ **excited**_ **to write the next chapters! See you all next time. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	3. Fairytale Kingdom

**It's here! Chapter 3! Thank you to all who are reading! Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. And hope you all survive the sales. Like Black Friday.**

 **Shapira Winters - Thanks! I can relate too. Except I'm Branch and my little sister is Poppy. We share a room and her stuff keep getting on my side. I secretly give some of her things away without her knowing…. Don't tell my sister.**

 **TAP DANCING GIRAF - Oh I do have a lot of adventures for them to face…. And I do mean a lot. Each chapter will hold one.**

 **Jpbake - Yea one thing I like about making original AUs is that you don't need to worry about casting a character and have it end up OOC. You can just write the part for that specific character. Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Reby Montana - hmmmm I feel like you'll get more questions than answers in this chapter. But all answers will be revealed by the end of this story.**

 **Well here we go! This took me 3 full days to type! But it's done! Haha**

 _ **? Unkown place ?**_

Poppy was flat on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. She fluttered her eyes open to see the bright sun in the clear blue sky.

"How…. How did I get outside?" Poppy mumbled. She slowly sat up and took a look at her surroundings. Her eyes lit up in surprise and shock. She gasped at the sight of the town she was in. The road that she was laying down on was colored with all the colors on the rainbow. Put together in one mosaic pattern. The buildings had a glittering glow. Gardens were overflowing with flowers and trees. Above her were exotic looking birds flying past what appeared to be trolls with wings.

"Fairies?" Poppy gapsed. She stood up on her feet to walk around as well. Above the sky, a few female trolls with glimmering wings flew down to the ground and hid their wings. They walked by a store that was completely made of candy. The pillars were peppermint holding up a chocolate roof. The walls were gram crackers smeared with frosting. In great awe, Poppy walked up to the place and took a closer look. The sign above were hard candy letters spelling out " GingerBread Store!"

"Interested in a free sample?" Poppy heard a voice below her. She looked down to see a troll shaped gingerbread man. He held up a tray of s'mores.

"Thank you," Poppy gladly accepted and continued to explore. Everywhere she looked, there was a surprise. A glass house, towers over 40 feet high decorated with healthy bright plants. Even the transportation was different. Carriages with little colorful bugs pulling them. Flying carpets raced passed her, tiny little mice like bugs scurried across her feet," What is this place?"

Poppy smiled in bright glee.

"Welcome to the Fairytale Kingdom!" She heard a voice from a store. She looked to see a magic mirror on a window display talking," Where all your favourite fairytales live in one big happy family, ruled by no other than our mighty King Midas!"

The mirror showed a picture of a gold glitter troll with thick gloves on," He brought this place together. A place where everyone is happy and no Forbidden Tales."

"What's a Forbidden Tale?" Poppy asked out loud.

"A Forbidden Tale is a character from a story that was thrown away or a deleted character from a story," The mirror explained," You see, when an author comes up with an idea, it doesn't always work out, so they throw it away. Beware and keep your eyes open for the Forbidden Tales. They are dangerously filled with envy and will do anything to get a story."

Poppy then fell back in surprise when an arrow was shot by her head and landed on a nearby target.

"Apologies my lady," she heard auto tune voice say. She looked ahead to see a glittering gray troll with his hair tucked under a green hat. He wore a green shirt and pants with a bag of arrows hanging on his back. He walked up to Poppy and took back his arrow," I did not see you there."

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I should've been looking where I was going," Poppy apologized," I was just so enchanted by this place."

"Really?" the troll asked with a hint of worry," You haven't seen this place before?"

"No," Poppy shook her head no," But it sure is magical!"

"Yes, that it is…" The troll paused for moment to think,"... Which story are you from?"

"Story?" Poppy repeated in confusion," what does that mean?"

"Oh boy…" the troll seemed to have worry dumped on him. He straighten up and smiled,"... Are you a part of any story at all? Like Cinderella? The little Mermaid?... From a princess to a peasant?"

"I am a princess!" Poppy chimed," Princess Poppy of the Rainbow Kingdom. Where all trolls and bergens live happily!"

"I see. Never heard of such a place but it sounds nice," The troll held out his hand for a shake. Poppy gladly took it with a smile," I'm Guy Diamond by the way. Or you may know me as my more famous name, Robin Hood!"

"Robin Hood!?" Poppy squealed," I absolutely love your story!"

"Thanks, always nice to meet a fan, now I think it's time I took you away from this place before anyone sees you," Guy Diamond held the girl's hand and started taking her away.

"Away? But this place is amazing! Fairies! Talking candy! Princesses!" Poppy then took in a big gasp of delight," I'm inside my fairytale book!"

"Your what?" Guy Diamond repeated. Suddenly there was a big crash in a nearby store.

"Get her!" A store manager shouted. A girl covered with a dark cloth ran out the door and made a run for it. The manager ran out and pointed at her," She's a Forbidden!"

"Oh no," Guy Diamond sighed. He pushed Poppy aside and behind a bush," Stay hidden."

"Wait!" Poppy was about to say something.

"I'll be back for you, don't worry," Guy Diamond assured her. He ran off after the girl who was running away. Poppy jumped out of hiding only to be pushed back in when a bunch of soldiers came running by. Poppy came back to her feet and followed them. She wanted to see what was going on. Across the streets, the mysterious troll was running at full speed in attempts to escape.

"Get back here!" Guy Diamond shouted at her. The girl passed by some stores. She grabbed a shelf of fruit and tipped it over to slow down the trolls. Guy Diamond swiftly jumped over it while the rest tripped and fell. Poppy carefully stepped over everything and continued to follow. The girl kept running and took a sharp turn in the middle of the streets causing carriages to crash. The carriages created a wall that Guy Diamond couldn't get through. He looked around frantically before he started climbing up onto some houses. He went from roof to roof trying catch up to the troll. Poppy was having trouble getting through. She decided she couldn't and took another way. The girl in the cloth was close to a giant castle. She stopped on the edge of a bridge that led to the castle. Below the bridge was a 50 feet drop with a wild river splashing around violently. She looked back behind her to see that no one was following anymore. She smiled and was about to run off. Until an arrow shot down on her cloth and pinned it to the ground slowly her down. The girl gasped and turned around to see what happened. She had no time to react when Guy Diamond tackled her to the ground.

"Let go!" the girl shouted.

"Where do you think your going!?" Guy Dimond pinned her down to the ground and pulled off her hood to reveal a blue troll. Guy Diamond let his guard down when he saw who it was," Again? Really Chenille?"

The girl rolled over so she was the one pinning him.

"You really thought I stay put?" Chenille said in anger. Guy Diamond did the same move and pinned her to the ground.

"After the 20th time of putting you back, _Yes!_ I thought you received the message already!" The girl then slipped her legs beneath him and kicked him off her. She got up and was about to cross the bridge. Guy Diamond grabbed onto her cloth and pulled her back.

"Just let me go!" Chenille shouted. She slipped out of her cloth and tried to run.

"No! I can't let you do this to yourself!" Guy Diamond grabbed onto her and pulled her back," You don't understand!"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Chenille hit him with her elbow but he took the pain. Poppy finally made it to where Guy Diamond was. She hid behind a tree and watch as the two fought,"I can do this!"

"No you can't," Guy Diamond reached for something in his pocket. It seemed to be a tube full of pink dust. He opened it and sprinkled it over the struggling girl. Poppy watched in amazement as the dust started calming the girl down. Chenilles eyes started getting heavy, her body was going limp and soon fell asleep in his arms. Guy Diamond sighed in relief. He put the bottle back in his pocket and carried her away somewhere. Poppy got out of hiding and looked at the cloth Chenille dropped. She picked it up and took a look at it. On the inside it seemed to have a clock like design to it. The tag even had a picture of a clock on it.

"There she is!" she heard someone shout. Poppy felt some soldiers take away the cloth and pull her arms back.

"Wait! I'm not who you want?!" Poppy struggled to get free.

"Who are you?!" the sheriff asked," and what's your story?"

"Princess Poppy of the Rainbow Kingdom," She answered," And I…. Don't exactly have a story."

"I see. Your a Forbidden Tale! Take her to the castle!" The sheriff ordered," she can go to jail with the others!"

"No! You can't just take me away!" Poppy cried out.

"I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham! I can do anything I want!" Was the last thing he told her before taking her away into the castle.

 _ **In the forest**_

"Ow… my head," Branch mumbled in pain as he got up from the floor. He rubbed his head and looked around. Where was he? There was nothing to be seen for miles away. Just trees, leaves, and bushes. What happened, how did he get here, but most of all, where was Poppy?

"Poppy!?" Branch remembered. He looked around the place trying to find her," Poppy where are you?!"

He shouted. He checked behind every tree that was near by, behind every rock and bush. But no sign of the princess. His heart was racing, his temperature was rising, he….

"Sheesh! Will you shut up!" Branch told to no one particular. He groaned in frustration and turned to someone" are you gonna say everything I do out loud all day?!"

He was clearly angry with…. Wait….

"Me?" a purple glitter troll looked up from a book she was writing in. She was sitting under a tree next to Branch.

"Yes, you," Branch pointed at her," Who are you?"

"Umm…. riverajocabed1… but my friends call me Joe," she answered.

"Ok then _Joe!_ What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Branch asked.

"Writting?... Wait! You can see me?" Joe was shocked at the news.

"Of course I can, you're right there," Branch was annoyed by her. The girl stood still as a statue when realization started to fill her up. She went back to writing in her book quickly.

"That is when realization struck the narrator! The book must have some kind of ability to let the narrator be seen by the characters in these stories!"

"Narrator?" Branch interrupted her," You mean you're telling this story?"

"Not just telling but writing," the narrator giggled in excitement.

"So you knew Poppy and I were going to get sucked into that book of hers," Branch asked.

"Yes,"

"You know what's gonna happen next,"

"Yep!"

"Even the ending to this?" Branch started getting his hopes up.

"Yes sir!"

"Then you can tell me where Poppy is and how to get out of here!"

"No,"

"No?" Branches hopes were crushed.

"No. Where's the fun in just telling you the answers?" Joe denied him the information. Branch groaned in annoyance. He paced back and forth thinking of what to do.

"Can you at least tell me where Poppy is?" Branch asked her.

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Seems too easy, if only you looked closer," Joe went back to writing in her book.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Branch was starting to feel anger build up.

"Look closer! Seriously, all you did was look around this small area. I didn't put you too far from the Fairytale Kingdom," Joe told him while still writing. Branch stood there wondering for a while. Not too far from the Fairytale Kingdom? He turned to a large bush that was bigger than him. He pulled the leaves away and looked at what was on the other side of it. There it was. A kingdom full of color and glitter!

"That's where Poppy must be!" Branch thought out loud. He started running down the hill and towards the town,"Thanks for the hint!"

He told the narrator before disappearing into the distance. The narrator smiled when she saw him leave. She looked back into her book and wrote down, _yes it's important to know that they can see me._

 _ **In the kingdom**_

"Where are you taking me?!" Poppy struggled as the soldiers took her across a garden. She kept struggling but something in the garden caught her attention. They passed by a gold statue of a troll. This troll was clearly a frighten by something and seemed to be running. Poppy turned to her other side to see a gold statue of a screaming mother with little children crying and hugging onto her dress. As they kept walking, Poppy spied a statue of a basket that held a sleeping baby troll. The garden was full of depressing gold statues. Many of them were either screaming, crying or surprised. Some of them looked like royalty, some were presents and some were even giants like bergens. Each one had a horrified expression carved into their face. Poppy kept her gaze at the statues that she didn't notice some were smashed into pieces on the ground. Poppy felt a shiver down her spine from the eerie sight.

"Wow… your king must be a fan of gold… sad looking statues," She comment. They then came to a door that led them underground where a bunch of prison cells were. Inside, there were many trolls and bergens behind bars. All on their knees begging for food and water. They pulled Poppy into a room where trolls and bergens were working. They were all mining and gathering crystals.

"Here!" A soldier threw her a pick axe," Start digging!"

"But what are we…"

"Now!" He slammed the door in the middle of Poppy's question. Still incredibly confused, Poppy turned and walked to the mines. Everyone was pulling out gens of many colors. They would drop them into a cart and once it was full they would grab a bag full and place it on a machine that turned it into some type of dust. Poppy followed a green hairball troll to the machine. He put in some red gems that converted into red dust pouring into a bottle.

"Ooo, pretty," Poppy looked at it in awe. She picked up the bottle and was about to open it.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," she heard a deep scratchy voice behind her. When she turned she saw no one there," down here."

Poppy looked down and saw a tiny yellow troll with sky blue hair.

"Why hello there, I'm…"

"Do you know how dangerous that bottle of fairy dust is?" The tiny troll pointed at the bottle in her hand.

"Fairy dust?" Poppy looked at it.

"Yes. If it's used irresponsibly it will cause damages," the troll took it out of her hands and put it in a cart.

"How do you know about fairy dust?" Poppy asked the little troll.

"I was a fairy godmother in training," The girl answered.

"Was?"

"I was locked away here after being caught helping Fuzzbert and Satin escape the kingdom," she walked up to the girl and shook her hand," The names Smidge."

"Poppy,"she shook her hand," and I am completely lost on what's going on. I've never been here before."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to stay away from the Fairytale Kingdom?" Smidge asked.

"No,"

"Then you have sucky parents," Smidge grabbed a bottle of red and yellow dust," You see, every troll you see in here are lost souls who never got a chance to tell their story."

"A Forbidden Tale," Poppy remembered what the mirror said," I remember a mirror saying that you were dangerous and filled with envy."

The mining cave was suddenly filled with burst of laughter.

" Dangerous huh?" a light pink female troll walked pass her," What else were you told?"

"That you would do anything for a story," Poppy told her. The troll suddenly froze at her sentence.

"That… that part is accurate," the pink troll sighed. She put her working supplies down and turned to her," Honey, we Forbidden Tales may want a story to tell of our own but we're not as dangerous as the fairytale characters say we are."

"Really Satin? What about that Creek guy?" Smidge reminded her," He was no good."

"Who's Creek? Why are you all trapped here? Why…"

"Let me tell you tale," Smidge grabbed a bottle of red and gold dust," This kingdom didn't always hate us. In fact we were loved and called the Small Tales instead of the Forbidden Tales. We lived in peace with the other fairy tale characters."

"What happened?"

"Creek is what happened," Satin answered.

( sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Smidge**_

"Hey!

Give us a listen,

you princess of cheer!

Or maybe those of you,

who are willing to hear,  
I'll tell you a story that gives us a tear,  
Of our own forgotten little lost souls,"

 **Her singing caught the attention of others. Smidge grabbed Poppy's dress and spun her around as everyone sang.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Why why?

we're all thrown away,  
With no story to tell,

No one hears or stays,  
And we might try and hide,  
And we might try and pray,  
But we all get forgotten at the end of the day,  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…"

 **Smidge opened the bottle of gold fairy dust first and spread it around the air.**

"Yeah yeah yeah"

 **With the dust, she created a small model of a kingdom with fairy tale charters and forbidden characters in it.**

 _ **Smidge**_

"Well, our home was united and known for miles around!  
When Creek the wizard came into town,"

 **A model of a little boy came into the kingdom. He walked around looking lost and practicing magic.**

"He was very talented, but had no story to tell,  
So our king Midas,

Took him in, taught him well,"

 **Smidge made that image disappear and created one where Creek was grown up.**

"But Creek grew up,

Heart darker than night,  
So our king had a plan to set him right"

 **She erased the image and started to make a life size models of the town with the gold dust.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Why why?

Creek betrayed,  
Started a war,

So we ran away,  
And we might try and hide,  
And we might try and pray,  
But we all get forgotten at the end of the day,  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…"

 **Smidge started to do some scat as she kept creating big buildings made of fairy dust. Some of the other trolls grabbed Poppy and put in with the dancing crowd.**

"... Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah!""

 **With a clap of her hands, she turned off all the lights with the gems and fairy dust the only thing to illuminate the place. She opened the bottle of red fairy dust and created an image of Creek with it and used the gold color to make an image of King Midas. She pushed Poppy back and started to make a light show of red and gold. She controlled the two figures and recreated the battle. The red dust, representing Creek, shot around destroying a majority of the gold color. The gold figure of Midas fought back. With his gloves off, he touched everything that was red and turn it into gold. As the two figures battled, the magic that they threw around hit the buildings causing them to tumble down.**

" **Whoa!" Poppy jumped to the side when a building fell next to her exploding into sparkling dust when collided with the floor.**

" **Just wait, it gets worse," Smidge pointed up. Poppy looked up and screamed when she saw a whole building fall on top of them. Luckily it's just fairy dust and went through them. As the battle kept going Smidge continued the story.**

"So they conjured up a battle that shook the earth!

The sky blood red!

Awake in bed,

no one was in peace,

Worrie increase,

Creek wanted power and our gold,

Very insecure so I am told,

Hated the small tales, hated himself!"

 **Smidge turned everything gold and fixed the kingdom with a wave of her hand.**

"Then one day we got the wondrous news!  
King Midas had defeated that awful Creep!  
We were amused!

Happy as can be!"

 **Slowly, all the gold color started to melt into a dark red. The workers stopped dancing and turned to a frighten Poppy.**

 _ **Every one**_

"And then?"

 **They all said in unison.**

 _ **Smidge**_

"We came in…."

 _ **Every one**_

"And then?"

 _ **Smidge**_

"... The king!

What did he say?!"

 **The dark red color was still crawling it's way down the buildings.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"And then?"

 _ **Smidge**_

"Our little hearts beat so loud!"

 **Poppy backed up in fear when the red had consumed the entire room.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"And then?

 _ **Smidge**_

"And then baby…. everything… went dark,"

 **Smidges low voice echoed when the red started to dim down.**

"Now called Forbidden, hated with no trust,

We were taken and hearts were bust!  
And he had made a vow, crossed his heart  
That Forbiddens shall work or be gold!"

 **She stomped her foot making everything disappear and light up the torches again. Everyone went back to working again.**

"Always working for someone's else's mistake!

No escape from this hell like hole,  
Who will save us for goodness sake?!  
And that's the story of our lost souls!"

 **Smidge belted out while everyone worked and sang the backup vocals. Some of the trolls kept twirling the princess around to the rhythm of the beat.**

"Why why?

we're all thrown away,  
With no story to tell,

No one hears or stays,  
And we might try and hide,  
And we might try and pray,  
But we all get forgotten at the end of the day,  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…"

 **Poppy tripped and fell in a pile of gems from all the force dancing.**

"... Yeah yeah yeah!"

( end )

Everyone made a finishing pose and gestured towards Poppy who was struggling to get out of the pile.

"A simple summary like Creek was a Forbidden Tale who was raised by the king, but when he used his magic against him, the king lost trust in all Forbidden Tales…. Would have been nice!" Poppy said the last sentence in exhaustion.

 **A more detailed version of Creeks back story will come in the next chapter when Branch meets the king. Hope to see you all their! The song is a parody of " Remains of the Day" from Corpse Bride. It's mainly out of memory because I have limited internet right now and don't want to spend it all on Youtube. So it might be off beat at some parts… sorry.**


	4. Meeting Cooper

**NOT GONNA LIE! I forgot it was Christmas…. I mean I remembered it was Christmas in the morning but for some reason my mind wandered off somewhere and I forgot. Once I remembered I decided to upload this quickly. Any way! For those who are reading "6 Wishes" I decided that after that story I'm going to choose what parody to do next! Sorry you don't get to vote but I wanted to make a choice for once so yea. A more detail discrimination is after the story. Oh and I originally wasn't going to add Coopers family into this but let's just say I made a bet with my little sister to put in a certain song. And to win this bet I need Coopers family!**

 **Ps; This author note is what I had before. This was supposed to be updated on Christmas but for some reason there was a glitch and couldn't update. Thanks Jpbake for telling me when the glitch was gone.**

 **Jpbake - Thanks! I always saw Guy Diamond as the type of guy who likes brave and helping others. And Branch has no clue where Poppy is.**  
 **being**

 **Reby Montana - I'm sure he would rescue her if only he knew she was there.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Don't worry, I'll only show up like 4 times in total in this story. I don't want the focus to be on me because this is about the trolls. I just wanted to add a narrator 4th wall break because that mainly happens in a lot of fairytale parodies. For** **example; " Into the Woods" the Fairytale characters and narrator break the fourth wall by dragging the narrator into the story and killing him.**

 **TTDICELEBRITY14 - Uh….. Yea about that…. I'm glad you liked it because that song wasn't supposed to be there…. I wrote it to tell the backstory of Creek but when I decided to do the back story in this chapter, I was going to delete the song because there was no need to repeat it. I also didn't like the way it came out so that was another reason, but I guess I forgot to delete the song before uploading the chapter…. Again I'm glad you liked it cause I didn't. Thanks!**

 ** _On with the story_**

In the kingdom, Branch looked around trying to find a hint of where his future bride could be.  
"Excuse me…" Branch tried to catch the attention of some princesses passing by but they were too caught up on gossip to notice the gray troll. He then saw a Plate and a spoon run pass by,"... Have any of you…."  
No luck. They just zoomed pass him. This was getting stressful for the troll. His fiancee is gone and he can't find a single clue of where she could be.  
"Will someone please tell me where I can get some help!" Branch shouted hoping to get someone's attention.  
"Sheesh, no need to yell young lad," An old lady in a shoe rubbed her ears from his yelling. She was watering her garden when he shouted for help," go to King Midas if it's help you want."  
"King Midas?" Branch repeated to himself. The old lady pointed behind him where the gold castle was," Oh… thank you ma'am."  
Branch politely thanked her and ran off to the castle.

 _ **At the gold castle**_

Branch walked across the bridge and made his way towards the gate.  
"Hualt! Who goes there?!" Two nights stopped him from entering.  
"I need to see the king. I want to ask for help," Branch told them.  
"The king won't be seeing anyone without an appointment," One knight told him.  
"Look, I had quite a strange day today. My fiance and I got sucked into this fairytale book of hers and now she's lost and I can't find her anywhere."  
"Fairytale book?" A voice came from behind Branch. He looked back to see a gold colored glitter troll with gleaming blue eyes. The troll wore a kingly outfit topped with a gold crown over his head.  
"Yea, I…" Branch was about to explain but the king held up his hand signaling to be quiet.  
"Your not from around here are you?" He asked.  
"Well no, Poppy and I are actually from… well… the real world?" Branch had no idea how to explain to the king about the incident.  
"Real world? Is that what you call it?" The king chuckled. He signaled for the knights to let them in and led Branch into the castle," In this land we call the real world the readers world."  
"Why that?" Branch asked.  
"Because us trolls get to tell our stories to the trolls who'll read them! And from the sounds of it, your princess and you have somehow found a way into our world," King Midas summarized.  
"Yes and now I can't find her. I need some help" Branch tried to get his question through to him.  
"Of course you do. We can't have two lovers away from each other and lost now can we!" King Midas led him into a hallway full of portraits of the royal family. One of them was of him. Gold hair, gold eyes, and gold skin," I'll be more than glad to help you!"  
"Really?!" Branch sounded happy but it was soon overthrown by confusion," why so fast?"  
"Well readers like you don't belong here. You see, this land is only for those who have a story to tell. For the ones who have their story written in ink on paper. I can't have someone like you wondering around, no sir," King Midas seemed like a very nice troll to Branch. They walked into a throne room where the king ran into a nearby closet and started digging through it, tossing some things out in the progress," Now if you want me to find this princess of yours, I'm gonna need a few things."  
"Why?" Branch asked him.  
"You see I can't just tell you where she is when I don't know where she is. With these items I will be able to use a little magic to see where she is. Kinda like a fortune teller and his crystal ball," King Midas explained to him," Also, I'll need some special items so I can find a way to send you two back to the real world. Haha!" The king laughed when he said that. Branch felt some strange feelings towards this king. He was so happy. Too happy in his opinion.  
"I'm not sure how to explain it so well. Just trust me!"  
The king came out with a hand full of junk. He ran up to his throne and dropped everything. He dug in some more still looking for the thing he needed.  
"Ok so what do i have to do?" asked Branch annoyed by the kings stupidity.  
"If you want your friend back, you'll have to bring me these," The King grabbed a small scroll, a compass and threw it to him along with a map. Branch caught them and opened the scroll.  
"A gold gear from an abandoned clock tower in the magic forest, an Amethyst Crystal from the dark lands, and a coin from a long lost sunken ship in the Underwater Kingdom?" Branch looked up at the king in confusion.  
"Yes, now bring me all 3 items and I'll do my magic to find your princess," The king cheered. Branch closed the scroll and sighed.  
"Fine, anything to find Poppy,"Branch claimed as he turned around and started to leave.  
"Wait sir knight!" the king called out.  
Branch stopped on his tracks and responded," Yes your highness," He said not even turning around to face him.  
"Beware..."The king warned," Beware of the dangerous creatures known as the... Forbidden tales."  
"Forbidden tales?"Branch repeated in curiosity as he turned to face the king.  
"Yes… the Forbidden tales. They are horrible creatures," he began to explain," They were created for their own story but were later tossed aside."  
"What do you mean tossed aside?" Branch asked.  
"You know... Thrown away, put on the shelf, forgotten, deleted characters from stories or even characters from a story that was never made and shared in public." The king shivered in fear at the thought,"They are filled with jealousy and anger. Longing for a story of their own. Once they even tried to take over the fairy tale kingdom!"  
"They sound dangerous," Branch comment. The king nodded his head yes.  
"So be careful, for you may encounter these dangerous and wanted criminals," The king said in a cold voice as he slowly sat down," Well… good luck and have a wonderful journey hahahaha," The hyper king waved goodbye. Branch stayed and stared for a while before turning back around and leave the room. Branch walked across the halls that had the portraits.  
He looked around the hall and watched all the portraits of the family. All had at least one gold thing to them. Gold colored hair, skin, eyes, clothes, but there was one portrait that stood out. A painting of a purple troll with neon hair. He looked as if he was just 15 when the painting was done. Branch stopped walking and studied the painting. Why did he look so different than the other portraits. Carved in a gold plaque were the words, Creek Brand. Even his name was different. All the other names had the last name gold but he had Brand.  
"Something interesting?" King Midas suddenly showed up behind him. Branch let out a yelp of fright. After he straightened himself up, Branch spoke up.  
"Who's he?" Branch pointed at the portrait.  
"Ah, Creek. He use to be such a nice troll," The king gave a bright smile when he looked up at the painting.  
"Use to be?"  
"Yea… You see when he was just a kid, he wondered into this kingdom all alone. He had nothing but the cloths on his back and his magical talent. Seeing how gifted he was with his magic and seeing that he was a Forbidden Tale, I took him into the castle. To be the son I never had and an older brother to my dear daughter…." King Midas bright smile soon fell into a frown. He let out a sad sigh,"... Sadly I was too blind to see that I wasn't treating him the way he should've been. I focused more on my daughter and on all the fairytale creatures that I couldn't see how bad Creek had it. How everyone isolated him for his dark magic and for him being a Forbidden Tale…." King Midas suddenly stopped his story. Branch stood there for a while waiting to see if he was going to finish.  
"Then?" Branch urged him to continue.  
"... He… became very angry. He hated who he was and grew jealous of all the fairytale characters. He wanted his own story, his own purpose. So he tried to take over the Fairy Tale Kingdom by challenging me," King Midas took in a deep breath. He was clearly trying to relax himself to tell the rest of the story," I had no choice but to destroy him… take him off the throne for my… and everyone's else's own good… That's why Forbidden Tales are too dangerous to be around. Their jealousy can drive them to do unimaginable things and I can't risk another danger to my Kingdom."  
"Oh…" Branch was starting to understand the king. Before he can leave on his quest, the king said one more thing.  
"Have a safe travel, and please… if you see any Forbidden Tales, try to act natural and don't mention a single thing about me,"  
"Will do," Branch confirmed with a nod. He walked out of the halls and out the castle. King Midas glanced up at the portrait of Creeks with a smile. He turned around and walked back into his throne.  
"Your highness," The Shiref called for his attention," Why did you agree so fast to help him?"  
"He's not from this world, meaning he's a lot more powerful than you and I put together. He knows these stories better than anyone," The king explained.  
"So?" The sheriff didn't understand.  
"So, he has a better chance at retrieving these items than any other character in this world," King Midas gave him a side glance with a smirk forming on his lips.

 _ **At a unknown town in the woods**_

A pink llama troll was pulling a wagon of goods across a small town. He was dropping everything off one by one at other trolls houses. He walked by a well where a pink sparkling troll was having trouble pulling up a bucket of water.  
"Need some help Sushi?" Cooper pulled onto the rope and pulled out the bucket.  
"Thanks Cooper," The 12 year old girl carried the bucket of water and walked with her cousin," You done with all your deliveries yet?"  
"Yep. All I need to do now is gather some troll berries from the forest," Cooper revealed.  
"Oh… be careful out there. Being a Forbidden Tale isn't easy," Sushi sounded worried when he said that.  
"Please, when have I ever come close to being caught when I go out to gather food for the town?" Cooper laughed it off.  
"Yea but not just any town. This is our hiding spot. Where all Forbidden Tales can stay safe and away from the Fairy tale characters," Sushi and Cooper made it to a big house that held a big family of trolls.  
"All I'm asking for is a clean house that can stay clean for at least 10 minutes!" A female llama troll stormed out of the house filled with screaming children. She had purple curly hair with a dark yellow coat of fur. She had a trash bag in her mouth and carried it out to the trash bin. She let herself fall on the fence and groaned in exhaustion," Lord above give me strength."  
"Hey mom," Cooper parked the cart and greeted her.  
"Cooper, are you done with your chores yet honey? I can really use some help right now," His mom almost sounded like she was about to beg.  
"Unfortunately no. Still have to gather some berries," Cooper explained. Everyone jumped in fright when they heard a scream come from the inside of the house followed by a loud crash. A two legged troll ran out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him. He had light blue skin and hair.  
"Jazmin dearest! We need a new kitchen!" The male troll called out to her.  
"Not again Samuel," Cooper's mom was frustrated.  
"The triplets got into the oven again dad?" Cooper chuckled. The troll called Samuel let himself slide down the door, too tired to even stand.  
"They got their sticky hands on the vacuum cleaner. They ran over your uncle Macs neck again," His dad jumped when he felt a strong thump against the door.  
"Back! Back you demons!" a old looking llama troll slammed the door open smashing Cooper's dad in the process. He pushed a few llama trolls to rainbow troll children back into the house while he helped another llama troll out. This one had a big cast over his neck that only allowed him to look up. The cast seemed like it was about to crack and break.  
"Grandpa Grump! I'm seeing stars!" Uncle Mac shouted in a panic.  
"Shut your trap. Your head is always looking up! Now let's go get that cast fix!" Grandpa Grump started to push him to the streets. As he past by he glanced over at Cooper," I'm gonna guess you finally came to help out in the house?"  
"Still got to collect berries," Cooper repeated to his grandpa.  
"Well don't take long. Your ma set up a date for you tonight!" Grandpa Grump revealed.  
"Dad!" Jazmin hushed him when he said that.  
"Really mom?" Cooper sounded upset at the news.  
"Cooper I…."  
"You know how I feel about this whole dating stuff. You already forced me into 5 dates in the past 2 weeks!" Cooper interrupted her. He hooked the wagon back on and started to leave," And they all ended in a disaster!"  
"Cooper wait!" Jazmin followed her son.  
"Told you Cooper was getting tired of his family playing matchmaker," Sushi told everyone.  
"Ah he's just shy, hehe Ow!" Uncle Mac laughed but stopped when he felt his neck crack. He tried to mumble out his last sentence," He'll get use to it."  
"My poor son can't get a break," Samuel came into the talk," Maybe we should just stop interfering and let him find his own happily ever after."  
"Ha! You Rainbow Trolls really are small minded," Grandpa Grump said in a loud and demanding tone," The kid is already 22! I know he may be a _fixer upper,_ but he still needs to gain some back bone! Gain the confidence he needs to talk to girls! He needs his families help more than ever!"

 _ **With Cooper**_

"I don't need my families help," Cooper told his mom as he continued to walk across the town.  
"You know we just want what's best for you. Your whole family wants to see you live your happy ending," Jazmin tried to tell him.  
"I understand but…. Can't you all just let me find it on my own? I mean I'm still young and besides, Forbidden Tales like me don't find happy endings as easy as the Fairy Tales," Cooper came to a stop when they arrived at a cave," Some never find it…. Maybe I won't either."  
" Don't say that…." Jazmin tried to assure her son before he left,"... I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to share a happy ending with."  
"Perhaps… but for now I have you and the family to think of," Cooper gave his mother a hug before setting off into the cave," and if I do find a girl, I want her to see me as a her hero and not just some other guy in her life."  
"Please be careful!" Jazmin was concerned for him when he entered the cave.  
"I will!" Cooper assured her.  
"And be back before sundown!" Jazmin added in.  
"Ok!"  
"And don't talk to strangers!" Jazmin couldn't stop worrying.  
"This isn't Little Red Riding Hood!" Cooper laughed.  
He pulled onto the cart across the small cave where there was nothing but rocks. In the middle of it was a river which he followed out of the cave. At the other end of the cave was a wide waterfall. Cooper crossed a red line that was painted onto the rocky ground. He took a turn out of the cave and walked behind the waterfall and continued straight into the forest.

 _ **With Poppy**_

The pink troll was inside a prison cell with Smidge. Next to them was another cell that held Satin who was staring out the window. Next to Satin was Fuzzbert and his kazoo. He played a sad and depressing tone.  
"Hey!" A knight came by and smacked the bars to the cell Fuzzbert was in," No music!"  
When the knight went away, Fuzzbert rudely blew his kazoo at him. When the hard work was over, Poppy and the others were put in a tower in the castle.  
"What are you thinking?" Smidge noticed that Poppy was writing on the floor.  
"I need to figure out a plan to get out of here!" Poppy sounded frustrated.  
"There is no way out of here," Satin tried to tell her," We're like 50 feet off the ground and the garden is guarded by a electric fence."  
"If I learned anything from Branch is that being prepared for anything will get you past any trouble," Poppy didn't move her eyes away from the drawing she was making on the floor.  
"Well this Branch guy clearly doesn't know how this world works. It's either King Midas's way or no way," Satin still kept her gaze out the window.  
"There has to be some way out of here," Poppy thought out loud. She looked around the place as if looking for a way out. She saw that there was a knight at the end of the hallway that held his keys on his belt," Hmmmm…. I got it."  
Poppy signaled for everyone to huddle up.  
"Who here is sneaky?" Fuzzbert jumped up and down in excitement," Perfect, now here's what I need you all to do…."  
Poppy whispered the rest in a low volume so no one heard her.

 _ **With Cooper**_

The llama troll was gathering some troll berries and putting them into the cart. Once he felt there was enough, Cooper prepared to leave. When he started his way he saw a few knights on some fireflies passing by ahead. Cooper gasped and hid behind some bushes. When he saw that they were getting closer to the bush he was in, Cooper back up a bit hoping that he can get away from them fast enough. When he went back he pushed his cart back as well.  
"WHOA!" Cooper screamed when he felt the cart slip down a hill with him still attached to it. The knights turned their attention towards where the scream was and spotted Cooper being dragged down the hill.  
"Over there!" A knight said. He and the other 3 knights went down hill and chased after Cooper.  
"Oh boy oh boy!" Cooper clumsily got into his cart and watched as the knights chased him down. They loaded their bows with arrows and started aiming at him," Hey! I'm just an innocent guy!"  
Cooper ducked down into his cart trying to avoid the arrows that flew across his head.

 _ **Back with Branch**_

The gray troll was just entering the forest and was already having trouble with finding his destinations. He looked closely at the map and tried to figure out where he was suppose to go. When he saw that the dark lands was South, he checked the compass that the king gave him thinking it would tell him where to go.  
"What the?" Branch tilted his head in confusion when he saw the arrow spin towards the north then flip towards south. The arrow seemed to have a mind of it's own considering it couldn't hold still for even a second," Must be broken."  
Branch stuffed it into his hair and checked the map again.  
"Ok, let's see," Branch turned the map in every way he can think of but no matter what, nothing made sense," Uge, doesn't this king know how to make a proper map! Let alone give me a working compass!"  
Angry and frustrated, Branch threw the map on the floor and sat down in disappointment.  
"Oh Poppy, how could I lose you like this?" He looked up at the bright sun hiding behind the thin layer of leaves," Please, oh please! Can someone send me a sign! A hint! Just send me help!"  
"Look out below!" He heard a deep voice shout at him. Branch looked up at the hill it was coming from but had zero time to react. Coopers cart rammed into him and took him with it.  
"What's going on!?" Branch climbed onto the runaway cart.  
"Hold on tight!" Cooper helped the troll onto the cart," It's going to be a bumpy ride!"  
"Who are you!?" Branch panicked.  
"I'm Cooper! What about you!?"  
"Um… Branch!"  
"Welcome aboard Branch! Now uh… Be sure to dodge the arrows!" Cooper told him casually.  
"What!?"  
"Don't lose them!" Branch heard a knight cry out. He turned in time to see an arrow shoot right by his head.  
"Whoa! What did you do?!" Branch ducked down with Cooper.  
"Ah they're just mad cause I'm a Forbidden Tale!" Cooper revealed to Branches shock.  
"Your a Forbidden Tale!?"  
"Yea! And you?"  
"Uh…. I'm from the…"  
"Hold that thought!" Cooper got back up and grabbed a slingshot from the bag he had," How's your aim?!"  
"Good I guess?" Branch was still unsteady about how fast things were happening.  
"Shoot them!" Cooper handed him a bag of berries.  
"Shoot?! But I…" Branch yelped in surprise when an arrow shot into his hair. He shook it off and looked up. The knights spread out so each one can be on both sides of the cart and one behind them.  
"Shoot already!" Cooper grabbed a bag of berries and launched it towards a knight. The bag smacked the knight on the head causing his to lose some balance. Branch took this as an opportunity and launched some berries towards the knight causing him to finally fall off the firefly. Branch felt a smile from when he saw this. He turned around to the other knight to his left and prepared to aim. He shot some berries onto the front of his helmet blinding him. The knight tried to wipe off the juice but eventually slammed into a nearby tree.  
"Haha nice!" Cooper complimented the trolls aiming. They then felt something bump onto the cart. The knight behind them was ramming the poor firefly against the cart.  
"Surrender now or else I'll…" Cooper didn't give the knight a chance to finish when he placed a sack over the knight. The knight screams were muffled under the sack. He took out his sword and started to blindly swing it around in random directions. Branch clenched his fist and punched the knight off the firefly.  
"Whoa, you got moves," Cooper was impressed by his strength.  
"Thanks," Branch proudly sat back down next to Cooper. The two trolls happiness was short lived when they saw an upcoming cliff just seconds away.  
"Oh no," Was the last thing Cooper can say. The cart flew straight off the edge and into the air before the boys can even think about jumping off…..

 **So that's that! What's Poppy plan to break out?! And are Cooper and Branch ok!?  
And for that next parody, I decided to choose one for myself. I'm doing the very first musical I ever saw on stage and like many know, my first everything is always special! So what is this parody!? Here's some hints.  
1\. The title is "Hair Up!"  
2\. It's about Segregation.  
3\. It takes place in the 60s  
4\. It's a Broadway Musical  
5\. Instead of " Can't Stop the Feeling" it's " Can't Stop the Beat"  
Can you figure it out?  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Don't let me go!

**I'm back! Sorry if I don't update faster, Winter break is over and I came back to school to piles of work. Oh well, the weekends coming so there's that.**

 **Reby Montana- Thank you, and it's about time you read that escape plan. And it's ok if you don't know, it makes it fun when people don't know what to expect.**

 **TAP DANCING - Ding Ding Ding! It's one of my favorite musicals. And while I do agree that Creek deserves a break from the bad guy role, It's just too much to put him in those roles. So don't be too sure yet.**

 **Jpbake-Yep! You got it. And interesting theory about Creek. I've been wanting to do one of my favorite broadway shows for a while. It was either " Little Shops of Horror" "Addams Family" or "Grease".**

 **Guest - Thank you very much. I do appreciate that you're enjoying this.**

 **On with the show!**

 _ **At the castle**_

"How many times do I need to tell you!? Get _your_ sticky little hands on your side of the cell!" Poppy angrily shouted at Smidge.

"I wasn't even an inch over your stupid line!" Smidge yelled back at her. This caught the soldiers attention. He looked over to see the two girls angrily screaming at each other. On the floor was a line that Poppy drew with chalk meaning who gets what side.

"Don't you dare say that! I saw you!" Poppy kept yelling at her.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" The soldier asked them. The girls didn't respond to him. They just kept yelling.

"Well _sorry_ your majesty! But I ain't one of your dumb servants who does everything you say!" Smidge pushed Poppy.

"Did you just push me!?" Poppy acted surprised.

"So what if I did?!" Smidge snapped back. Soon enough, the two girls tackled each other into a big fight.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" The soldier unlocked the cell and left the keys on the cells lock. Behind him, Fuzzbert used his hair to grab the keys and unlock his cell. Without anyone seeing him, Fuzzbert ran across the hall and out the door.

"You little rascal!" Smidge was on top of Poppy and pinning her down on the ground.

"Get off me!" Poppy kicked the small troll off her. Smidge shook her head in surprise before her face turned to even more anger.

"Why you….. Aaahhh!" Smidge screamed as she charged towards the princess. The soldier got in between them and grabbed Smidge by her bow and pulled her back.

"Will you two stop it!?" He cried out.

 _ **With Fuzzbert**_

The big fluff ball was running down the stairs until he made it to the underground mine. No one was working at the time so he didn't have to worry about being seen. He ran across the caves and gathered some rope, fairy dust, a few hammers, a nail file and more rope. He stuffed it all in his hair and started his way back up.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" He ran into a soldier. Fuzzbert had no time to think. He just took out his hammer and whacked the soldier unconscious. He put it back in his hair and looked down at the soldier. He too had some keys on him. Thinking this was a good opportunity, Fuzzbert took the keys and ran back to the tower he was suppose to be in.

 _ **In the tower**_

"Why you yelling at me!? _She_ started it!" Poppy pointed at Smidge.

"Nuh uh! _Your_ the one who drew this stupid line in the first place!" Smidge jumped up to tackle Poppy again but the soldier grabbed her in mid air. Smidge was kicking and punching the air trying to get to Poppy.

"Stay down!" The soldier threw the small troll to the other side of the cell," Look! I don't have the time to deal with your childish behaviour…."

As the soldier started to lecture the two girls, Poppy glanced to her side to see Fuzzbert sneaking back into his cell. He shook off all the items he had and hid them under the pile of hay. Satin looked at Poppy and gave her a thumbs up. Poppy smiled in response and turned back to the soldier.

"You know what Mr!? Your right!" Poppy put on a cheery tone.

"And I… uh what." The soldier stopped in mid sentence.

" We were being childish. As punishment you can give us extra work tomorrow,"

"What!? I don't want to…" Smidge didn't finish her complaint when Poppy turned back to give her an angry look,'... I mean…. Yes. Yes you can! In fact, _triple_ that work of ours!"

"What?" The soldier was even more confused.

"Thanks for that _inspirational_ speech you just gave!" Poppy turned him around and started pushing him out of the cell.

"All I said was that you two are pathetic, worthless, waste of fresh air," the soldier told them.

"Yes we know that now. Thank you for reminding us that our lives are useless and meaningless," Poppy shut the door cell. The soldier turned around and looked at the princess with suspension. He opened his mouth to say something but Poppy continued talking," and as a bonus, Smidge and I will remain quiet for the rest of the day thinking about our actions!"

"Ok, good… but…" the soldier still couldn't say anything.

"Thank you for being such a good soldier!" Poppy even locked the cell herself and and handed the keys to him. The soldier arched an eyebrow at her as he slowly took the keys back. He turned and quietly walked back to his post still processing what happened. When he reached his post, he turned back to look at Poppy who was still smiling and peacefully sitting down on her bench. The soldier could feel his suspicion rise at her sudden cooperation.

Poppy felt proud of herself. Phase one of her plan was complete, now she just needed to wait until it was time for phase two.

 _ **With Branch and Cooper**_

The wagon the two trolls were on crashed into a river where our two heroes had to swim out of.

"Wow! That was a rush!" Cooper laughed as he crawled out of the water with Branch.

"That's as close to death as I ever want to be!" Branch snapped in annoyance. This guy was _way_ to happy for someone who nearly died. Branch shield himself when Cooper decided to shake himself dry like an animal.

"Ah don't be such a downer boy," Cooper stopped shaking for a while. His pink fur soon puffed up making him look like a cotton ball.

"Nice look," even Branch had to let out a little chuckle at the sight. He squeezed out every single drop of water from his hair before getting back up to his feet. He checked his hair to see if he still had the map and compass. Sadly, the map was wet and torn and the compass was still broken.

"Great, just great. How am I suppose to find the Magic Forest now," Branch referred to the first item on his list. The gold gear from the abbonden clock tower.

"Magic Forest? Man we _are_ in the Magic Forest," Cooper laughed.

"Wait! What!?" Branch was surprised to hear that.

"Yea. What is it that you're looking for?" Cooper asked.

"A gold gear from an abbonden clock tower," Branch told him with some hope in his tone.

"So your going to see Chenille huh?" Cooper comment.

"Chenille?" Branch didn't know who that was.

"Yea, she's a Forbidden Tale like me. She lives at the clock tower," Cooper answered.

"Where can find the tower!?" Branch was eager to find out.

"Just follow this river, it'll lead you right to her," Cooper answered.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" Branch was overjoyed by the news. He hurried his way to the direction he needed to be but he took notice of the lama troll following him," Um… I can take it from here."

"Yea," was all Cooper said as he continued to follow the gray troll.

"I don't need your help anymore," Branch tried to tell him.

"I know," Cooper kept following. After a moment, Branch got annoyed and turned towards him.

"Is there _any_ reason why your following me!?"

"Well… we did just face a bunch of soldiers together," Cooper started his explanation in an awkward tone," and they still may be out there looking for me so…"

"You want me to protect you," Branch crossed his arms and stated.

"Well… it's more like I don't want to be alone if they find me," Cooper cleared up. Branch rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Look, I ain't no trolls bodyguard ok? Now leave me alone," Before Branch knew it, Cooper jumped right in front of him and pushed his face closers to his.

( song, **bold for actions** )

"Hey, hey, hey!

You gotta let me go with you!  
You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!"

 **Branch took a step back and crossed his arms with a glare. This gave Cooper time to look at his dark and gray complexion.**

"Mmmm, Well maybe you do...  
 _But that's_ why we gotta stick together!

" **Cooper," Branch tried to warn the singing troll.**

"No, no, no!

Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak!"

 **Cooper pushed Branch down on a rock to sit on as he continued his song.**

"Just hear me out!

I might surprise you,  
I'll be a friend,

When others despise you…"

 **Branch just rolled his eyes and started to get up but Cooper pushed him down to his seat again.**

"Don't roll your eyes!

Stop with the moping.  
You need a pal!

My calendar's open!  
I'll bring you soup,

When you feel congested,  
I'll bail you out,

 **Cooper jumped and acted as if he was sneaking around.**

"When you get arrested!  
I got your back,

Wha-wha-what,"

 **He pressed his back against Branches back like they were surrounded by something.**

"When things get scary!  
And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!"

 **That last line is what finally made Branch get up to leave causing Cooper to fall over. The llama troll jumped up on his feet and ran up to the gray troll.**

"Don't let me go!  
Don't let me go!  
Don't let me go!  
You need me!  
You need me!"

 **Inside a cave, Branch was still being followed by the overly happy Cooper.**

"I'll treat you right and never get shouty!  
If you kill a man,"

 **Cooper jumped behind a rock and peeked over it as he was hiding something.**

"I'll hide the body!  
So what do you say?!

You're not responding…"

 **Branch stood there in complete silence. Glaring at him with an irritated expression.**

"... I think we're bonding!  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go!  
You need me!"

 **Even in the middle of the forest, Branch couldn't shake off the troll.**

"You and me,

We belong together,  
Like butter and grits,  
Like kibbles and bits,  
Like yin and yang,  
Sturm and Drang,  
Like Eng and Chang attached at the hip!  
But not an old lady hip that might break!  
I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake!"

 **Branch managed to make a raft to float across the river but of course, Cooper hopped right on and continued to sing and dance.**

"Like Cupid and Psyche,

Like pop rocks and Mikey,  
We'll stick together like that Velcro stuff,

I'm the fuzzy side,

You'll be the spiky,  
Ooh!"

 **Just ahead, Branch spotted a waterfall. In a panic, Branch started paddling against the current.**

"Like little kids and pajamas with those funny things at the bottom,

You know… feeties!  
Like donuts and oh what goes with donuts?  
Donuts and…."

 **Too late, the raft fell over the waterfall.**

" _Diabetes!_ "

 **After the splash, Branch dragged himself out and started walking. Unfortunately for him, Cooper came out as well.**

"Don't let me go!  
Don't let me go!  
Don't let me go!  
Don't let me go!"

 **Cooper fell down to Branches legs and hugged them.**

"Hold me!

Hug me!

Take me _please_!  
Na-na-na-na-na-na please don't let me go!"

 **Branch had to wobble across the forest, dragging Cooper on the ground.**

"I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you,  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I NEED YOU!"

 **Finally, Cooper let go and took in a deep breath.**

"Don't let me…..

Go!

Go!

GO!

Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go!"

( end )

"FINE!" Branch finally cracked," If I let you come with me will you shut up?!"

"Yes!" Cooper jumped up and down in excitement. Branch groaned in annoyance and continued on his walk with a happy Cooper behind him.

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

Poppy patiently watched as the soldier that was guarding leave the room for his break. Once he was out, Poppy hurried her way to the others.

"We have thirty minutes before he comes back, did you get any spare keys?" Poppy asked Fuzzbert. The little hairball shook his body and dropped the keys. Poppy silently celebrated and reached for the keys between the bars. She unlocked her cell letting her and Smidge get out. The two girls then opened Satins and Fuzzberts cell so they can enter.

"Ok, tie the ropes together and toss one end out the window," Poppy told them. Everyone took out the rope and started tying it together as Poppy use the nail filer to break off the bars from the window. After a while everything was set.

"You sure about this Poppy?" Smidge tighten the rope around Poppy's waist.  
"How hard can it be?" Poppy looked back down the window. The deep drop was almost enough to make her faint. She quickly looked away and back at Simge, hiding her fear," All I need to do is drop off this 30 foot wall, sneak passed the guards, climb the electric fence without anyone noticing, run into the forest, find Branch, figure out a way out of this crazy world and we're home free!"  
The three trolls looked at the princess like she just grew an extra eye.  
"Uhhh..." Smidge was really confused by her plan.  
"Details are up to me," Poppy cleared up.  
"So this Branch guy," Satin changed the subject," Is he like your Prince Charming or something?"  
"Well... He surely is charming," Poppy chuckled as he she thought about him," But not a prince."

"Oh so he's a knight in shining armor," Smidge assumed as she finished tying the rope.

"Yea, that fits him better," Poppy confirmed.

"So why are _you_ the one escaping? Shouldn't he be finding a way to rescue you?" Smidge asked.

"Well… our world works a little different," Poppy wasn't sure how to explain it to them.

"Really? What makes it different?" Satin asked. Poppy had to think about it for a while.

"Well, we don't have any magic or any magical creatures like talking cookies,"

"What about happily ever afters?" Satin added in.

"Oh we have that!" Poppy chimed," Once we find our soulmates and get married of course."

"All right, done. Now hurry!" Smidge nudged her out the window. Poppy took a deep breath in and climbed out of the window," Don't worry, we got ya."

The others held onto the rope tightly and lowered Poppy down. Once she was on the floor, She untied herself and waited for the others. Fuzzbert was next to get down, then Satin. Smidge tied one end of the rope to a bar and climbed out as well. Now with all of them out of the cell, the 4 trolls ran across the garden. They hid behind trees, bushes and whatever they can find.

The fence was only a few feet away. The group saw three soldiers pass by and hid behind a gold statue.

"Ok so what do we do when we reach the electric fence?" Satin whispered to Poppy.

"Fuzzbert got the fairy dust and Smidge _is_ trained to use magic," Poppy hinted.

"I can use it so the fence doesn't electrocute us!" Smidge finished the thought.

"Precisely!" Poppy was glad that they were catching on. They waited as the soldiers walked by the statue they were behind. Once they were gone, the trolls ran to the fence. Fuzzbert shook out the bag of fairy dust which Smidge gladly grabbed. As she sprinkled the area of the fence they were going to climb, Poppy took another look around the garden. Right next to her was another gold statue. This one was of a female troll who appeared to be looking behind her as she was running with a baby in her arms. Satin noticed Poppy studying the statues and decided to talk.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"These statues, there… so life like," Poppy touched the statue and looked at every little detail," Who ever made them sure pays attention to detail."

"With a golden orb it only takes seconds to make them," Satin suddenly said.

"What?" Poppy looked back at her in confusion. Satin moved her hand around to gesture at every statue in the garden.

"King Midas found a way to use magic and with that magic he created the golden orbs. With just one hit of that orb you'll be nothing but gold in seconds!"

"You mean these statues are…." Poppy couldn't even dare to finish her sentence.

"Yep, Once your gold he brings you here to be nothing but a decoration for his garden," Satin revealed. Poppy slowly placed her hand heart as she quietly looked around again.

"That's horrible," she whispered. There were golden statues as far as the eye can see. All of them use to be living beings with families and a life to live. How can someone be so heartless to sentence innocent trolls to a cruel fate.

"Alright, everything is ready," Smidge started climbing the fence. Everyone hurried there way up the fence but a sudden flash of red light and siren went off.

"What's going on!?" Poppy ask frighten from the sudden noise.

"They found out we're escaping!" Smidge hurried her way to the top," Come on! The magic will only last a few minutes!"

As Smidge went down, Poppy made it to the top where she can see the king and some soldiers make their way to the fence.

"Oh no!" Poppy wasted no time and went straight down to the ground with Smidge. Soon, Satin and Fuzzbert where the ones on the top of the fence.

"Don't let them get away!" King Midas told his soldiers. The trolls reached the fence and started climbing towards the escaping ones.

"Hurry!" Poppy and Smidge called out to them. Satin and Fuzzbert jumped over to the other side and quickly climbed down. Once on the ground, the trolls made a run for it. The magic on the fence clearly went away because before the soldiers can reach the top, the electricity came back on and shocked them off the fence. Frustrated, King Midas ran to the castle.

In the front of the castle, the four trolls made their way to the bridge that went over the giant moat.

"There they are!" King Midas slammed the doors open and pointed at them. Soldiers came out with weapons and slingshots. A majority of them started launching golden orbs at them. The orbs would hit the grass making it turn to solid gold. The four trolls dodged the orbs and ran across the bridge. One of the golden orbs flew past them and landed on the other side of the bridge causing it to turn into gold.

"Whoa! Back up!" Poppy pushed everyone back. The gold was crawling across the bridge and making its way towards them. The four slowly backed up before turning around to run but right behind them were the soldiers getting ready to capture them. Poppy looked around for any solutions but there was none. It was either be turned into solid gold or go back to being locked up.

"Jump!" Smidge shouted.

"Huh?" Poppy looked down at Smidge. The tiny troll tripped Poppy off the bridge and jumped herself followed by Satin and Fuzzbert. The four fell straight into the wild river that started to carry them away.

"Are you insane!?" Poppy suffered to stay above water.

"Duck!" Smidge pointed upwards where the soldiers started throwing arrows and golden orbs. Poppy nearly dodge a golden orb that ended up hitting a rock. The trolls dived into the water knowing it would make it harder for the soldiers to aim for them. The current of the river took the trolls further away but it seemed like the waters weren't even close to slowly down or ending.

"Does anyone know where…. We're going!" Poppy barley got out as the water kept dragging her down.

"I don't know! I just winged it!" Smidge hopped onto a piece of driftwood. Satin tried looking ahead to see what was coming. What she saw only made her eyes widen in horror.

"Waterfall!" She cried out. Everyone looked and saw it was true. Just a few seconds away was a deep drop that seemed to lead into a giant hole too deep and dark to see where it was going. Poppy grabbed an incoming rock and held onto Satins hand to stop her from going any further. Satin grabbed onto Smidge who also grabbed onto a tuft of Fuzzberts hair.

"Grab on tight!" Poppy told them. It wasn't long until they heard a group of trolls running towards them.

"Capture them!" a soldier shouted. The soldiers readied there slingshots and aimed the golden orbs at Poppy first. The pink princess gasped in fight from the problematic situation they were in. Seeing no other choice but one, Poppy let go of the rock sending her and the others off the waterfall. Everyone screamed, horrified at what was coming next once they entered the giant hole. The soldiers launched their golden orbs towards them hoping to get them before they fell but failed. King Midas watched everything from above and growled in anger when he saw them get away. He took a breath in to calm himself down.

"Relax, what are the chances they'll survive that… _Mad, crazy world"_

 **Well that's that! I** _ **was**_ **going to have King Midas reveal where the hole led to but I'll save that for the next chapter. Song in this is " Don't Let Me Go" from Shrek the Musical. I just thought it fit Cooper well for some reason. Hope to see you all next time!**


	6. Clock Tower

**Hey hey! Sorry for the wait, I had a little trouble with this chapter. Mainly cause of the song. I always have trouble with that. But I'm here so let's get started.**

 **Guest - Thank you very much**

 **Rebey Montana - oh don't worry. All will fall in place at the end…. Kinda….. And I guess Branch is a bit like a prince.**

 **TAO DANCING GIRAF - Sorry it took time to answer. YES! YOU TOTALLY SHOULD CREATE AN ACCOUNT! Join us and be part of the fun! Just be warned. It takes a lot if dedication to write a story. Especially if it's a parody because you need to stay true to the story and still make it original.**

 **Jpbake- First, I hope things will get better at your State. Don't want anything bad to happen and sorry you feel like the government isn't much help. Yes, I have a Shrek parody in mind, just need to find out how to make it work. And yes, King Midas is suppose to be a crazy guy in this story.**

 **Here we go!**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Poppy screamed her lungs out as she fell and fell without a sign of stopping. The hole almost seemed endless. The deeper they went in the darker it got. Soon all they could see was pure black. The only thing to be heard was the trolls screaming echoing inside the hole.

Poppy had no idea what was gonna happen or how long it would take until they hit the ground. What was very unexpected was the sound of piano keys playing as if something was sliding side to side on them. Soon she felt her feet land on something solid but she still had the feeling of falling. Suddenly, sparks of lights started to come across from the sides of the hole. The lights gave them a clearer view of what was happening.

Poppy looked down to see she was standing on a pair of drums. Shocked, Poppy took a few steps back causing the drums to tilt and knock her off them.

To her side, Smidge was being tossed around on a piano. She kept sliding side to side as it tilted.

"What's going on!?" Smidge screamed in terror. Poppy looked down to see even more items coming up. One of them being a big pocket watch. After she watched it go above her, she looked back down in time to smack against a bookshelf. Lucky for her, she crashed against the books and went threw the opening of the shelf.

"Poppy?!" She heard Satin scream with a questioning tone. The princess looked above her to see Satin was surrounded by small drops of water. Most likely from the waterfall. When the lights went past the drops of water, it came out in different colors and illuminated the hole like a rainbow.

A wavy mirror slid it's way in front of Poppy where she noticed that her reflection wasn't right side up but upside down.

"What in the world?" Poppy whispered to herself. What mad world was she entering. As she fell, she slammed her back onto an incoming bed that bounced her off it. Poppy was now faced down where she finally saw a solid checkerboard floor coming. Poppy threw her hands over her eyes and let out the loudest scream she has ever done. The moment she collided with the checkerboard floor, she ripped through it like paper before actually landing on something solid.

"Oh what a fall," Poppy mumbled as she tried to get up. Shockingly, she hadn't broken any bones or got hurt in any way. That is until Smidge landed on top of her. Then Satin, and finally Fuzzbert who came floating in while grabbing onto an umbrella.

"Where are we?" Satin got off the pile and looked around. Everything looked strange. The walls were a shade of dark red but they seemed very strange. The perspective of the walls was odd. They moved up and down like waves in the ocean. Even atmosphere of the place was out of place. It almost felt like gravity was pulling them up.

"Hey, look at that!" Smidge pointed a peculiar structure. It had a very thin like pole on the bottom with branches of gold spreading out. It held about hundreds of candles and diamonds in the air. That's when it struck Poppy.

"That's a chandelier," She concluded. Everyone slowly moved their attention up in the air where a table and chair were glued onto the checkerboard ceiling.

"Oh," Everyone realized they were upside down. At that moment, they were all pulled into the air and fell onto the floor above.

"Well that was an interesting experience," Satin shook her head from the fall. The gang of trolls looked around the place in curiosity. A small piece of bread laying on a table caught Smidges attention. On the side of the bread was a note that read _eat me_.

"This looks tasty," Smidge smiled as she took a bite out of it.

"I don't think you should be eating random things you find Smidge," Poppy warned her. She had a very bad feeling about this place.

"Ah what's the worse that can happen?" without warning, Smidge felt herself grow bigger in height," Whoa, what's going on?"

Smidge watched as the ceiling came closer to her and her friends became smaller.

"Look out!" Poppy backed up with than others. They all watched in surprise as Smidge grew bigger and bigger. She was growing so much, her head started pressing against the ceiling and from some cracks. Finally, when it seemed like she was about to break the ceiling, Smidge stopped growing.

"Uh… maybe I shouldn't have eaten that bread, hehe," Smidge was clearly nervous of the situation she was in.

"What do we do?" Satin panicked as she hid behind Poppy. The pink princess looked ahead of her at the table. Sitting at the middle was a bottle with a note reading drink me. She walked up to it and picked it off the table.

"Try this?" Poppy handed it to the giant Smidge. The yellow troll slowly took it from her hands and studied it a bit first.

"Oh sure. Give her more random things to eat," Satin said sarcastically. Smidge carefully placed the small glass bottle over her lips and drank the liquid inside. She set it down and looked at herself.

"Um, it didn't do anything," Smidge comment before she suddenly shrank down to her normal size.

"Better?" Poppy asked her. Smidge nodded yes in response. The group of trolls one again looked at the strange room.

"How do we get out of here?" Satin asked out loud. Poppy took another look at the table where a gold key laid. Her eyes then landed on a nearby door.

"Maybe this can help?" Poppy took the key and stuck it into the door lock. Before she can open it, she saw a sign that said _watch your step._ Not really paying attention to it, Poppy pushed open the door only to feel gravity start to pull her down again in the otherside.

"Poppy!" Everyone screamed when they saw her fall. They all ran to the door and one by one, fell out of the door.

"What is this place!?" was Smidges last words before the door shut close.

 _ **With Branch**_

Cooper was leading the way to the clock tower while humming his song. Branch on the other hand was quit annoyed with his singing already. It's been like hours to him and if he didn't stop soon he just might tear his hair out.

"Are we almost there yet?" He snapped in anger.

"Yea, just over this hill," Cooper hopped his way up a hill. At the top, Branch spotted a large clock tower. The thing seemed very old. So old that the hands on the clock weren't moving," You'll find what you're looking for in there."

"Well let's go then," Branch ran his way towards the tower. He forced open the old door and went in. Above them was an endless sight of spirals and stairs.

"Whoa…. So we're gonna like... Climb all those… stairs?" There were so many that it made Cooper feel dizzy.

"Oh yea," Branch said confidently. He marched up those stairs with a frighten Cooper behind him. After what seemed like forever to poor Cooper, they were nearing the top. Branch was the first to make it and found another door that read _Entrance._ He turned the doorknob and peeked inside the place.

"Wow," Branch whispered in amazement. The inside of the clock tower was huge and beautiful. All the gears and machinery perfectly fit together like one big puzzle piece. He placed his hand on a gear and slowly spun it. The spider webs ripped apart and the dust flew off it. He watched as each gear spun another like a team. A loud ring startled him. He looked around and noticed the spinning made the clock hands hit 11 o clock. He listened to the echo of the ring fade away and looked ahead of him.

Near the giant clock was a small figure under a white cloth. Just out of curiosity, Branch walked up to it and studied it. The white cloth was old and ripped. Through one of the holes he can see the color blue and sparkling clothes. It looked like a female was in it. He clutched the cloth in his hands and pulled it away to reveal a surprising sight. A blue like troll stood there like a statue. Positioned to look like a wooden figure from a clock. Her eyes were closed shut as if she was asleep. Branch thought it was strange for a girl to just be standing in the middle of this room. He circled her and studied her features. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and had a headband with gears on them. She wore a purple sparkling dress that had clock like designs on it. The front was like a clock's hands and the bottom half of the dress had layers. The top layer having small roman numbers decorating all over it. After awhile of looking at her, Branch just shrugged it off and was about to search the room.

"Boo!" He suddenly felt someone grab his hand. His first reaction was to turn around and throw a punch but whoever grabbed him. Whoever it was ducked just in time to avoid it," Whoa! Feisty are we."

The girl had suddenly started talking and laughing.

"What? Why were you…"

"Scared ya didn't I!? Haha! I heard someone coming in and decided to have a little fun. It's not everyday I get visitors!" The girl happily skipped passed Branch and looked out the giant clock," In fact, I'm not allowed to have visitors any more for a while."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Branch felt uncomfortable around this girl.

"The names Chenille! I live in this clock tower," Chenille grabbed his hand and shook it pretty fast.

"I'm Branch. Why were you…."

"Why was I locked in here? Well a troll that I know decided that I was causing too much trouble and locked me up in here. Said he'll let me out once I learn to stay put. Like that'll ever happen," Chenille explained rather too fast for Branch. She sat back down and looked up at Branch," So what brings you here in my humble home?"

"I… uh…" Branch had no idea how to react to this girl.

"Branch!... Where are you?" Cooper dragged himself up the stairs and into the room. He collapsed onto the floor once he entered," why so many stairs?"

"Cooper! How nice of you to come," Chenille waved hello at the llama troll.

"Hey, Chenille. How's it been?" Cooper clumsy got back in his feet.

"Same as always. Trapped in this _tick tock trap,"_ Chenille sighed at the thought of being stuck in here.

"You two know each other?" Branch was confused at first.

"Yea. We see eachother time to time in the forest," Chenille answered," When I'm not stuck in here that is."

Chenille angrily mumbled to herself and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean stuck?" Branch asked her. Chenille took a deep breath in as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing too important. Just some know it all Fairy Tale who doesn't want me out in the open so he stuffs me in here!" Chenille raised her voice at the end if her sentence. She was clearly mad at someone or something. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down," But what _is_ important is the reason why you two came?" Chenille got back on track.

"Branch here needs your gold gear," Cooper answered for him.

"My… gold gear?" Chenille suddenly had a surprised tone. Her hand moved onto her chest and clutched something under her dress.

"You know where it is?" Branch asked with some hope.

"Y… yea…." Chenille pulled out a necklace from under her dress. It was a gold chain with half a gear attach to it. The gear was perfectly polished and glimmered like real gold. In the middle of it was half of what appeared to be a heart," but only half. My sister, Satin, has the other half."

"Well, where is she?" Branch asked. Chenille turned her head towards the giant clock. She took a few steps closer while her expression dropped into a worry yet sad look.

"She's somewhere out there, prisoner by those Fairytale creatures…" her voice was becoming soft and gentle," When we were young Satin and I were running from the guards. Unfortunately she wasn't lucky to escape the traps they set. She was taken away and now I'm not even sure where she is."

"Oh…." Branch didn't know what to say. He felt his heart break for the girl. He couldn't imagine how it feels to lose someone you care about. Actually, yes he can. It felt like nothing in the world matters anymore. It felt like someone yanked a piece of you away. It felt like…. A hole in your heart. The same feeling he is feeling now. He needed to find Poppy. That's all that mattered to him now and if he didn't, he doesn't know what he'll do. He needed Chenille to find her sister to gain that other half of the gear. He watched as Chenille looked down at her necklace. Mainly at the half heart part," I'm sorry for your lost. I wish there was something I can do."

"Yea, sorry I couldn't give you my gear. I totally would, really, but my sister…." Chenilles voice trailed off. A thought then struck Branch in his head.

"What if we search for her! I still need to get two more items. Maybe we'll find her on the way," Branch recommended.

"Thanks but I've looked all over already. I've searched and searched but I can't seem to make a single difference! I can't seem to _bring back the ones I love_! She's…. Gone," Chenille slowly sat back down on a chair next to the clock," Sometimes it feels like I'm stuck in time."

"Come on, what's holding you back from fulfilling your dream for the future?" Branch asked.

"Unlike the Fairytales, I don't have a future. I don't have a single story to tell," Chenille answered.

"So, Life isn't gonna hand you a story to tell, you have to get up and create one for yourself," Branch took a seat next to her," Do you really want to keep living in the present. Hidden here all by yourself? Listening to all those Fairytales tell you your useless?"

"A Forbidden must stay hidden," Chenille whispered.

"What?" Branch was confused by her words at first.  
"A Forbidden Tale must be useless," Chenille was having a hint of music in her voice," It's absurd!"

( sing, **bold for actions** )

"Fairytales are like angels but it's an act,  
Merely meant to throw me,  
How could someone hate me when in fact,  
They don't know me!"

" **Whoa whoa, this isn't time for a musical number," Branch tried to tell her as he got up but Chenille just sat him back down.**

"Blinded by their treasure,  
When all is said and done,  
Is it time for a desperate measure?  
Oh I wonder….."

 **As she sang, she slowly walked up to the giant gears and dusted off the dust.**

"Why shouldn't I write my future here?  
I know the girl I might become here,  
Sad and confined and always trapped in here and stuck in time,"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Very inspirational, but we're wasting time, we need to take you out now,"

 **Branch didn't want to deal with any music right now.**

 _ **Chenille speaking**_

"Is that a promise?"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

" I think it would do you some good,"

 _ **Chenille spoken**_

"You do?"

 _ **Branch speaking**_

"Chenille I've never seen someone who needed to get out more. Believe me, I lived in a fear bucker for more than half my life until my fiance dragged me out."

" **I don't know," Chenille turned away. She wasn't too sure about leaving now. Was her sister really gone? Or is she still out there? Somewhere? Feeling like he was gonna give up, Branch turned to Cooper for help.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"You must show devotion everyday,  
Don't let go of it,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"If a new bad time comes my way?"

 **Chenille sat down on a gear on the ground.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"You surpass it,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"What would be your suggestion?"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Stand on your own two feet,"

 **Cooper ran behind her and pushed her up on her feet.**

"And ask why a certain question,

Keeps repeating…"

 _ **Chenille**_

"Why shouldn't I write my future here?  
I know the girl I might become here,  
Write my future or I might end up lost in time,"

 _ **Chenille and Cooper**_

"Love comes to those who go and find it,  
If you've a dream then stand behind it,"

 **Chenille ran up to the giant clock and opened a small door that led to the outside.**

"Maybe there's more beyond my present time!"

 **She looked around once again at the forest. Satin was somewhere, she knew it. But she would never find her if she stayed in the clock tower. She used her hair to grab onto a clocks hand and climb up the clock tower.**

"What if I dared?  
What if I tried?  
Am I prepared for what's outside?"

 **At the top of the tower, she had a clearer view of the forest. She was feeling overjoyed at what was about to happen. With a push of her hair, Chenille moved the clock hand to strike 12 causing it to ring all across the forest.**

"Why shouldn't I write my future here?  
It's time to break from being stuck in time!

It's time to break from being stuck in time!"

( end )

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES THAT YOU'LL COME WITH US!" Branch shouted from below the clock.

 _ **With Poppy**_

"Oh…. My head…" the pink princess mumbled as she got up. She shook her head to get rid of the pain and looked around. Everyone was still with her in one piece.

"Where are we?" Smidge rolled over her back so she can sit up.

"Where are we indeed?" Satin took a good look around. They landed in what appeared to be garden full of rose bushes. Poppy picked herself up and looked around the garden. It was absolutely beautiful. Green grass, a heart shaped water fountain in the middle, and red roses at every corner. Well, almost red. Poppy was so amazed she rammed into a tree when she stepped back. The pressure of the collision caused something wet to fall on her head. She felt her hair and looked down at her fingers. A red thick liquid flowed across her fingers.

"Red paint?" Poppy wondered out loud. She looked up to catch sight of wonderful white roses. Some were half painted red. Feeling curious, Poppy plucked a half painted rose from the tree and studied its features"very peculiar."

"INTRUDERS!" Poppy jumped at the sudden sound of a male. She rushed back to the group in time to see a strange looking soldier coming to them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Smidge tilted her head when she saw what appeared to be a walking giant card. The soldier stopped in front of them and pointed his spear.

"In the name of the queen, I order you intruders to come with me!" He ordered.

"Name of the queen? What did we do wrong?" Satin didn't understand.

"You have trespassed on private grounds and committed robbery and vandalism!" he told them with a firm tone.

"Robbery?" Satin repeated in confusion.

"Vandalism?" Smidge was confused as well. The card pointed behind the group towards where Poppy was. They all looked down at her hands to see the half painted flower in her hands.

"Surely painting the queens roses is considered vandalism!" He told them. He marched up to Poppy and grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa whoa! I didn't… i mean I found it like this!" Poppy tried to explain but the card kept pulling her away.

"Hey! let her go!" Smidge demanded but the card just turned to glare at her.

"You all will have to follow me to the queen!"

"Follow you?! I don't think so!" Smidge huffed with her arms crossed.

"You dare defy the queens orders? Your coming with me weather you like it or not!" the soldier demanded with an even firmer tone.

"Yea? You and what army?" Smidge challenged with a smirk. With in seconds, the card multiplied himself into more cards. They shuffled and stacked over each other like real cards until they completely surrounded the group. Smidges smile slowly wiped away when she realized what just happened. Feeling some anger, Satin smacked the back of Smidges head.

"Ow," was all Smidge could say now.

 **Well there's that! And Jpbake, hope your state gets better in time for your niece to go to school. Oh and might as well announce it now. This story had a lot of subplots to it that it just couldn't fit into one story. So, I planed a few sequels to this story. So I finish this story with some unanswered questions, they'll most likely be in the sequels. Anyways, hope to see you all next time! The song is a parody of " These palace Walls" from Aladdin the Broadway musical.**


	7. Wonder Land

**Hey everyone. Not really feeling like my old happy perky self right now. I'm quite sad and depressed. Family reasons but hey. Things will get better right? Since my stories usually show how I feel, this chapter may seem dull and rushed sorry. I don't feel like replying to reviews so thanks to everyone. Also, Purple eyes, can I use her as a dragon and not a troll. A troll wouldn't fit but a dragon like that would.**

 _ **In the forest**_

" If I remember correctly… the way to the Dark Land is..." Chenille was looking at a path that led to two different other paths. She walked to the right road and stood next to the sign that had two arrows pointing on either side," this way... follow me!" she cheered as she skipped her way into a dark spooky woods.  
"Is she serious?" Branch was shocked that a sweet innocent girl like her would pick a scary path.  
"Of course!" Cooper cheered as he followed her into the dark woods," if you want to get to the Dark Lands then we must take the spooky path."  
"Of course we have to," Branch rolled his eyes as he took the path," It's a fairytale cliche."  
After what seemed like hours to the gray troll, he started to feel like they weren't getting anywhere.  
"We've been walking for almost 30 minutes," Branch complained as he looked around. He suddenly heard a light rustle behind some bushes. He looked behind him but couldn't see anything," Are we lost?"  
"Maybe..." Chenille shrugged like nothing was wrong," The dark forest is a maze."  
"A WHAT!" Branch snapped as he quickly turned his head to the blue troll.  
"A maze," Chenille looked up at him," You know… it's like a puzzle but..."  
"I know what a maze is!" Branch shouted at her as he got closer to her," Why did you take a maze path!?"  
"Because it's called The Dark Lands ," Cooper rolled his head at him as he continued to walk ahead," You know... the forest that has what you need. The amethyst crystal."  
Branch sighed at the thought of being in a maze with the 2 most annoying trolls he ever met. He then heard a stick snap right behind him. He quickly turned his head around and observed the dead black forest. He listened for the snap again but it never came.  
"Hey Branch come on!" Chenille waved her arm signaling him to keep walking.  
Branch looked at her then back behind him. He slowly started to walk as he kept his eyes on the side of the path.

 _ **In wonderland**_

The group of trolls nervously walked across the halls. The castle was mainly made up of two colors. Black like the night and red like roses. The cards marched their way towards a pair of doors in the shape of a giant heart. They slammed open the doors and dragged them all into a throne room. In the very middle was a lady troll. Her black and red hair tied to form the the shape of a heart. Her gown was a bright red with dark black stripes. The top part of her dress had a checkered design and her puff sleeves were nearly as big as her head. The collar of her dress was like those a clown would wear. To top off her look, she wore a big red and gold crown with a heart shaped ruby on top. There was no doubt in their minds. This was the Queen of Hearts.

"Who do we have here?!" The queen angrily demanded.

"We caught these trespassers picking and painting your roses," the cards threw them ahead and pushed them closer to the queen.

"Trespassing?!" The queen screamed. Her voice loud enough to shake the whole castle," Painting my roses?! How dare they!"

"Your highness, please, we have nothing to do with the roses. We didn't even know this was your castle," Poppy attempted to explain the whole event to her.

"Please! Everyone knows about their one and only queen!"

"But we didn't!" Smidge spoke up," You see, we fell off a waterfall and into a giant hole that was full of random stuff like instruments, books, beds. Then we crashed into a wall where I drank this strange liquid that made me grow like…"

"Silence!" The queen harshly silenced the small troll. Smidge ducked behind Poppy and tugged o to her dress in fear.

"Please, let us go, we just want to leave Wonderland..." Poppy was slienced once more.

Non scenes! There is no way out of here! What you have done is unforgivable! As punishment for this heinous crime, you shall be decapitated!"

"What, no!" Satin gasped.

"Don't we get at least a trail!?" Poppy begged.

"Off with their heads!" The queen declared. The knights grabbed onto the the group and began to pull them away.

"Let me go!" Smidge threw some punches and kicks at the soldiers.

"This is crazy! Your mad!" Satin was surprised at how fast this lady was to behead them.

"Your majesty," she was interrupted by a female voice. Coming up the aisle was a troll with a black hat decorated with feathers and ribbons. She had dark red skin and light blue hair tucked under her hat. She wore mostly black. Black shirt, black pants and a black cape.

"Yes Maddy," The queen placed her attention to her still holding an annoyed tone.

"Your daily entertainment is here," She said. The queen rolled her eyes as if she couldn't care less about it.

"Bring them in," she looked over at Poppy," We'll behead you afterwards."

The soldiers all set the group behind them and next to the queen's throne. Coming from the door was a rather large box being pulled by some adorable beatles dressed in colorful fabric. The little bugs pushed the box in front of the queen and waited for the show.

Poppy on the other hand had to find another way of escape. This queen was out of her mind if she wanted to behead the first trolls she lays her eye's on. As the lights in the room began to dim down, she heard a haunting like voice start to speak.

"Ladies and gents this is the moment you've all been waiting for," the voice was soft and gentle. It echoed across the room but Poppy couldn't find the source of the voice. She looked around but the voice kept talking without a clue of where it was coming from," Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor…."

It took the princess a second to finally catch sight of a very wide smile floating above the box. This smile was no ordinary smile. It had sharp razor teeth that sparkled like white snow.

"And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore," The smile sang," Taking your breath. Stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind…."

A white night came out of the box and took out some supplies that looked like props for a show.  
Don't fight it, it's coming running at ya!"

That's when Poppy notice that the knight had left the box slightly open.  
"It's only this moment. Don't care what comes after!" As the music started to pick up, Poppy nudged her friends and pointed at the box. They all knew already what she wanted to do. They carefully snuck behind the knights that were guarding them and tiptoed to away.  
"Your fever dream! Can't you see it getting closer? Just surrender 'cause…."

"STOOOOOP!" The queen demanded. The white knight was about to open the box but let it go while the smile just disappeared in mid air. The whole room went silent, waiting for what the queen was gonna say next," Out of all the trolls out there you choose this one to come?! This… traitor!"

The white knight looked behind her then back at the queen and pointed at herself. The queen gave a low growl.

"After years of betrayal you dare show your hideous face here in _my_ castle!" The queen slammed her hand on her throne making a loud _bang,"_

Knowing she wasn't happy to see her the knight bowed her head in shame and pulled her bugs and box out of the room. Once they were gone, the queen placed her attention back at her guards.

"Finally, they're gone. Now…." When the queen looked over her shoulder she found that the trolls had vanished," Where are those trolls?"

The guards looked behind them in surprise. They looked at each other as if asking what happened.

"You fools! They escaped?!" The queen angrily jumped out of her seat making the soldiers step back in fear.

"We… we…" one if the knights tried to speak.

"Why are you all standing there like lifeless pieces of paper!? GO FIND THEM! I WANT THEIR HEADS!" The queen repeatedly stomped her foot in anger like a child having a tantrum. All the cards scattered around trying to get away from the queens anger," I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I WANT THEM!"

Poppy and the others shivered in fear as they heard the queens harsh voice from the castle gates. They had snuck inside the box full of props and huddled against each other in fear that she might find them.

 _ **In the Dark Forest**_

"I spy with my little eye…. Something green!" Cooper and Chenille were playing a game to keep themselves entertained.

"Hmmmmm… That leaf!" Chenille pointed up at a tree.

"Yes! Ok ok, I spy with my little eyes something…. Small!" Branch was about ready to strangle these two the ground.

"That leaf!" Chenille chimed.

"Yes! Alright I'll stump you for sure this time. I spy with my little…"

"A leaf!" Branch answered before Cooper even finished the hint.

"Ding ding ding! One point for Branch! Now! I spy…"

"A leaf and let me guess!... The next one is a leaf," Branch sarcastically asked.

"Ok you're creeping me out, you some kind of mind reading wizard?" Cooper closed in on Branch and observed him.

"How long until we get out of the Dark Lands?" Branch just about had it with all this perkiness.

"It's not long. Just about a day," Cooper answered very casually but this caused the troll to panic.

"A day!? How is that not long!?"

"Usually those who enter here never find their way back. An average hike is about 3 days," Chenille answered him. Branch groand in disbelief. He rolled his head into the palm of his hand.

"Is there any way to get out faster?" He mumbled.

"Hmmmm….. Ah! You know Branch, We know a guy who keeps..." Cooper was interrupted by Chenille.  
"Don't you dare say his name!"  
"Why..." Cooper laughed at Chenilles sudden anger," He's always around when we come to this forest."  
"Yea but then he officially shows up when you started talking about you know who," Chenille argued.  
"Wait, what do you mean officially?" Branch asked getting a little suspicious.  
"He.." Cooper was about to explain but stopped when Chenille coughed signalling him to not say it,"... I mean... uh… Never mind."  
With that Cooper shut his mouth and walked besides Branch. After a while Cooper leaned over and whispered.  
"He follows us when we enter this forest,"  
"I heard you!" Chenille turned around at him.  
"What..." Cooper complained," It's not like he ever turns us in."  
"Yea but Guy Diamond is so annoyIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" Chenille was suddenly thrown into the air by a net. Chenille screamed as the net she's trapped in bounced up and down.  
"Oh oh... Chenille are you ok!?" Cooper cried out as he watched his friend yell.  
"I don't know..." Chenille cried out. As the net stopped bouncing Chenille slowly stopped panicking and struggling," what... but… how?"  
"You said my name?" a silver sparkling troll suddenly jumped onto a branch that reached Chenille.  
Chenilles scared face slowly turned to an annoyed one.  
"Why are you always following us!?" she growled at him.

"What, a guy can't take a stroll in the forest," Guy Diamond laughed.

"Put me down!" Chenille shook the net and the branch she was hanging on.

"Alright alright, no need to get all feisty," Guy Diamond cut the rope sending Chenille falling into a bush below.

"Ow," she moaned. Guy Diamond hopped off the tree, grabbed her hand and pulled the girl back onto her feet," Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I believe the better question is, why are _you_ here? I locked you up in that tower a few hours ago," Guy Diamond didn't understand how this girl could've gotten out.

"Well if you must know!" Chenille pulled her hand away from the glitter trolls," These _gentlemen_ kindly let me out."

"Well then I'll just have to kindly put you back in don't I?" Guy Diamond grabbed onto her hand and began to pull her back to where the clock tower is.

"What!? No!" Chenille pulled back but Guy Diamond wouldn't let go.

"Chenille you know very well why you can't be in the open!" Guy Diamond tried to tell her," Your a forbidden! The fairy tale creatures know your face! If they find you they'll take you away like they did to Satin!"

"And who's fault was that?!" Chenille finally managed to pull out of his grip," Your the one who cut our hair! You let the knights take her away and held me behind the bush while I watched!"

"Chenille…"

"And now you won't let me go find her!"

"Chenille…"

"You lock me up in that clock tower!"

"Please understand!"

"I'm not gonna stay put! Frozen in time! Waiting and praying that my sister will come back!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Guy Diamond finally raised his voice higher than hers. He held into her shoulders so she can look at him eye to eye," Ok?! That's what friends do! They watch out for one another! They lead the ones they care about away from danger! Not towards it!"

"Yea well…. I wish you weren't my friend!" Chenille pushed him away and walked behind her new friends leaving a rather shocked glitter troll.

"Ok?..." Branch was just as shocked. He had no clue on what just happened," I don't want to intrude on anything here but I really need Chenille now."

"Chenille?" Guy Diamond tried to change his shocked feeling.

"I need her gold gear but she only has half. Her sister has the other half," Branch explained.

"And why do you need her necklace?"

"It's on the list of things that the king needs," Branch took out the list and showed it to the glitter troll. Guy Diamond took the list and looked over it.

"King Midas sent on this quest?" Gut Diamond seemed confused.

"I'm trying to find my fiancee, Poppy. King Midas says that with these items he can use some magic to find her,"

"Magic? King Midas? Don't be ridiculous," Guy Diamond chuckled as he handed the list back," King Midas can't use magic. You need to have years of training or be born with it. Yea King Midas has the golden touch but that's more of a curse."

"But… he promised me that he'll help," Branch didn't want to believe that King Midas was cheating him.

"He's probably getting some wizard to do it," Guy Diamond shrugged. His eyes then moved towards Cooper," Shouldn't you be back at the hidden kingdom. It's really dangerous out here you know."

"Nah, I'm joining my buddy Branch here on his adventure," Cooper chimed. Branch felt odd when the lama troll called him his buddy.

"Warning you right now, every minute you're out of hiding, the more danger your getting into,"

"If that's so why aren't you hiding?" Branch asked.

"No need. As a Fairy Tale no one goes after me," Guy Diamond revealed to Branches confusion.

"Your a Fairy Tale?"

"Yep! Robin Hood at your service," He bowed down to him like he was royalty," But that's my fairy tale name. You can call me Guy Diamond."

"So you help others no matter what?" Branch asked with some hope.

"Yes sir," Guy Diamond nodded.

"Then can you help us find the amethyst crystal?" Branch suggested.

"Why are you in the Dark Forest? This place has been isolated for 20 years,"

"I need the amethyst crystal. King Midas said it would be here," Branch explained. Guy Diamond stayed thinking for a while. He wasn't quite sure where he would find that amethyst crystal. He then snapped his fingers indicting he just thought of something.

"You know, the Dark Forest use to be ruled by a dark fairy," Guy Diamond revealed.

"Dark Fairy," Branch thought out loud. This sounded kinda familiar to Branch," Isn't that… what was her name? The one who was mad about not being invited to the party…. Mal… mela…."

"Maleficent," Cooper said with an almost blank tone. His face turned pale at just the mention of the evil fairy," She's one of the most evil characters out their. Her powers are like no other, she's probably the most dangerous villain out there!"

"Hey hey, relax," Guy Diamond lifted tried to assure the panicking troll," Maleficent died 20 years ago, remember? But her castle still stands here in the Dark Forest. The amethyst crystal must be located there. I can lead you there if you like but I can't guarantee you'll find anything."

"It's worth a shot," Branch was determined," I need to find a way back to Poppy and way back home."

"Well lucky for you I happen to be an excellent leader!" Guy Diamond proudly marched away with the group following him," I love helping those in need and leading them the way to their destiny!"

"Yea right," Chenille mumbled. Guy Diamond was able to catch her remark but just shook it off.

They walked to across the bushes and trees until they came into sight with a very unique looking river. Branch looked in awe. This river seemed to be defying gravity. Different paths of rivers floated above him while others her at his level. Some rivers were flowing above other rivers. They splashed around like a real river would but this, this was something else.

"Whoa. This… this is impossible…. It's beautiful," Branch couldn't take his eyes off the marvelous sight.

"It is isn't it. The water has a mind of its own you know," Guy Diamond explained," But not many have the power to control it. It's force is too great."

"Amazing," Branch then noticed that Guy Diamond was gathering wood.

"The river will lead us to the castle. If we build a raft we'll be able to get there in no time," Guy Diamond began tying some wood together. The group began helping out.

"Say Guy Diamond, if your a Fairy Tale, why are you helping Chenille and Cooper? Shouldn't you be turning them into the king?" Branch had many questions flying in his mind.

"No matter what others say, not all Fairy Tales are against Forbidden Tales. In fact, many Fairy Tales out there are helping out the Forbidden Tales hide so they don't have to stay with a hellish life. That is when they cooperate well," Guy Diamond gave a slide glance over at Chenille who just huffed and turned her back on him. The glitter troll rolled his eyes and looked back at Branch," I try to do what's right for them. But sometimes to do some good you have to be the bad guy, you know?"

Branch just simply nodded. He knew being a leader was hard work. It's full of hard decisions and a lot of heartbreak. It wasn't an easy task and he knew that once he went back to the real world, he would have to take on responsibility as king.

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Guy Diamond looked up at him once again.

"How do you be a good leader?" He repeated his question. Guy Diamond took his time to respond. His eyes were focused on tying the raft together. Once one side was tied he began to talk and tie another.

"Well, first, you have to listen to what others have to say. Listen to what they want and what they dream of. Then, you have to show compassion. Try to understand the other person and if possible, help that person," once he was done the second vine, he started the third vine," Third, you have to show respect. No matter who that other person is, everyone deserves at least a little respect. And final…"

Once the raft was ready, everyone went behind it and prepared to push it.

"Don't be afraid of making tough decisions, have the courage to push through!" Guy Diamond pushed the raft first and everyone joined in. Once on the wild river, Guy Diamond began to pull up a sail they made out of big leaves.

( sing )

 _ **G.D**_

"I am following the water course!

Following rivers to the creek,

To the destiny that you seek,

Be ready…."

 **As they traveled further across the river, the wilder it got. Branch even took notice a few gold coins were floating by in the water.**

"Away away!

To your destiny!

I will lead the way so you don't stay,

Away away,

To your destiny,

I will lead the way,

So you don't stay,"

 **At an in coming rock, Guy Diamond pulled onto a rope making the raft move to the side and jumping off the river they were on and land on another stream below.**

"Like the stars in the sky,

I will lead the way,

Like an angel who flys high

I will guard the way,

At night I read the stars,

They speak to the heart,

I will lead the way,

All the way,"

 **As he continued to sing about being a leader, Branch was looking all around him. At all the layers of rivers that floated above. He gently reached his hand into a river just above his head and felt the cool refreshing liquid run past his fingers.**

" Away away,

I set a course to find,

A dream imprisoned inside your heart,

Away away,

Keep your dream in your mind,

And when you need to find home,

I'll lead the way,"

 **Guy Diamond looked back at the trolls to see Branch and Cooper seemed to be enjoying the sight of the beautiful river. All except Chenille who was still acting bitter towards him. Guy Diamond never meant any harm to her, he just couldn't afford to let her put herself in danger. If only she understood.**

"Away away,

With courage inside my soul,

I will lead the ones who hold hope and a never ending dream,"

 **While looking at the river below him, Cooper saw something sparkling purple ahead. Interested, he reached in and pulled it out when he felt it. It was a necklace. A purple treble note with a silver chain attached to it. Cooper felt happy about his find and stuffed it under his hat.**

"Away away,

To your destiny,

I will lead the way,

So you don't stay,

I'll lead the way,"

 _ **Back in Wonderland**_

Poppy and the gang peeked out of the box and looked around the old looking forest. For a land of wonder, madness and color, it sure was dull and gloomy looking. Dead, dried up trees everywhere they went. Dark gray clouds filled the sky. The grass was brown and completely dead. With each step they took, they can hear the crunch of the dead grass.

"This is crazy. Do you even know what you are doing?" Smidge asked.

"Not a clue. But anything beats being stuck in that castle," Poppy was more than determined to find her way out of this mad world," We'll find a way out soon."

"You heard the crazy lady. There is no way out. We're stuck here forever!" Satin dramatically said.

"We got in so there has to be a way to get out," Poppy was getting frustrated as well. She couldn't give up just yet. Not until she finds Branch. There had to be a sign, a clue, a hint, anything would do.

"Face it Poppy. We're trapped. There's…."

"Shhh!" Poppy shushed Satin.

"Um, don't you shush me," Satin felt offended when she didn't want to hear her," We…"

"Shhh!" Poppy threw her finger over Satins lips and listened closely," You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Satin mumbled under her finger. Poppy paid attention to something she heard in the distance. And echoing of whistles and soft music gently filled the air. She looked ahead to see a long rectangle table sitting in the middle of nowhere. Poclain plates were neatly set up along with small tea cups. It seemed like a nice tea party was taking place, but it also seemed kinda old. The fading white fabric over the table was torn and full of dirt stains. Some of the plates had cracks and some were even glued together. It looked like some type of party. A very torn down and depressing party. There were only 3 trolls sitting down at the table. One was an odd looking one. Standing on four legs and had a long neck. He wore a dark blue top hat that was decorated dead, dried up flowers. A green and yellow ribbon wrapped around it, giving it some color. Not like it helped. The ribbon was halfway torn and his hat had a hole torn into it.

The other one had sky blue skin and red hair. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron wrapped around her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and held a black ribbon that formed a bow.

The third one was a female troll. Her colors were light turquoise for the skin. Her royal purple hair was tied into a braid by a white ribbon. Her eyes were glued down at her bottomless tea cup. She had one pale blue eye and the other one a gold amber color. She wore a pale white, long, dress, that spilled past her feet. It sparkled in the gloomy light like small snowflakes. She wore an oversized silver crown that wrapped around her head perfectly.

The box they were in came to a sudden stop. The group stayed silent, too afraid to make a sound that can be heard. Without warning, they felt the cart start to tip over and hit the ground, spilling all the supplies and them. Poppy pushes everything off of her and looked ahead. There she saw the white knight, glaring at her. She was a female knight. Her armor was white like pearls. She was a variation of grey coloring. Her skin was silver and her obsidian black hair was braided into a bun, with bright blue streaks running across her hair

"Um…. Hello," Poppy felt nervous about breaking the silent moment.

"Hello," The white knight pulled her up.

"Hallelujah! A gift wrapped cotton candy has arrived!" Poppy heard the llama troll say. She was quickly confused by his words.

"What?" Satin didn't know how to respond.

"Tapdancing Giraf says, Hello, we have received new guest," the girl in a blue dress said. The group was still trying to understand why he would speak like that.

"He's under a curse. He can only speak in impossible riddles or gibberish," The girl in white said.

"That's… different…" Poppy nervously giggled.

"The names Saphira Winters. Just call me Saphira. I'm the white queen of this place," the girl in white introduced herself.

"I'm Rebey Alice Montana!" the girl in the blue dress said," People know me as Alice from Wonderland but I prefer if you call me Rebey. And that right their is Black Raider. You can call her Raider for short." Rebey pointed at the white knight.

"I'm Poppy. This is Satin, Smidge and Fuzzbert. We…"

"You were all running away from the Queen of Hearts," Raider interrupted her," I saw you sneak into the box."

" The crowned heart has lost her head and can't be found. Lose her mind will bring joy," Tapdancing Giraf comment ( I'll call you T.G )

"You said it T.G. You said it," everyone heard a voice echo across the area. Poppy looked all around her but couldn't seem to find the source of the voice.

"What was that?" Poppy whispered to herself. She then felt a sudden push drag her onto a chair.

"Don't be nervous little ones. Sit, sit. Join us for the party," Poppy kept looking around but couldn't find anyone. It wasn't until she looked over at her friends when she saw they all had terrified expressions on their faces.

"What? What are you all loo…." the second Poppy looked to her side, she was greeting by a wide shining smile. A smile so wide but didn't have anyone to belong to. It was floating in mid air,"... Whoa! Who are you!?"

Poppy hopped out her chair and ran to her group of friends.

"Awe, she's afraid," the toothy grin slowly disappeared in a dark mist. Poppy and her group all looked around frantically, trying to find the strange creature " Don't be. I don't bite."

They heard the same haunting voice behind them. They turned to see another troll. A troll with his green hair tucked under a dark purple hat and blue skin. The trolls eyes widen when they saw him appear out of nowhere, but what frighten them even more was how wide this trolls grin was. His teeth were whiter than snow and pearls. Not to mention they were sharper than a blade. This troll wore a dark purple tux and a black bow tie.

"I know I may seem…. Intimidating, but…." Before he can say anything else, he disappeared at will. Without warning, the trolls felt a couple if chairs push against them and force them to sit down. Poppy felt her chest press against the edge of the table taking away her air," I'm sure we can all get along. Right?"

The strange troll appeared on a chair right besides Poppy. The frighten girl jumped back in her seat. She can feel her heart beat faster within every second she was here. Poppy studied the trolls every feature. He had a very feline look to him. She didn't notice at first but his suite had a cat like stripes at the back and cat like ears were placed on his hat.

"Cheshire cat," Poppy recognized his designed.

"Darling please, Cheshire cat is my work name. Call me Jp bake, _or_ call me Jp, _or_ better yet Bake, _or_ if you wanna get fancy, how about señor gato or Mr cat….."

"Jp," Rebey said his name in a warning tone. Jp looked over at the girl who was giving him a warning look.

"Sorry," Jp gave her the famose wide smile. Without moving his body, he turned his head almost 180 degrees over to look at Poppy with the unsettling smile still glued on his face," I can get a little…. swank."

Poppy didn't give a single response but the terrified expression on her face was enough said. Jp lowered his smile and fixed his body the way it's supposed to be.

"Don't scare the girl so much Jp," Raider told him," They're only guest."

Jp rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the knight.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up," Raider looked over behind Poppy and the others. Poppy looked back to see a purple glittering troll. Her silver hair was tied to form loops and held down with a sparkling white headband with an adorable bow. The top part of her dress had a design to make it look like books on a shelf. The bottom part of her dress was short in front and long in the back. It had hundreds of white ruffles and if you look closely, you can see it was made of pages from books.

"ooo, fancy Jo, real fancy," Rebey complemented her as she took a seat next to her.

"Thanks, their pages from fanfictions that I've read from the Fan Fiction Library," Jo kindly smiled.

"This is really crafty," Jp Bake took a look at her dress. His eyes soon caught sight of a page. He pulled it down to see what is said," As she stared down at her crown for a brief second she wondered if she was ready for this. She missed so many years of training, so many years of her mother teaching her how to be a good queen. What if… what if she wasn't ready? Remember. Poppy heard her father saw from the sky.  
Yes, yes she was ready. And without another second of hesitation Poppy put on her crown, signalling…. Heeeey, is this page from my Troll Queen story?!"

"Anyways!" Jo pulled her dress away from him," When are we having tea?"

"Here you go," Poppy grabbed the teapot only for it to sudden get up and rush over at the another. It poured itself over her tea cup before sitting back down," Oh… well that was… strange."

"Thank you. I trained these little guys myself," Jp Bake proudly said.

"Who are you?" Poppy asked the purple glitter troll.

"The names Jo, I'm the narrator of this story," Jo took a sip of her tea only to spit it back into the cup," Oh my that's hot!"

"No duh Sherlock," Sapphire laughed as she placed some sugar cubes into her tea.

"Narrator? You tell stories," the thought just clicked into her head.

"Yes I do. In fact, I'm telling _this_ story too," this made the gears in Poppy's head turn.

"That means you know what's gonna happen!" Poppy felt a smile come across her face.

"It sure does!"

"How I'm gonna get out of here! How I find Branch, and how we can get back home! You know all that?!" Within every second, Poppy can feel hope start to build up.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" Jo answered her as she took another sip of tea. After a second, she placed it back down and just sat there, completely silent. Poppy was practically at the edge of her seat but Jo didn't seem like she was gonna say anything.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how to do all that?"

"Nope!" Jo said with a wide smile. Poppy's hopes were all crushed with her answer.

"But I need to get out. I need to find Branch and leave this world," Poppy felt as if she was gonna start to beg.

"I'm sorry but there are rules to storytelling you know. I can't just give you the answers, no! Where's the fun in that!? Besides, I like watching you hopping around like a wild rabbit. It's fun!"

"But.. I'm not the only one who needs help, right guy's? Tell her!" Poppy turned to Satin, Smidge and Fuzzbert. The three of them gave Poppy a very confused look. They repeatedly looked over at the chair Jo was on and back to Poppy with strange looks on their faces,"… guys? Can you help me out here?"

"We would… it's just…" Satin didn't know how to say this. She scratched the back of her neck and nervously stuttered on her words," We… we don't…"

"Your talking to a chair!" Smidge finally revealed," There is literally no one in that chair!"

"Of course there is," Poppy didn't understand. She gestured to where Jo was sitting down," She just said her name was Jo and she's the narrator of this story."

"Uh huh…. Right," Satin awkwardly looked down at her tea.

"She is! She's…"

"They can't see me sweetheart," Jo finally told her.

"What?!" Poppy turned her attention to the girl again.

"I'm the narrator. I'm writing this story. The characters here can't see me," she explained.

"But I see you," Poppy felt as if the gears in her brain were about to break.

"Because your not from the same world as they are," Jo pointed at her friends. Poppy looked over her shoulder to see her friends were whispering to each other and looking at her strangely.

"What about them? Shouldn't you be invisible to them too?" Poppy pointed at the wonderland gang.

"We're not like normal trolls darling," Black Raider started the explanation.

"The eye of the wonder and the madder will see the unseen," T.G told her.

"We are capable of seeing and doing what normal trolls can't," Rebey felt proud of herself for being so unique.

"Either way, I can not help you. It's the rules. You'll just have to find a way out of here on your own," Jo confirmed to Poppy's disappointment. She flopped back in her seat and just sat there thinking of what they were gonna do. She thought back at the castle and how the queen said there are very few ways of getting out of Wonderland.

"How about the Mad Hatters hat?" an idea clicked into Rebeys mind. Before anyone can blink, everyone spat out their drinks in shock. T.G even swallowed his spoon when he was tasting his tea.

"Not again," Jp smacked the lamas back trying to get the spoon out of his throat.

"Goodness gracious, tell me she did _not_ just say the Mad Hatter!" Saphira gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"What about the Mad Hatters hat?" Poppy didn't know why the mention of the Mad Hatter had such an impact on everyone," I just saw her in the throne room."

"That Mad Hatter is a fake!" Jp grunted as he wrapped his hands around T.G neck and shook him with all his might.

"The real one disappeared many years ago. 20 years to be perciste," Rebey revealed.

"He disappeared along with his family when the Queen of Hearts was crowned queened," Jo started to explain.

"Ever since the Queen of Hearts took over, Wonderland has been a hell hole!" Jp bake squeezed T.G neck and slipped his hands up in order to shoot the spoon out of his throat. The spoon skipped across the table until it landed into Raiders tea cup. The white knight was silent for a solid minute. Her face had a strong angry expression.

"And who's fault is it?" Raider slowly glared over at Jp. The cat like troll didn't even look at her. He clenched his hands tighter in anger not realizing he hadn't released T.G neck.

"Release and receive… receive the air…" T.G choked when he did this.

"What happened that night wasn't my fault," Jp whispered in a barely audible volume.

"Not your fault…." Raider took a deep breath in as if she was pushing back some anger. Everyone at the table soon put on a worried face. Rebey slowly sunk into her chair avoiding eye contact while Saphira shakingly took a sip of her tea.

"Uh oh," T.G ducked under the table. Raider kept her piercing glare on him. Jp visibly gulped down his nerves but he kept a strong face. Raider shot out of her chair and slammed one foot on the table.

"Not your fault?" She raised her voice as she pushed herself up on the table. With her cold glare still plastered on Jp, she stomped and crushed every poclain tea cut under her foot," Because of you we lost the heir to the throne, because of your cowardness, this land lost its color! Because of your stupid pride…"

She swung out her sword and leaned down towards Jp faces making him back up.

"Raider!" Jo snapped her out of her rage. Raider looked over at her with her expression barley softening.

"Thank you," she squeaked out like she was holding back all her fiery rage. She sat back down on her chair leaving a very frighten Poppy.

"About that hat," Raider jumped back to the topic," The Hatter is missing but he did leave his hat for his daughter. Unfortunately his daughter also went missing. So his hat is all alone inside the Looking Glass."

"So we can just go get it," Poppy tried to get things rolling.

"The Looking Glass is a very mad world. Too mad for us in fact," Jp told her.

"Chess points here, chess point there! Madder than the mad, your last day will come," T.G warned her. Seeing how confused Poppy was, Raider translated.

"That world is full of chess pieces that are madder than anyone in this world. If you enter, you'll most likely die,"

"We need to take that chance. I'm willing to do anything if it means getting a step closer to Branch," the whole gang saw that this girl was very determined. Raider signed out loud and pushed back her chair.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," She got up on her feet and waved at everyone to follow her," Come on. The Looking Glass isn't far"

 **So yea, hope you all like your appearance. Thanks to all of the authors that gave me permission to add you in. See you next time.**


	8. Malifacents Castle

**I'm back. Happy late 4th of July everyone. I spent my time at Knotts Berry Farm watching stunt shows and a firework show that lasted 20 minutes. I rode some of the rides at night which is extremely cool. The rides are so much better at night then day…. But my feet are killing me! And also. I know it's been weeks since I updated anything but I wanted a break from the Trolls fandom and visit a few others. I've been feeling…. empty. Like my heart isn't full. After weeks of thinking, I started exploring and reading other fanfics and fandoms. After a while, I began to get my need to write again. I got brand new ideas and I'm actually thinking of writing a fanfic for a new fandom. Idk. We'll see.**

 **Rebey Montana - Yes yes and yes! Except meeting the Mad Hatter. Like I said, The Mad Hatter disappeared along with his family. No one knows where he went. He left his hat in the Looking Glass for his daughter but his daughter also went missing. You'll be meeting his daughter….. But I won't tell you when.**

 **Jp bake - yea I know. It's not a fun thing to go through. But I have my ways to cheer myself up. I just slip in a movie ( Specifically an Ice Age movie. I love those films) and spend time with my sisters. They always make me feel better.**

 **TAP DANCING GIRAF - Haha! Thanks for the idea. ( what idea?) You'll see as time goes on. But it's an important detail that your under a curse. And believe me, when the squeal comes, I'm planning on giving your character the most important role.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14 - Don't worry, Chenille will have an opportunity to prove herself. Just watch. And thank you.**

 **Day dream - First, I really like your user name. Idk why. It's really nice. Maybe because I'm a dreamer. And I love the Greatest Show Man too. I'm sorry I had to cut it short XD but I'll be making a sequel to this and you'll see the full song in that.**

 **Purple Eyes - I saw the pictures. Really really nice design. I'll admit, I didn't think a dragon troll would work but you really made it work. Good job and I'm impressed. Also, don't think I didn't catch that Ice Age reference haha! It was Ice Age The Meltdown. Sid said it to Manny when they saw Ellie roll down the hill on a log. When someone quotes Ice Age I will immediately know which movie, which character said it, and what scene! My favourite funny quote is " Ok so when exactly can I hang out with boy?" ( Peaches ) " When I'm dead!...** _ **Plus**_ **three days…. Just to make sure I'm dead" ( Manny) that is so me with my sisters! I AM AN ICE AGE FAN!**

 **Ps, I actually have an Ice Age parody for the Trolls. I scheduled it after one of my parodies.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

As the group of trolls sailed across the wild river, Guy Diamond looked out ahead to see if they were coming close to land. He didn't need to wait long until he caught a glimpse of a dark black castle. The place was glowing red with dark clouds consuming the sky. Dead plants laid on the ground and dead trees had fallen. The castle appears to be abandoned and isolated. Vines of thorns crawling across an old bridge and the castle's walls.

"Maleficent's castle up ahead!" Guy Diamond grabbed onto the rope and sailed near the edge for land.

"Oh boy," Cooper was shaking so hard he was practically shaking the raft.

"Relax Cooper. Maleficent is dead remember?" Branch reminded him of what Guy Diamond said. Once on land they all hopped off and headed for the old rickety bridge. At the very edge of the cliff, the gang all looked down at the very bottom to spot a river of boiling lava under the bridge. The castle was no view either. It was broken down with inky black bricks to form it. The sky was consumed by dark clouds and old dried up vine thorns spread across the floor and wrapped around the old architecture.

"This place seems rather….. Alarming," Chenille kept her eyes on the fighting scene.

"Well of course. What did you expect? A garden full of roses and a welcoming matt?" Guy Diamond asked her playfully. Chenille just rolled her eyes and turned away from the troll. Branch was the first to step on the rickety bridge and start to move forward.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Branch wondered out loud as he crossed the bridge.

"Don't you remember the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Chenille asked.

"Kinda," Branch shrugged his shoulders.

"In the story, Maleficent puts a curse on Sleeping Beauty. One touch from the spinning wheel and she falls in a deep sleep that can only be awaken by true love's kiss. This is the castle where Sleeping Beauty was kept in when she fell asleep," Chenille revealed," Maleficent guarded this place as a fire breathing dragon with the power of hell itself! The prince stabbed Maleficent's heart, killing her, and saved Sleeping Beauty. Maleficent's castle has been abandoned ever since."

"Huh," Branch looked ahead and studied every feature of this castle. It looked like it was just about ready to crumble down to the floor," So no one is living here?"

"Not that we know of," Chenille told him. As the group finished crossing the bridge, They headed towards a run down gate that was the entrance to the castle. Cooper was nervous just by the outside of the castle. He examined every detail, every dried up piece of vine and how big the castle was. It wasn't until he looked up at the foggy glass windows when he thought he saw something. He stopped at the front of the entrance and kept his gaze on the window. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks or if he was actually seeing a dark figure at the window. He didn't get a clear look because of the red thin curtains that covered the window but it was definitely troll shaped.

"Cooper you coming?!" Branches voice snapped Coopers train of thought. Cooper looked away from the window and inside the castle.

"Yea, I'm coming! I was just a little…." Cooper stopped in mid sentence when he looked back at the window to see the dark shadow had vanish. Feeling his heart start to race from this, Cooper hurried inside the castle and joined his friends. Unaware that the figure had moved to another window and this time, it had two purple glowing eyes looking straight through the curtains.

 _ **With Poppy**_

"So what is the Looking Glass?" Satin asked as Raider lead the group into a cave.

"Oh oh! I know this!" Poppy raised her hand like a little girl in class," The Looking Glass is a fantastical world, to get to it you have to climb through a mirror into the world that is beyond we can see."

"Correct. But the other world is one world I wish would stay beyond what we can see ," Raider mumbled that last part. It was clear by the harsh tone of her voice that she was nowhere near happy that they had to go there. The deeper they went inside the cave, the more the the group noticed it sparkled. Poppy lightly kicked a white crystal that was on the ground. Noticing it, Poppy picked it up from the floor and looked at it. It really sparkled but why? They were in a cave after all. Shouldn't it be dark.

"Whoa!" She heard all her friends gasp in amazement. Poppy looked up from the crystal and her eyes stared ahead in great awe. Surprisingly, the walls all around the group was made out of pure white, shining crystals. The crystals sprouted from the ground to the ceiling above. The group were amazed by the sight of it, that they could see their reflections on the walls, floor and even above the ceiling. When Poppy looked up, she felt as if they were upside down. The reflections from the crystal walls were much clearer than someone seeing their reflection in a puddle.

"Wow, it's like there's a lake above us," Satins gaze was glued on the site above. It was like there were multiple copies of themselves.

"Welcome to the the Cave of Reflections," Jo announced.

"It's amazing!" Poppy's happy voice echoed across the cave.

"Echo!" Satin giggled as she listened to her voice bounce around.

"The mirror we're looking for should be here," Raider looked around the cave carefully. The place may be candy to the eye but it was really easy to get lost if you didn't know the way.

Outside the cave, some card knights marched their way towards the cave. Poppy and her friends weren't aware of the footprints they left behind, making it easier for the Queen of Hearts to find them. At the near entrance, the queen made her way to the very front of the group. She glared into the cave when she realized where the group was headed.

"Unbelievable, they're actually going to the Looking Glass," The queen mumbled with annoyance and anger. She turned to her soldiers and pointed ahead," Let's move! No one disrespects me and gets away with it!"

Back inside, Raider led the group deeper in the cave until she found a certain place.

"Everyone stop!" she ordered," This is the place."

Raider walked around the area and placed her hand against the wall. She she added some pressure but when she didn't get the results she wanted. She continued to walk across like this for a good while. It wasn't until Raider felt her hand pass through a certain wall. She pulled it back out and looked back at her group with a smile.

" This is it," She gesture her arms to indicate they can enter. Poppy was the first to walk up to the glass wall. She looked at her reflection and slowly placed her hand on top of the reflection. When she saw the tips of her fingers slowly sink into the glass like wall, she gasped and pulled away.

"It's alright. You can jump right in," Raider assured her.

"Is it safe?" Poppy asked with a hint of worry.

"I can't guarantee you that," the white knight answered only worrying Poppy more. Poppy looked at the wall once more. She felt her nerves start to act up as she slowly placed the palm of her hand on the wall. She watched her hand sink into the glass like wall and the second her wrist was inside, she felt a sudden force pull her in. She shut her eyes as her first reaction and felt as if she was floating in mid air for split second. When she was ready, she opened her eyes and took a look ahead of her. To her surprise, she was in the exact same place. The Cave of Reflections was the same as when she entered it. Poppy took a few steps ahead, full of bewilderment.

"What do you think?" She heard Raiders voice behind her.

"It looks the same as the other side," Poppy comment.

"Deceiving it may be but the eye of the beholder can never see the truth beyond the glass," T.G told her. Poppy tried to translate what he said but couldn't see to bring herself to understand.

"Looks on the other side of the looking glass can be deceiving," Jp Bake translated for her. Sapphire took the lead and walked across the cave.

"If I remember correctly, which I always do, the Mad Hatters hat should be over at the White Kingdom. The place I so happen to rule over," Sapphire proudly told everyone as she lead the way.

 _ **With Branch**_

"This place is kinda….. Strange…." Branch looked around the old abandoned castle. It sure looked abandoned that's for sure. The stairs were old and cracking. The ceiling had holes in it, the pillars looked like they were gonna give out any second.

"Strange indeed," Guy Diamond looked around then place. He couldn't shake off a feeling that they were being watched. But there was no where anything can be hiding. They all came to a dark dusty hall that was full statues. Statues of humans, knights but the more noticeable one was a dragon statue. You couldn't see much detail beside the fact that it was Trolls sized for it had a lot of heavy armor on it. All they could see was a metallic color and it's closed eyes.

"This looks so lifelike," Chenille studied all the detail in what she assumed to be a statue of a dragon. It was so well detailed. It didn't have scales like most dragons but light green fur. That's all she could see with all the heavy armor it had on. As they all walked past it, Cooper could've sworn he heard something drag across the floor. He looked behind him to see nothing but the statues. He looked suspiciously behind him as he walked. Not seeing where he was going, Cooper felt his legs trip over something causing him to fall and hit the floor.

"You ok Cooper?" Branch turned around when he heard him fall. Cooper shook his head and looked up at him.

"Yea I just…." When he looked behind him he swore he saw the statues tail move away,"... triped."

"We'll never find that amethyst crystal if we stay in group. Branch and Cooper, take east, Chenille and I will take west," Guy Diamond told them as he took a right with Chenille. Both Cooper and Branch went the opposite way and searched for that crystal.

"Do you know how it's supposed to look?" Cooper asked Branch.

"Not really. But how hard will it be to recognize a magical amethyst crystal?" Branch said.

"I guess you're right," Cooper shrugged and went up some stairs. Once at the top, he looked to his right, nothing but dusty halls. He took a look to the left. Just the same old same old, dark spooky halls. Nothing new. Cooper took a right and looked around for any spot the gen might be at. But there was still something bothering him. A tingling feeling was creeping upon his spine. He didn't know what it was but something was causing him to become uncomfortable. He walked a bit slower as he moved his eyes around. He felt as if someones eyes were on him at this very moment. Despite this uneasy feeling, he continued to move forward but very consciously. He couldn't shake the feeling off.

Cooper slowly came up to a pair of doors which he opened ever so slowly. The creaking of the door echoed across the empty room. He peeked inside to see an abandoned bedroom. The carpet was dull and losing its bright red color. The gray brick walls were decorated with old looking paintings. Cooper looked in awe at all the artwork that filled the room. From the floor to the very top of the ceiling was full of every color you can think of. Small prints of hearts and roses filled the walls. The ceiling was decorated with images of stars. The little white dots were positioned to make images of musical notes. The background was painted a deep dark purple. It almost looked black if the lava from the outside didn't eliminate the inside of the room. Everything was so artistically drawn. It was like someone spent their whole life painting these walls.

Maybe they have. Cooper's eyes fell upon some torn old purple curtains next to a mirror. Behind them appeared like white little lines. Lines that indicated numbers. After every fourth line, a fifth one would go across them meaning five days have past. But there was more than five. From what Cooper can see, there was at least hundreds of lines. Cooper cautiously walked over to the curtains and gently pulled them back to reveal more lines. He opened it more and more until he just ripped off the curtain to the ground and revealed thousands of white lines. Cooper was amazed by the sight. Who lived here for so many days? Cooper backed up trying to get a good look at all the number lines. He eventually felt himself step on something. He looked down to see he had stepped on a music box. The little box began to turn it's lever to a very familiar tune. _Once Upon a Dream._

"Huh, I guess even Maleficent liked to listen to music once in a while," Cooper thought out loud. He lifted his gaze from the music box to the mirror that was in front. That's when he felt his heart drop to the ground. The mirror not only showed his reflection but the reflection of a smoke like figure hovering behind him. Cooper quickly turned around in horror knocking over the mirror in the process and tripping over. He fell back into the curtains behind him and nearly tangled himself in them. He looked up to see the smoke like figure hovering right above him. He nervously backed away from the figure as much as he can. The figure glared down at the llama troll with it's purple glowing eyes as if studying his every feature. Not wanting to be near this thing, Cooper jumped up to his feet and ran off but not without a fight. The figuer shot out balls of energy across the room in attempts to hit the pink troll.

"BRANCH!" Cooper ran out the door and ran across the hall to where Branch was.

"Cooper?" Branch heard him. He ran up the stairs only to get tackled from Cooper.

"Branch! Branch! Branch!" Cooper kept repeating his name over and over.

"Cooper what's wrong?" Branch picked himself up and tried to calm the troll down. Before he can answer, the two jumped up when a ball of green fire struck next to them. They all looked behind them to see that the dragon statue was in fact not a statue. The creature crawled it's way towards them at full speed,"What is that thing!?"

"Look out!" Cooper pulled Branch down the stairs when the smoke like figure tried to blast them with magic.

"Run!" Branch and Cooper ran across the halls and away from the two creatures they just encountered.

 _ **With Guy Diamond and Chenille**_

"How hard is it to find a big shiny crystal!?" Chenille was getting frustrated with the search.  
"How do you think the guys are doing?" Chenille asked as she opened a treasure chest. No crystal. A loud screaming coming from two trolls suddenly filled the air. The two trolls ran to a window to find Branch and Cooper. The two were running up a set of stairs away from what seemed like a ball of smoke in the form of troll. The ball of energy flew to the side of the tower they were in and rammed into it creating a hole on two sides. The tower started to tilt from the damage.  
"We're gonna die!" Cooper cried out as the tower came tumbling down and crashed into smithereens on the floor.  
"Looks like they they're doing great!" Guy Diamond chimed.

With Branch and Cooper, the two trolls dug out of the rubble and attempted to make another run for it. When they were about to run across a bridge, a ball of green flames striked in front of them breaking the bridge before they can make it. The two clumsily made a U turn and ran past some doors and into a room. Unfortunately for them, they were greeted by the same dragon. The creature turned his attention to the trolls and with angry eyes, blew out a trail of hot green fire.

"Separate!" cried out Branch as he and Cooper took different paths. The dragon decided to turn left and chased after Cooper. Cooper ran down the hall and slammed open the doors leading to a narrow stone path barley standing over a fiery pit of lava. The dragon broke down the wall and breathed its fire towards him. Cooper quickly took a right to a little wider path. Ahead he opened another set of doors and ran across what seemed like a worn down ballroom. He tried to run towards hall until the dragon came barging in. It breathed it's fire across the whole room hoping to get it's target. Cooper hid behind a stone pillar. The dragon finally stopped and looked around. No sign of the llama troll. The dragon growled lowly as it finally turned around and left. After hearing the giant beast leav Cooper looked around to make sure it was gone. He sighed in relief seeing no signs of it. He rest his head on the pillar but that caused it to fall and make a loud crashing sound. Cooper heard the dragon roar and in fear ran into the hall.

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

The gang were walking across the forest. The weather was getting kinda chilly. Poppy looked up at the trees to see small dots of snow dancing their way down to her.

"This place is beautiful….. I thought you said the Looking Glass was a wild and chaotic place," Poppy remembered what the WonderLand trolls said.

"It is, but unless you haven't noticed, Wonderland isn't at it's…. Fullest. It's really gray and boring instead of colorful and exciting," Jo answered her.

"What happened to Wonderland?" Satin decided to ask. This question suddenly caused an uncomfortable silence. Everyone looked at each other as if wondering if she actually asked that question. Black Raiders was stone faced. She was clearly not happy with the question.

"Why don't you answer that yourself Jp?" Raider glanced over at Jp Bake. The cat like troll rolled his eyes at the white knight.

"Let's just say Wonderland lost all of its color and wonder the day the Queen of Hearts was crowned ruler of this place. She drained all the wonder in Wonderland. That includes the looking Looking Glass," Jp Bake answered as much as he could.

"Why did the Queen of Hearts take…"

"LOOK IF YOUR SO COURIOSE WHY DON'T YOU ASK BLACK RAIDER!?" Jp bake snapped at Poppy. The troll pointed at the white knight and continued to talk with a firm voice," It's _her_ fault that the queen was crowned ruler!"

" _Me!?_ You are the one who failed to protect the Hatter family! Raider snapped back at him.

"Guys now is not the time," Jo warned the two.

"I wouldn't have failed if you just let go of your ego!" Jp accused her," You couldn't resist any of the power and wealth! That's why we failed! Because you betrayed your kind!"

"You don't have the right to tell me that you cowered!" Raider shoved Jp and walked ahead of him.

"What's happening?" Poppy whispered to Satin who just shrugged.

"It was no one's fault!" Rebey tried to clear up.

"Stay out of this," Jp growled through his teeth.

"Because of your lack of courage we lost the rightful heir to the throne!" Raider stopped walking and turned to glare at Jp Bake.

"We wouldn't have lost the heir if you just let go your pride! You self centered jerk!" Jp Bake shoved her back.

"Why you…." Out of anger, Raider swiped out her sword and swung it ahead. Thinking fast, Jp ducked down letting the sword scratch the tree behind him,"Who do you think you are for telling me that!?"

"A friend!" Jp Bake snapped back at her. Raider didn't show any mercy and swung her sword again nearly cutting off Jp Bakes head off if he didn't back away in time," Or so I thought!"

Still fuming with anger, Raider chased Jp across the snowy ground.

"You guys wait!" Rebey raced after the two along with the others.

"Get back here so I can chop off your head you scaredy cat!" Raider cried out bloody murder at Jp.

"We can work this out!" Jo was having trouble running in her dress and heels," Let's just say it was both of your faults!"

"The prideful heart attacks the fearful soul to the chess of doom!" T.G tried to warn them but no one heard him.

"You were always too proud to admit your mistakes!" Jp shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran away.

"The chess of doom!" T.G tried to warn them but again, no one listened. Everyone was so blinded by either anger or worry that they paid no attention to where they were headed.

"Will you two stop fighting!?" Rebey tried to catch up to them until she suddenly tripped over a tree root causing her to fall down the hill. She rolled past Raider and Jp and soon came to a ice rink. She slid across the the ice until she was at the very middle of it," Ow, that was a wild ride."

Rebey shook her head as she got up to her feet . She wobbled around for a good few seconds until she felt her foot step on something. She looked down to see her foot had pressed some kind square bottom on the ice. She quickly took her foot off it and watched as the piece of square ice sank into the water. She looked across from her to see the ice rink she was in had some kind of checkerboard design to it. The squares were different shades of color. Some squares were a clear blue while the others were a frosted white.

"Oh no," Saphira stopped before she can even touch the ice. Everyone else did just the same and stared at the icey chess board.

"Saphira? What is this?" Jo asked the White Queen.

"I completely forgot. When I placed the Mad Hatter's hat in this castle, the Mad Hatter placed a trap that only a Hatter family can cross," Saphira explained.

"How do I get out of this?" Rebey placed her foot on another chess square only for it to fall into the water as well.

"There's some kind of pattern to this board…. But I don't know what," Saphira tried to think of any kind of way across this ice chess board. She slowly placed a foot against a frosty square only for it to dissolve into the water below," I'm sorry but I don't know the pattern to this.

"We need to get across. If we don't we can't get to the hat," Poppy claimed," And I need to go home. My kingdom needs me. _Branch_ needs me."

"I know I know," Saphira kept thinking hard about this puzzle. She could feel the gears in her head speed up but no matter what she thought it wasn't the answer," The Mad Hatter is an unpredictable being. His puzzles and riddles are near to impossible to find out."

"Did he at least leave a hint or something?" Smidge asked her.

"Oh oh! The weak hearted and mad headed becomes part of the wind and sky! Then that way he receives the hidden treasure!" T.G proudly told them. All his friends just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Translation?" Poppy looked over at Jo.

"Sometimes not even I can understand him," Jo shrugged her shoulders.

"Become part if the wind and sky! The coward at heart and mad in the head becomes part of the wind and sky! Then finds the hidden treasure!" T.G tried to tell them slower this time but still no one understood.

"T.G, we love you and all, but we rarely ever know what your saying," Rebey called out still trying to get out of the chess trap.

"Coward at heart and mad in the head, we sure he isn't talking about you Jp," Raider mocked the cat like troll. Jp at first growled at her rude comment but it soon hit him. Become part of the wind and sky. Raider turned her attention back at the ice chess and pondered," The Mad Hatter may be tricky but his puzzles always have an answer. Maybe it has to do something that he held close to his heart… Ah Ha! Of course! His family. He always talked about his daughter S…."

"Made it!" She heard Jps voice. Raider looked ahead to see Jp at the other side of the ice chess and in front of the castle gates.

"What the….. How did you…"

"Cheshire Cat remember!?" Jp smirked as he disappeared and reappeared," You were right T.G. I can become part of the wind and sky!"

"Haha! Point T.G!" The llama troll chimed to Raiders annoyance.

"Just go get the hat will you?" Raider didn't want to hear all the bragging Jp had.

"Will do!" Jp disappeared in mid air leaving his group to wait. As they all waited patiently for his return, Poppy and her friends awkwardly stood in silence. The fact that Raider had anger written all over her didn't help.

"So….. I guess you and Jp have some history together huh?" Poppy tried to get a conversation started.

"Jp is nothing but a selfish, stupid, idiotic coward who runs at the very sight of danger and cares nothing about his people or friends!" Raider mumbled out angrily shocking Poppy.

"A lot of history I suppose," Poppy backed away from the angry knight.

"Don't think she's a bad troll. What happened to her and Jp was a tragic event, along with what happened here in Wonderland," Jo told the princess.

"Do you mind sharing what happened?" Poppy asked. Jo glanced over at Raider who didn't do anything but huff and look away from the group. Jo took a deep breath in and prepared to spill everything.

"Over 20 years ago Wonderland was a beautiful world. Full of color and imagination. We would all have parties everyday and play games like chess and checkers. But the funnest of the fun was the Mad Hatter. He was the life of a party. Always brought happiness everywhere he went. He even started a family with a lovely fairy he met outside of Wonderland and had a beautiful daughter. She had the colors of the sun and bright purple eyes like the early night. Her eyes were decorated with sparkles like the twinkling stars above. The Mad Hatter gave her name that meant true love. For he couldn't feel any more love than the day she was born. Jp Bake was a good family friend of his and Raider was captain if the guards at the Kingdom of Hearts. Until one day, the Queen of Hearts was crowned queen. She was a cruel ruler who hated everything fun. And her first command was ti destroy all music and imagination from Wonderland. But the Hatter wasn't having that. The day he went against the queens wishes, she commanded that he and his family would be beheaded in public. Not wanting to lose his dear friend, Jp tried his hardest to protect the Hatter and his family but failed when things got to rough for him. Jp ended up hiding away from the Queen of Hearts causing the Hatter family to be captured. But before his capture, Hatter hid his hat here in the Looking Glass and his wife and daughter were able to escape. Unfortunately we never found out where they went," Jo trailed off into thought when she came to the end of the story.

"What was the name of the Hatter's daughter?" Poppy was curious about this. Jo seemed very unsure when she was asked this. She wasn't sure if this was a question that can be answered.

"No one knows. Hatter never revealed her name because he didn't have the time. In fact, besides Raider and Jp, no one has even seen Hatters daughter. All we know is that his daughter is the key to the Queens of Hearts downfall. She is the element of true love itself and one of the most powerful girls out there. Her heart is pure and her mind is curiouser than the curious. When the time comes, she will find love and return to the kingdom and bring back the love and imagenation Wonderland needs ever so much," Jo explained everything in a serious and sad tone," 20 years have past and yet she still hasn't returned. I'm afraid she will never come."

"Jp really ruined everything for us," Raider harshly mumbled.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who did all of the Queen of Hearts dirty deeds. You hunted down the Hatter family," Saphira glared at the white knight.

"Jp was suppose to take them to safety!" Raider snapped.

"Yea well…." before Saphire can speak any more, she felt Jo place a hand over her shoulder. She looked back at her seeing the worry in Jos face. This was clear enough that Saphire should stop talking back at Raider. Saphire shut her mouth and looked down at the snow below. The silence lasted for a solid 5 minutes until Jp returned with Rebey in hand and a black top hat in his other hand.

"One Mad Hatters hat!" Jp cheered as he gave it to Poppy. The pink princess took ahold of it and looked at it with a curious expression," Place it on the ground and give it a little spin."

Poppy did as Jp said. She placed the black hat on the ground and gave it a weak spin causing nothing to happen. Poppy looked up at Jp who twirled in fingers as he said.

"Give it a harder spin," Poppy placed the hat back on the ground and gave it another spin, harder this time. Before she knew it, the hat spun all by itself.

"Back up everyone!" Black Raider told them all. All the trolls stepped back away from the hat as it spun faster by the second and grew even wider. It soon became huge enough for a troll to jump in.

"Alright, who's going first!?" Jp asked out loud. His voice was almost drained from the sound of the strong winds the hat was creating.

"WHAT!?" Poppy and her friends shouted in shock.

"You have to jump in!" Jo told them.

"Jump in…. In that?!" Satin pointed at the middle of the hat in surprise.

"No! Not in that! You can just stand there and do nothing!... OF COURSE INTO THAT!" Raider shouted at them.

"This will lead you out of Wonderland!" Rebey told her," Just hope you have a strong stomach or at least a barf bag in hand!"

Poppy pushed against the strong winds and looked into the middle of the hat. It was pitch black and showed no signs of any life or safety.

"Is this the only way!?" She asked. Before she knew it, she felt someone push her from behind causing her her to fall straight into the hat and disappear in a flash of white light.

"OKIE DOKIE! WHO'S THE NEXT BRAVE HEART TO TAKE ON THE HAT IF DOOM!?" T.G asked. No one needed a translation for that. Smidge took a deep breath in and readied herself.

"YOLO!" the tiny troll jumped right in and disappeared like Poppy.

"Here goes nothing!" Satin screamed her lungs out as she hopped in. Fuzzbert nervously took small steps near the hat and took a look inside. Just the sight of pitch black nothing was enough to make the hairball feel sick to the stomach. He felt so dizzy that he didn't even jump in but much rather fainted and fell into the hat. After everyone hopped in, the hat become it's small size once more. Raider picked it up and tossed it to Jp.

"Put it will ya?" She commanded.

"What? No please?" Jp teasley asked her. Raider only glared at him causing the troll to roll his eyes and disappear in mid air. After a while he came back and walked towards the cave with his group.

"I guess it's back to our boring tea party again," Rebey sighed.

"If only the Hatters daughter would hurry up and come already," Saphira comment.

"I lost all hope of her ever coming back to save us," Black Raider mumbled.

"Come on, she'll be back. I know it. And she'll save us all," Jp stayed positive. They all walked into the cave of reflections and made their way to the mirror they needed to get to Wonderland.

"What makes you so sure of that? Your the one who failed to…"

"Because I _hope_ they are alive! And hope should be enough!" Jp made Raider stop in mid sentence. Raider looked back at him with hatred filled in her eye's.

"I lost my hope a long time ago," Raider said coldly. She looked away and marched away. Everything was silence for a long period of time. Not a troll even dared to speak a word. That us until they all heard a sudden thump.

"Did you hear that?" Raiders ears perked up. She looked around to see if she can find the source of the sound. Nothing came again.

"Probably nothing," Rebey continued to walk but another thump echoed across the cave. Everyone froze in their spots and looked around clueless of what was happening. Soon another thump cane and this time it shook the whole cave.

"Whoa!" Both Jo and T.G fell back at the sudden shake.

"What was that?" Saphira felt her heart start to race. The cave began to shake even harder and harder by the second. Raider looked around and when her eyes darted up, she can see a piece of white crystal start to fall.

"Everyone look out!" Raider jumped forward along with Jp, Rebey and Saphira. The big crystal fell just inches away from the trolls but separating Jo and T.G from the group.

"Oh no," Raider ran to the crystal and tried to look through it," Jo?! T.G!? Are you two ok?!"

"We're good!" Jo shouted," but we can't go around this!"

"Shiny as the sun but harder than stone! There will always be another path back home!" T.G told them," But time has come for you to continue on the path!"

"No! We're not leaving you!" Raider told T.G.

"Just go! We'll find another way! We promise!" Jo encouraged them. Another thump and strong shake took the trolls by surprise," Go! Go now!"

"Stay here! We'll find a way to get you two back home!" Raider ran off with the rest. As the cave shook harder, crystals began to fall and smash on the ground.

"What's going on!?" Rebey asked as she ran.

"Someone is destroying the Looking Glass!" Raider cried out as she ran faster than the others.

"What but who would do that?!" Jp didn't understand at first. Once they made it to where they needed to be, Black Raider was the first to jump out of the Looking Glass along with Rebey and Jp. They all landed on top of eachother at the other side, groaning in pain.

"That hurts," Raider groand out from all her pain. The group was soon consumed by a shadow from a familiar troll. They all gasped and quickly got onto their feet.

"Did you all just help that pink little troll and her friends?" The Queen of Hearts asked in a plain tone, barely showing any emotion.

"We did what she wanted," Rebey tried to cover up.

"Which is?" The queen asked with the same cold tone in her voice. The four of them looked at eachother not sure of what to say.

"She only wanted to go home," Saphira revealed.

"And how exactly did you do that?" The queen demanded to know.

"That is classified," Raider answered rather too quickly for the queens taste.

"Classified huh? Keeping secrets from me are we?" The queen walked around the group and studied their facial expressions. Each one of them kept a straight face on," You all know what happens when you keep secrets from me don't you?"

No one answered her, too afraid that she would figure out about the Hatters hat in the Looking Glass.

"No talking? It's rude to keep your queen waiting," She soon came to a stop and glared at Rebey who was nervously fidgeting with her fingers," I know for a fact that you don't want to make me angry little girl. Now tell me. How did you send that girl back home?"

Rebey only glanced at her for a split second before looking away.

"I see…. You know why they call me the Queen of Hearts?" She whispered to her.

" Because your a no good, pathetic excuse for a queen, cake tipping son of a troll berry….." Rebey didn't have time to finish her insults when she suddenly felt a pain go through her chest. She gasped in great pain the queen caused her. Rebey knew that the queen was capable of magic, but she never understood how she came to obtain such abilities. The queen pulled Rebey closer to her face and growled.

"It's because I have my ways of making trolls talk. And if they don't talk…." The queen let go of Rebey and let her fall on the ground. Rebey held onto her chest and cringed from the pain the queen caused her. When she felt the pain die down, she also noticed something really strange. When she pressed her hand against her chest all she felt was coldness. The warmth from her face was disappearing and not just that, she couldn't feel a pulse. Her chest was still as stone. No beating or warmth from her heart. Her eyes glanced up at the queen and right there in her hands, she held a warm, beating heart ,"... I take what they hold in their hearts."

She snapped her fingers making a soldier come by with a gold box and opened it for her. The queen placed Rebey's heart in the box and the moment it shut, the words Rebey carved into the gold top of the lid. The queen slowly walked away from Rebey and commanded her soldier's to take them away and throw them in jail until they talked. They all dragged the four trolls away and out if the cave, but not before they slammed the entrance of the Looking Glass into smithereens.

At the castle, the Queen of Hearts walked into her room and pulled onto a red and orange book from her book case. This caused the bookcase to move aside and reveal an entrance to a room. Once she entered, she had a sight of gold boxes, each one holding a beating, living heart. She came to an empty spot and placed the box with Rebeys heart between two boxes that read, _Jp Bake,_ and _Black Raider._ Not too far was a few other boxes that read, _Saphira,_ and _Mad Hatter._

 **So, like I said, I'm gonna start writing for another fandom too. I'll make time for Trolls, don't worry. I just want something new. So when you visit my page you may see something out of place. See you all next time.**

 **Oh and did you like the reason why the Queen of Hearts is indeed the Queen of Hearts?**

 **And I might as well reveal what the sequel will be named. The sequel to this story will be "** _ **A Wonderful Tale"**_ **taking place in Wonderland.**


	9. The Truth Part 1

**Ok so I was gonna update the whole story but I had to cut it because the chapter was getting long. So hope you enjoy it.**

 **Daydream - they are being attacked by both yes. A dragon and a shadow figure. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Purple - Eyes - Yep, that is your Storm. Hope you like her even when she's attacking. But don't worry, there's a reasonable explanation. Just wait for a while. Also, yes I know I leave grammar mistakes. It's just that I write and look after 3 little sisters at the same time so it takes me a long time to update and proofread. Once it's all set, I start to edit and for some reason, autocorrect takes over and put in words or takes words out. If you actually reread the chapters, you'll notice I fixed a lot of them. I update chapters when I see a mistake. And while I am planning in using the Greatest Showman song again, it's gonna be incorrect** _ **on purpose.**_ **Reasons is it needs to fit the story and copyright. I can actually get kicked out of Fan Fic. Net if I use the songs word for word and my stories will disappear. Don't think it can't happen because I have seen it happen. Authors get reported and they disappeared! So I rather put in the effort of writing my own lyrics than taking that risk. Also, Suki is indeed gonna show up. In fact! She already did and you didn't even know it!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Haha, you really are good for laughs. And thanks for introducing me to Sam Cooke. His music seems interesting.**

 **Reby Montana - Hmmmm….. Not quite correct. Maleficent is 100% dead but you'll soon see who is really attacking them.**

 **Jp Bake - that is the reaction I wanted. I wanted to end the chapter with something unexpected and shocking. Glad your liking this so far.**

 **And a note for those in this story, let's say this was most likely your last appearance. T.G and I being exceptions because we need to be here to continue the story. You'll see why soon. Also sorry for long waits. Let's just say a major problem hit my family really hard. It literally shook the house ( not an earthquake) We're still cleaning up and fixing some things while going to collage. So please be patient with me for a few months. Once things get easier I'll update faster.**

 _ **Maleficent's castle**_

"Where are they?" Chenille rushed down the stairs and opened some doors that led outside to a dried up dead garden.

"I'm sure they're fine…" Guy Diamond caught up with the girl.

"Fine? Did you not just see that shadowy…. _Thing!?_ What was that?!" Chenille rushed across the garden and headed towards a pair of doors that led to another room.

"A spirit? Force of energy?... Maybe a magical being?" Guy Diamond listed the possibilities. Chenille placed her hand on the door knob and turned to look at the glitter troll.

"Like a fairy?" she asked. Guy Diamond shrugged his shoulders not entirely sure if that was correct," I thought you said Maleficent was dead?!"

"She is!... Or she should be," Guy Diamond said very unsure of himself. Chenille rolled her eyes at him and opened the door and was greeted by a sudden force knocking her down to the ground.

"Branch?!" Guy Diamond helped the gray troll up and soon let Chenille hold his hand so he can help her up," Are you and Cooper alright?"

"Define alright," Branch dusted all the dirt off him," If being hunted down by a freakish shadowy figure and a blood thirsty dragon counts as being alright, then we are wonderful!"

"No need for sarcasm Branch," Guy Diamond comment on his response. Soon the doors slammed completely open with a gust of wind knocking the 3 off their feet. Branch hopped back up and ran off as well as everyone else. The dark figure threw a purple energy blast towards Branch. The dark troll hopped out of the way in time causing the blast to hit the dragon that was sneaking up instead. But that didn't mean he was safe. The blast sparked around the dragon causing her to form into something bigger. The dragon grew 3 times it's regular size with its eyes locked on the troll.

"You gotta be kidding me," Branch wasn't sure how much more he can take. Before the dragon can throw a punch, Branch douged and ran off to the garden. At the water fountain, Branch hopped in and hid behind it to avoid another punch from the dragon. The creature threw a punched across the fountain smashing it into little bits. Seeing no other way to run, Branch zoomed across the dead garden and into the castle. He ran behind the set of stairs and looked through the small openings. The dragon was squeezing it's way through the door forming cracks on the sides. The pillars that surrounded the area started to crack and fall hard onto the floor making the ground crack. Once inside, the dragon took a deep breath in and blew it's fire across the room. Branch threw himself into the floor and covered his head from the flames. Once it died down, Branch looked up to see the dragon coming closer to him. Frighten, Branch backed up against a wall and tried to think of something fast. He pressed his hand against something cold and metallic. He looked down to see a string of chains that were holding a chandelier above. Seeing an opportunity, Branch let the chains loose letting the chandelier land around the dragon's neck.

As the dragon tried to shake off the metal trap, Branch ran for it and was about to head outside. He ducked just in time to avoid an arrow. Outside, Guy Diamond was trying to shoot arrows at the shadow figure. Both Chenille and Cooper ran towards Branch and hid behind him.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Chenille asked with a voice full of fear. Branch looked behind him to see the dragon was shaking up the whole castle. Bits from the ceiling was falling hard on the ground weakening the ground even more. Behind the walls, he can see plumbing pipes becoming loose and start to leak. He looked at Guy Diamond who was coming close to hitting the figure. Branch stayed in thought for a few seconds then an idea hit his head.

"Guy Diamond! Over here!" Branch called out. The glitter troll asked no question. He rushed over to Branch who led them into the castle," I'll lift the chandelier! Chenille, be careful of the dragon!"

"What!? What are you doing!?" Chenille wasn't liking this idea.

"Just run when I release the dragon! Guy Diamond, Cooper, stay up the stairs!" nodding yes, everyone went to their positions. Branch ran to the lever and pulled it making the chandelier pull off the dragon. Once free, the dragon swung around looking for the trolls. Her eye's landed on Chenille first who was standing near the exist. The nervous troll frozen on the spot with fear. She silently prayed that Branches plan was gonna work. Seeing the dragon coming for her, Chenille ran out to the garden leaving the boys with the shadow figure.

Inside the castle, both Cooper and Guy Diamond were waiting on the top of the stairs for the figure to find them.

"I don't see it, you?" Cooper asked. Guy Diamond was just as scared as he was. He held his bow and arrow in his grip, ready to shoot down whatever creature was attacking them.

"Let's just pray Branch knows what he is….." The glitter troll didn't even finish talking when he felt the ground beneath him shake. The floor shattered when an energy blast stuck it. The two boys fell to the ground, covering their heads from the falling debri.

"Look out!" Cooper pulled Guy Diamond to the side when and energy blast aimed for him. Guy Diamond wasted no a single second. He grabbed an arrow and aimed it straight ahead at the figure. For the first time after many shots, he got a hit. Surprisingly, the arrow seemed to hurt the shadowy figure. The creature tried to shake off the pain and charge for the boys again. Guy Diamond released another arrow hitting the figure a second time. Then a third, fourth, to the point where the dark figure couldn't move as quickly. It was at that moment when the boys started to see the darkness slip off of the figure. It no longer looked like a shadow figure but a troll wearing all black. Before the boys can get a better view on what it was, the chandelier hit the ground creating a hole and trapping the figure with it. The boys looked down to see the chandelier had trapped the figure inside a dungeon below.

"That was a close one," Guy Diamond sighed in relief.

"Was….. Was that a….." Cooper was confused at first but Branch came by.

"Phase one is done, we need…"

"I can't take it anymore!" Chenille ran back in with the dragon close behind. The giant dragon ran around the place breaking nearly everything in sight. Just what Branch was expecting.

"Hey you overgrown lizard!" Branch grabbed a piece of broken brick and tossed it to the dragon. The reptile like creature faced it's attention towards him. Giving a low growl, the dragon charged at full speed towards him. Branch jumped out of the way in time to let the dragon smack against the wall breaking some if the pipes. Water started to fill up the room and spill down to the dungeon.

"What is he doing?" Chenille ran to the boys and watched as Branch led the dragon to the walls. With each hit, the dragon became weaker and weaker and broke more pipes.

"Are we ok with the fact that he is about to drown a troll…"

"Move!" Guy Diamond pushed his two friends to the side before the dragon can smash them. With only one more hit, the task will be done. Branch ran to the other side of the room and taunted the dragon even more. The creature was already feeling dizzy. It was barely able to stand up straight.

" Branch wait!" Cooper tried to stop Branch but it was two late. Branch moved out of the way letting the dragon smashed against the pipes letting the water finally spill out like a waterfall. The wall crumbled on top of the poor dragon finally knocking it down. The creature was too weak at this point to even move. With all the pipes broken, the dungeon should fill up in no time drowning the shadow creature.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Branch told everyone as they started to run out of the castle. Cooper was the only one who hesitated on leaving," That should take of that creature. We need to keep searching for that crystal."

Everyone nodded yes and were already headed out. It wasn't until the dragon started to roar out in desperation when Cooper stopped mid way in his tracks. The llama boy looked behind him to see the dragon was desperately trying to get to the hole to help but was to weak. The creature was behaving very wild but her eyes were clearly in distress. She was trying to reach out for the hole in the middle of the room. It was clear that she wanted to help that shadow creature but was too helpless to do so.

"Cooper?" He heard Branches voice call out to him," We have to go."

Cooper didn't know if he had the heart to leave someone behind to die. It felt like he was killing someone innocent, even if the creature did try to kill them. Out of instinct, Cooper headed towards the lever.

"What are you doing?!" Branch was confused by his actions. Cooper ran up to the lever and pulled onto it lifting the chandelier back up.

"What is he? Nuts?!" Chenille gasped at what he was doing," he's gonna let that thing loose!"

After the chandelier was half way up, everyone noticed that the creature wasn't coming back up. Cooper rushed over to the edge of the whole and looked down. A worried expression struck him before he decided to jump into the the flooding dungeon below.

"Cooper!" His friends ran to the edge of the hole to see him helping someone. But the water made the image too blurry for them to see what he was doing. Branch ran down the stairs and tried to open the door to the dungeon but of course, it was locked," Awe great!"

"Let me handle this," Guy Diamond lightly pushed Branch aside and backed up a bit. He rammed into the door as hard as he can in hopes to at least loosen the door so they can enter. Of course, that was a tragic failure. The force was strong enough to knock Guy Diamond off his feet and lay back on the floor," that didn't work." He squeaked in pain.

"Let me try," Chenille took out a bobby pin and stuck it into the lock. She jiggled it for a short while until she heard a satisfying click," Ah ha! Perfect!"

She opened the door without a problem.

"How did you….." Guy Diamond stood back up on his feet in amazement.

"How do you think I keep escaping that clock tower?" Chenille teased him and gave a nudge before entering the dungeon.

"Cooper have you lost what is left of your little llama mind!?" Branch zoomed down the stairs and found Cooper sitting down mid way," You could die if we stay down….."

"Look," Cooper nudged Branch so he can stop talking. Branch saw that Coopers gaze was looking down in front of him. Branch followed his gaze and gasped at what he saw. It was a girl. A girl wearing an elegant black dress and sparkling cape along with a silver crown. The female troll tried to lift herself back up but she felt a sudden pain go across her chest and gave out immediately. Branch couldn't believe it at first. The shadow creature was just a female troll who can get hurt as easily as any other troll," Get her to the ballroom."

Branch helped the mysterious girl onto her feet but she was clearly in too much pain to even stand. She fell back down onto the stairs unable to walk.

"Cooper, do you mind?" Branch asked him. Cooper shook his head no and lowered himself to let the girl ride him. The trolls ran up the stairs and into the gardens so they can set the girl down on the grass.

"Who is she?" Chenille asked in curiosity. She looked at the troll from head to toe. She had bright orange colored hair tied into a loose ponytail and light red skin. Her glitter freckles decorated her cheeks and across her purple eyes.

"Trouble that's for sure," Guy Diamond said still not happy Cooper saved this creature. The mysterious girl clearly heard him and send out an energy blast towards him. The glitter troll yelped and covered himself but soon came to realization that the girls powers were extremely weak. Her blast couldn't make it even 3 feet ahead of her. The girl groans in pain and clutched into her chest in great pain. Seeing how much pain she was in, Branch looked at where she was clutching.

"May I see miss….." Branch tried to cue for a name but the girl only gave him a deep evil glare. The glare was enough to send chills down Branches spine,"... Ok don't tell me."

He mumbled and moved her hands from her chest to reveal a big wound. The top part of her dress seemed to have a deep mark indicating she was bleeding.

"I'm gonna need something to stop her bleeding. Someone see anything?!" Branch turned and asked.

"Maybe in the castle?" Guy Diamond suggested.

"We'll check, Cooper, stay here with her," Branch commanded as he and the others left leaving the two in awkward silence. The mysterious girl tried to look at anything to avoid small talk with the llama troll. A flower, the dried up grass, the black sky, but no matter how much she looked away, she would always see Coopers eyes were glued on her. She glanced over at the troll, who appeared to be studying her every feature, and quickly looked away. She felt too uncomfortable around this guy. It was like no matter what, he couldn't find anything more interesting to look at.

"What!?" The girl finally snapped and spoke for the first time," Why are you looking at me like that?! You've never seen a troll before!?"

"Sorry but I'm just a bit surprised at the fact that you were a dark shadow creature. I mean you look like a regular, beautiful female troll," Cooper circled around her still trying to process everything that happened.

"Yea well not everything is what it seems," the girl growled under her breath.

"Oh I know that!" Cooper stopped walking circles around her and chimed," My mother always said to never judge a book by it's cover and that every life has value!"

"Mother huh? She must be a nice women," The girls face cringed at the mention of a mom.

"Oh she's very nice! She always cooked with me, played games with me, Oh oh! This one time when I was only 6, I got my head stuck inside a…

"Why did you save me?" The girl suddenly asked as if she didn't want to hear any more of this. Coopers smile dropped a bit when she asked this.

"Oh um….. I don't know….. I never had the heart to leave anyone for dead. Not even if that someone tried to kill me…. It's just how I was taught," Cooper answered with less enthusiasm. The girl slowly looked away from him and remained silent for nearly a minute.

"You were taught well….." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Cooper tried to get on a more comfortable subject. The girl looked a little confused when he asked her this.

"Why you ask?" She said with a stirn voice as if he just said something offensive.

"Nothing…. No reason really…." Cooper felt a little frighten at the girls sudden mean tone," I just wanted to know… you know… to be friendly and stuff. But if your…."

"Suki,"

"... Too uncomfortable to tell me anything I unders… what?" Cooper stopped babbling when he heard her speak.

"The names Suki," The girl said in a much calmer voice," You?"

"Cooper," The llama troll felt a bit better seeing the girl was starting to open up," hmmm, Suki? That's a very cute name. What's it mean?"

"Hey! I already told you my name, let's keep it at that," Suki suddenly snapped again at him.

"Ok ok, sheesh," Cooper mumbled at this girls mood swings," moody much."

The red troll took a deep breath in before speaking up again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use to talking to actual trolls," she explained. This one sentence caught Coopers attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…. Why do you want to know?" Suki said a bit suspiciously.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you. I like to talk to other trolls,"

"Why?"

"So I can learn more about the troll I'm talking to," Coopers simple answer left her stuck. She ducked her head down as if she was deep in thought. No one has ever wanted to take the time to know her before. Noticing her rather sad look, Cooper slowly looked away and lightly kicked the grass.

"Of course you don't have to tell me anything. But if there's anything you like to get off your chest, then I'll be happy to listen," Coopers last words seem to hit the girl.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

"Branch wanted to get something,"

"What? What does he want so badly that he is willing to fight a dragon and a dark fairy to get it?"

"It's a…. It's an amethyst crystal," Suki's ears perked up when she heard this," We were told it was here at Maleficent's castle. Branch needs it to save his princess. Guy Diamond told me not to worry so much because Maleficent was dead and there was no danger but I was still a bit scared. Maleficent was a very scary fairy you know. Dark magic, evil, absolutely….."

"You really like talking don't you?" Suki felt a bit irritated with how much this boy talks.

"It's just who I am. I tend to talk whenever I get really scared," Cooper shrugged.

"You really think Maleficent was a bad lady?" Suki leaned back a bit as if preparing for a longer conversation.

"Well….. That is how the story goes. Maleficent curses Aurora to a death like sleep, then the prince comes and slays Maleficent and saves the princess. The story ends with the story living happily ever after, the end!" Cooper said the story with a bright smile, but when he saw Suki's frown, he knew right away he said something wrong," What?"

"You know Maleficent didn't curse the princess because she wasn't invited to the party. In fact if it wasn't for the king Aurora wouldn't have had to go through all that," Suki's explanation only confused Cooper even more. Seeing he wasn't getting it, Suki prepared for a long explanation," Don't believe everything you read because you can't _know_ a character until you _hear the whole story…_ It's like this….. Maleficent had a hard past. In fact, as far as I know, when she first came here to the forest she was escaping a war that was going on in her hometown…"

 _ **Flashback 20 years ago**_

Deep into the forest, a flash of dark purple zoomed across the the healthy trees and shook nearly every leaf off. The creature was a troll who had dark black wings like a bird. Her skin was a light shade of purple and her hair was dark purple. She flew as fast as her wings can carry her until she found a spot near a river. Needing a break, the lady landed, magically put her wings away and took a hand full of water and splashed it against her dirty face. The women was clearly exhausted. Her hair was half way down and messed up. Her skin had scratches and bruises and her face was covered in mud and leaves. She washed herself clean and let herself fall back onto the soft green grass.

"What a day," She told herself. Before she can close her eye's to rest, a young babies cry caught her attention. She quickly sat back up and reached into her hair to pull out a pink little blanket that held a crying baby," Oh no no, don't cry sweety. Mommy Maleficent is here."

The fairy unwrapped part of the blanket to reveal a new born baby troll. She couldn't be any older than a few weeks old. In fact she was only a week old. Maleficent soothed her little baby the best she can.

"There's no more danger. I promise. No one will hurt you now my little one…. My little Suki," Maleficent gently placed her hand on her babies cheek so the tiny girl can feel her mother's warmth. Seeing that her daughter was still shaken up from the danger, Maleficent cleared her throat and prepared to sing the babies favorite lullaby," _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_."

Her deep calming voice slowly relaxed her fussy baby. The little baby held onto her mother's finger and gently sucked on it as if she was eating. The grown fairy smiled at the sight and giggled.

"Hungry are we? It's best if I find us some food then," Maleficent stood back on her feet and began to walk with her hungry baby.

 **and that's where I'm gonna stop. Hope you like it.**


	10. The truth part 2

**Here I am. Not much to say besides wow. You all are clearly excited for Descendents 3. I never really bothered watching the films. I watched the first one but it doesn't interest me so much. I really liked the costume designs tho.**

 **And forgive me, I was gonna update this last weekend but…. My nanny died on the 12 of November… it was a very disappointing day for a lot of family members. Especially my 9 year old sister. She took care of so many family members. She even babysat my mom when she was a child. She cooked, she cleaned, she treated the kids like her own. She even gave free bible studies and had us listen to Christian music as we did the chores. She was strict yes but hey, she was always there for the kids in the family and treated them with respect and discipline.**

 **I am also very disappointed on how this chapter came out. I had so much I wanted to add but hey….. what can one do about death right? It's a part of life.**

 **Purple eye dragon - don't worry, I found it. Thanks by the way. I'm flattered.**

 **Jpbake - Yea just wait till you read even further. There's a lot of twists and turns in this franchise. I've actually been working on this story since I was 8. I decided to finally share it by using troll characters.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14 - whaaaat**

 **Daydream- Suki us considered a Fairy Tale. To be a Fairy Tale, you have to have a story, be part of a story ( either the main focus or a peasant) or be a descendant of a Fairy Tale. And the dragon is down and exhausted at the moment.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Haha, I see Cooper as a goofy guy with a heart of gold. I can't ever imagine him doing anything heartless.**

 **Reby Montana- hold on alright. We're half way through the story. And sorry to say, but you won't show up again in this story. You, Jp, Black Raider, and Sapphire are captured. You won't be back until the sequel. It's only T.G and I now.**

 **Alright here we go!**

After nearly a week, Maleficent soon came upon an abandoned looking castle. While it did look like it needed some cleaning up, Maleficent managed to make it good enough to live in. With some help from her magic of course. With her magic she grew the strongest trees and the greenest grass. She fixed the castle the best she can and by the end of the month, it was perfect.

Inside the castle, Maleficent was softly humming while rocking her baby to sleep. Once the little one closed her small eyes, she carefully placed her baby into a wooden crib she made. Next to the crib hanged an amethyst necklace in the shape of a treble note. Maleficent kept this necklace near her daughter at all times. It was indeed the last thing her father gave her. She went to the window to close the curtains but her purple eye's soon caught sight of an interesting scene outside.

It appeared to be a group of soldiers pushing around an odd looking creature. Feeling the need to stop this, Maleficent opened the glass window and flew down to take a closer look. She dived into a thick bush and looked through the leaves carefully.

"Move it back!" A knight commanded. A group of 6 men were tying down a furry dragon to the ground. This creature was clearly a male and was covered in purple from it's fur to wings.

"It won't hold still!" A knight told his captain. The dragon was pulling back and ripping apart all the ropes that held him down. The captain pulled out a metal sword and swung it across the dragons face causing it to roar in pain.

"Hey!" Maleficent cried out. She spread her dark feathered wings and flew out of hiding. The moment to knights saw her, they all backed away in fear.

"What is that!?" One of the knights let go of the rope and backed away. Maleficent landed on a high rock while giving them a deathly glare.

"Who do you think you are?! To harm this creature of the forest!?" The dark fairy commanded to know with her strong voice.

"None of your business young fairy!" The captain stepped up.

"I believe it is my right to know about my whereabouts!" Maleficent was clearly not gonna give in so easily.

"If you must know, we have orders by the king to expand his kingdom here!" The captain revealed.

"And this _expansion_ requires you to harm innocent creatures?"

"Innocent? Ha! He's a beast! All creatures in this forest must be eliminated for the good of the kingdom,"

"What good is there in harming a beautiful forest that homes many creatures?"

"Listen lady! We don't have time for this, so just fly away to whatever freakish hell you came from and let us do our job," the captain ordered as he turned to face the dragon again. He held up his sword in the air and prepared to drop it down on the creature. Out of anger, Maleficent swung her arm causing a big gust of wind to knock the soldiers away. She hopped off the rock and set the dragon free.

"Your going against the kings words!" The captain got back up and charged at the dark fairy. Maleficent simply formed a string of thick dark smoke and wrapped it around the captain. She lifted him up into the air and brought him closer.

"Your king is no king to me!" With that, Maleficent tossed the captain to the other soldiers who were already running away. Once they were gone, the fairy looked over at the dragon who was licking his wounds," Poor creature. What did you do to deserve this?"

The second Maleficent took a step closer to him, the dragon scurried away. Curious, the fairy rushed behind it. After a while off running, she stumbled upon a breathtaking sight. A landscape full of greenery and tall healthy grass. Flowers of all colors and shapes filled the sight. Tall strong trees covered nearly everything in sight. And to top it all off, a waterfall and a flowing river rushed by her feet.

Maleficent looked in great awe at all the creatures playing around with little ones and soaring in the sky.

"Your new to the Moors, aren't you?" She was startled by a ruff voice. She looked behind her to see the same dragon she saved.

"Moors?" She repeated as a question.

"It's a magical forest realm bordering us from the human kingdom," the dragon explained," This is our sanctuary for all magical creatures. But for years now, the king has been trying to take over our home for his greedy needs. The king is only envious of our lands wealth and beauty. Our land holds many creatures no one has ever seen before and every creature here lives in peace. With no need for a leader."

"It's extraordinary. What kind of king would want to destroy this?"

"It's not the first the king tried to take over. In fact, he's already taken over more than half the Moors. What you see now is what is left of our home. All because of the kings greedy needs."

"Figures, not many leaders know the difference between greed and need," Maleficent mumble under her breath.

"Pardon?" The dragon asked.

"Not many leaders know the difference between need and greed," Maleficent repeated,"Need is when you have something missing and greed is when you have more than you need. Like maybe you need a one or two sugar cubes to sweeten your tea, but when you take the bowl of sugar then it's greed….."

Maleficent was just about to say something else but a sudden memory soon silenced her. She almost looked distress.

"Something wrong?" the dragon took notice of this. Maleficent shook her head as if shaking out a thought in her head.

"No it's… My husband use to tell me that….."

"I see, where is he?"

"He's…. I rather keep it to myself. I flew all the way here with my daughter in attempts to get away from a war," Maleficent said a little too fast. She was clearly upset and sad about this event. The dragon was just about to say one more thing if it wasn't for a baby dragon. This little one scurried across the tall grass and climbed up it's fathers leg and hopped onto his back. The little lizard like creature snuggled against the grown dragons fur and shut her eye's. She was extremely tiny. 1 to 2 inches in fact.

"This is my daughter, Storm,"

"Cute little guy," Maleficent tried to hop onto a another topic.

"From what you said, you got a daughter as well,"

"Yes, she's only a couple months old," Maleficent took one more look around the forest she was in. She couldn't stop admiring the sight. It was like a landscape out of someones dream. She couldn't remember ever seeing something as beautiful as this. She couldn't believe someone like the king would want to destroy something as beautiful as this ," I'm sure she would love to see this place."

As time went on, Maleficent visited the Moors more often. Each Time bringing her daughter to play with the creatures. Being the little baby she was, Suki had no ability to crawl or walk. Moors was a place where every creature trusted one another so her mother usually placed her in the dragons nest where she can watch Storm play around. Not that the little dragon minded. She loved having the baby troll over. She would perform any tricks that would make her laugh or smile.

The more time the two spent in the Moors, the more attached they became to the place. Maleficent couldn't feel any lucker for finding this place. Even when it was the main target of the king. Almost every day, the kings would send knights to capture every creature they can find and expand the kingdom. But being one of the most powerful fairies in the Moors, no knight has ever been able to get past Maleficent. The fairy guarded the Moors and all the creatures inside it. Day after day, night after night, Maleficent never seemed to lose determination. She has become well respected by all the creatures in the Moors. Of course, being the new guardian of the Moors, word started to spread rather quickly at the kingdom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVEN'T DONE ANY PROCESS IN OUR EXPANSION!?" The king slammed his fist onto the table. All his knights bowed in respect and fear from their master.

"It's not our fault your majesty. The Moors have a new creature. A fairy named Maleficent you see. She won't allow anyone to enter the Moors. Let alone harm it," the captain tried to explain.

"What can one little fairy do to an entire army?!" The king demanded to know.

"Let me tell you your majesty, she isn't any ordinary fairy. She has the strength of a dragon and flies faster than the eye can see. She's nearly unbeatable," the captain nervously answered the kings question," She can take down the whole army in one day. And create creatures from dirt and trees."

"Really? So it's magic we're dealing with," the king concluded.

"Yes, and we all know magic is an element not just anyone can posses," the captain added in.

"Well then….. Spread the word to other kingdoms nearby! I don't care what it takes! I want that dark fairy out of the way! No one and no thing will get in my way! And for the kingdom that gets rid of this fairy for good will forever be in my favor and awarded a handsome amount of gold."

"Yes your majesty!" The knights saluted and marched out. Just like the king asked, all the knights spread the word in kingdoms around the world. One by one, each kingdom sent their best men by as always, none could succeed. For the dark fairy was too strong and intelligent. With only a flap of her wings, Maleficent can send half the army away and with her speed, she had no problem escaping danger in a blink of an eye. With so many armies failing, there wasn't much kingdoms left that were crazy enough to take on the fairy. Until the news got to a certain king.

"Your majesty, I am King Midas," the gold color troll bowed down. Next to him were two little kids. One girl and one boy. The girl was a shimmering color of gold with her hair tied in to a braid and formed to look like a crown. She was no older than 9 while the boy next to her was 10. This boy had purple color skin and neon color hair," These here are my children. My daughter Marigold and my son Creek."

"I assume you have come in response to my call for help?" The king assumed.

"Yes I have. And I have one suggestion if you don't mind," King Midas asked. When the king nodded yes, Midas cleared his throat and spoke," This Maleficent. She holds magic correct? But your army is nothing but a bunch of regular trolls."

"What do you mean by this?" The king ordered to know.

"Regular trolls will never stand a chance with a creature of magic. What you need is magic to defeat magic," King Midas lightly pushed Creek in front," And my son here so happens to have a talent with magic."

"Hello your majesty! You have no idea how happy this makes me. It's such an honor to be in your present and let me tell you that I am more than willing to help you with with your predicament. All I need from you is to…" Creek silence himself when he saw the king lift his hand.

"This is your solution? A child?" The king was clearly not amused.

"He is no ordinary child. Let him show you what he can do. He is a very gifted wizard," King Midas told him and Creek nodded in response.

"Is that so. State your full name and your origin story young wizard," the king ordered.

"Yes, I am Creek Brad, and I am an orphaned Forbidden Tale. I come from…"

"Forbidden Tale!?" The king interrupted the young Creek," You brought a Forbidden Tale to _my_ kingdom? How can I be sure he won't fail me?"

"Your majesty, just because he doesn't come from a story doesn't mean he has no talent. He….." King Midas couldn't finish explaining.

"My kingdom is in need for a real hero! Maleficent has been a threat for too long! And what is worse! I hear she has a child! A child I say! What horrible creature could Maleficent bring to this world? If one fairy wasn't enough of a threat! I will not tolerate a child let alone a Forbidden Tale to fight for my kingdom. Forbidden Tales have no honor! No morals! And serve no purpose to our lives! I am afraid Creek lacks what is needed to fight for my kingdom!" The king slammed his fist on the throne so hard the slam echoed across the throne room.

"Your majesty. Please give my son a chance. He is…"

"I have heard enough! I want this purposeless creature out of my kingdom!" with those last words, King Midas had no choice but to take a broken hearted Creek out of the castle.

At a hotel, Creek was out on the balcony practicing some spells on some jewelry.

"Come on….. Come on…" Creek sprinkled some dust on a gold necklace. When he saw no results, he groaned in annoyance and checked his spell book.

"What was that supposed to do?" Marigolds came to check on her brother.

"I wanted to turn the necklace into silver. But it didn't even change one bit," Creek explained.

"You know you'll never impress the king with any of your magic. He already made up his mind," Marigold said.

"What does he know. He didn't even give me a chance all because I'm a Forbidden Tale," Creek sighed.

"Exactly! A Forbidden Tale has no purpose in life," Marigold told him," I'll never understand why father let them into our kingdom."

"What?" Creek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No offense. It's just that if Forbidden Tales don't serve a purpose in life then why even bother treat them like they do. It's one of the worst things to be. A fate worse than death if I may add in. No reason to live, no story to tell, no happy ending. So what's the point of a Forbidden Tales life if he goes nowhere in life?" Marigolds words stung her brother like a bee. He never saw it that way. What's the point of life if he never gets anywhere.

"Kids, it's time to sleep. We go home tomorrow morning," their dad called to them.

"Coming father!" Marigold ran inside. Shortly after, she ran back out and grabbed the necklace," This is mine."

After she left, Creek sat down thinking of what she just said. Was he really gonna go nowhere in life? Did he have no purpose? If not then why was he even alive? He sat there thinking about these questions. There had to be a reason he was here. He just had to find out what that reason was. His blue eyes soon scanned the spell book next to him. On one page was a spell for turning a necklace into silver, and the next page was a spell for placing a curse. On an object.

"Hmm…. Necklace…. Curse….." Creek thought out loud," The king did mention that the fairy had a kid….. And a fate worse than death huh?..."

A smile soon placed itself on Creeks lips. The little 10 year old brought the book closer and read the spells carefully.

3 am, Midas and Marigold were fast asleep. Creek on the other hand had packed his magical items and sneak out of the hotel and into the woods. The young boy made it past the border of the Moors and swiftly went across the place. He didn't stop for one second until he made it to a huge castle. With his hair, he climbed into a window and searched around the halls. He checked every room in search for a certain troll.

He finally came across a room full of little toys. Right away, Creek knew he was the right place. He snuck in and set up his magic tools. He looked around for anything he can use for his spell. Right next to the crib he found the amethyst necklace.

"Perfect," Creek grabbed the necklace and looked into the crib. Just as he expected, a little 6 month old Suki was fast asleep. Carefully, Creek placed the necklace around the babies necks and let the amethyst treble note rest in her chest. Creek took out a bottle of purple dust, and looked into his book," Ok, I can do this. Just need to combine these two spells."

After memorizing what he needed, Creek sprinkled the dust onto the gem.

"A fate worse than death, no way out. Save your breath, for without this key you'll never be set free," Creek whispered the spell he made. He watched and waited for a sign that his spell worked. After a while, he watched at the necklace glowed bright purple giving Creek a happy smile," It worked. It really worked!"

The little kid cheered. He slipped the necklace off, placed it in his hair and headed back out to the halls," Now I just need to wait till morning."

 _ **Morning**_

"you did what?" King Midas was shocked to hear what Creek did. Creek had insisted in visiting the kings castle once more to explain what he did.

"I went to Maleficent castle and cursed her daughter!" Creek proudly repeated.

"Cursed? How?" The king was suspicious of this.

"Her daughter can't leave the castle without the key. Her necklace," Creek took out the amethyst necklace he had stolen," Without it, she can't leave."

"And how is this suppose to help my kingdom?" The king asked.

"I'm glad you asked! You see, there is nothing more precious to a mother than her own child. She'll be too busy finding the key that she won't have time to defend the Moors,"

"How are you so sure she'll do that?" Marigold asked.

"I placed a time limit on the curse. If she doesn't find the key before the girl turns 18, she'll forever be trapped. No way out, no escape," Creek explained. Everyone glanced at each other, sharing the same look. They were all confused by the kids plan but only time will tell.

 _ **At the Moors**_

"Has anyone found it!?" the dark fairy asked any creature she can find in the Moors.

"I'm afraid not," A small water fairy told her," we searched every inch of the waters in the Moors. There is no sign of your daughters necklace."

"What about on land?" Maleficent determinedly asked.

"Nothing," The fairy shook her head.

"Sky? Mountains?" Maleficent kept listing every place she can think of. With each word, the fairy shook her head no," It has to be somewhere! If not here then it has to be outside the Moors."

Upset, Maleficent gave a low growl and flew off.

She looked down at the Moors, wondering where the necklace can be," Out of all the rotten things that King could have done, he chooses to aim as low as a child."

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, the army slowly seemed to be making process.

Surprising everyone, Creeks plan seemed to be working. Almost everyday, Maleficent was absent from the Moors. The green grass began to dry up. The trees were cut down or shriveled up and died. The water began to turn from crystal clear to dirty brown.

 _ **1 months later**_

The Moors were almost gone at this point. All the creatures were almost gone and with less land, it was getting crowded. Everyone was running out of ideas and strength to move on. The only one who even stood a chance was the dark fairy herself but her mind was on other things.

In hee castle, she paced back and forth with the dragon trying to talk her into protecting the Moors again.

"I know how you feel! There is nothing more precious to a parent than their own child. But the Moors won't last much longer if you don't come back!" The dragon tried to tell her

"I have to find that necklace before my daughters 18 birthday! I can't stop now!" Maleficent was stressed out.

"I understand, but there has to be a way to stop the king from taking over any more of the Moors. F we don't take action now, everything we have ever known will be gone!" the dragon wouldn't leave her alone. With every moment that past, the dark fairy felt even more pressure pile on top her. She had very few opportunities right now. What can she do that'll finally stop the king and at the same time give her more time to find the necklace. It wasn't until she caught sight of her little baby playing with Strom when an idea started crawling to her.

"There's nothing more precious to a parent than their child….." At that moment, the dark fairy finally formed a plan in her mind," Wasn't the king's wife expecting a baby soon?"

 _ **At the kingdom**_

After the day Creek had placed the curse, the purple troll couldn't feel more loved. The king had finally recognized his talent and proudly invited him and his family to the celebration of his daughters birth. It was the biggest event in many years. The queen had finally given birth to a beautiful little girl. A little girl they both proudly named Aurora. At the kings castle, everyone was having a grand time. Singing about the new child. The throne room was full and the castle gardens was left with little room to walk. One by one, everyone came to the king to hand him a gift for the child. Gold, silver, jewels, and anything precious. The princess was promised riches and wonder. She was gifted beauty and music. Nothing looked like it could go wrong today.

Soon, a sudden gust of wind came into the throne room. Sounds of thunder were heard as the candles were put out, leaving everyone in total darkness. Nothing but the sounds of loud gasping filled the room. Frighten, King Midas took a hold of his kids and hid deeper into the crowd. A light of green illuminated the throne room, causing everyone to back away in fear and scream.

"oh it's Maleficent," some trolls whispered when they caught a glimpse of the dark fairy appearing in the middle of the room. Many backed away in fear for they never seen the fairy before in their whole lives. Only heard stories and leaving her appearance to the imagination. But she was nothing like they would have imagined. Dark purple skin, hair darker than any shade of purple they've ever seen, and her eyes glowed green even in the darkest night.

" well well well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and….. how quaint, even the rebel," Maleficent mocked the three good fairies that stood near the baby princess. The blue fairy was ready to charge straight at her if it wasn't for the other two. This didn't even threaten the dark fairy one bit. In fact she found it amusing that the little fairy thought she can take her on,"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."  
"You weren't wanted!" The blue fairy growled under her breath.  
"Not wa...?" Maleficent put on a small act of sadness. Of course the trolls who followed such a greedy king would think so negative of her," Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

Surprising a few, Maleficent turned her back to the king and made her way to the gate.  
"And you're not offended, your excellency?" The queen asked. A foolish act in her husband's eye's. With a bright smile on her face, Maleficent turned around to face them.  
"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child," This caused a small ruckus in the throne room.

"We don't want anything from you!" The king cried out. Not even giving a care, Maleficent walked closer to the child. Determined to keep her safe, the three fairies attempted to shelter the baby only for Maleficent to wave her hand causing a force to push them away. Once in front of the child, she took a good look at her. Her yellow hair, pink rosey skin and sparkles sprinkled across her cheeks.  
"Listen well, all of you!" The dark fairy began to wave her hands creating a light of lime green," The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her….."

"That's a lovely gift," the queen rushed to thank her. She was hoping this would be the end of the gift but Maleficent already made up her mind. No one was gonna mess with her family and get away with it.

"... But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and _die_!"  
"Oh no!" the queen gasped in despair. As soon as Maleficent stepped away from the child, the queen rushed to hold her baby while the king stood out of her throne.  
"Seize that creature!" he demanded. Knights began to surround the lady only for her to raise her arms and call out….  
"Stand back you fools!" She claimed as a ring of green fire surrounded her. Before another action can occur, Maleficent disappeared without a trace. Now the king and queen will know the feeling of wanting to protect their child. They'll know the worries and pain at the thought of their child not being able to live a fulfilling life. While she isn't too proud of her actions, what's been done is done.

Year after year, both parents search for ways to save their own daughter. On the bright side, Maleficent's actions has finally put some peace in the Moors.

 _ **Years later**_

A young 6 year old girl sat still inside her room. Suki looked out her glass window with her music box in her hands and slowly playing it's song. She could see so many animals and troll kids play around. Having fun under the summer sun and playing games in the lake nearby. For 6 years now, she's been cursed to be trapped in this castle. The only key to her freedom was that amethyst necklace her father gave her. Only if she can go out herself and find it. She sighed before walking away from the window and grabbed a piece of chalk and drew one little line on her wall to indicate one more day of being trapped in here. So far, it's been 2190 days.

"I know it's today. I just know it," Suki hopped with all her heart. Everyday her mother went out into the woods to search for her necklace but she hasn't found any sign of it. Suki placed the chalk back down and started to head out of her room and down the stairs. A tiny little dragon popped it's head out of Suki's orange hair and analized her surroundings. She made a small little noise as if asking Suki something.

"No Storm, Mother hasn't come back yet," Suki raised her hand to let the little furry lizard hop onto her palm. She was no bigger than 2 inches. A perfect fit to hold on the palm of your hand. Once she was down the stairs she looked into the closet and pulled out a broom.

( Sing **bold for actions** )

 _ **Suki**_

"7 AM the usual morning lineup,  
Start on my work and sweep 'til the mess is gone,  
Shine and clean, do laundry, and wax and shine up  
Dust again,  
And by then  
It's like 7:15."

 **Little Suki ran across the castle as she swept the floors and carpets. After she was done, she went back to her room to do any activity she choose. Her favourite being to make music by using animal sounds and recording it.**

"And so I'll write a song or maybe two or ten,  
I'll add a few new tunes to my song album,  
I'll play guitar and sing and dance and basically,  
Just wonder when will my life begin!

 **A few years later, an 8 year old Suki was trying to do some arts and crafts with Storm. While Suki successfully glued together a replica of a rose garden, Storm had glued her whole tiny head on the table. Thanks to her tiny size, she couldn't pull away. That is not until she finally pulled hard enough to the point where her fur ripped right off and stuck to the table.**

"Then after lunch it's music and darts and baking  
Cutting out cards, a bit of arts and crafts  
Poetry and weight lifting, candle making,  
Then I'll stretch,  
Maybe sketch, take a climb,"

 **Across the halls, a 12 year old Suki was chasing down a medium sized dragon with a dress in her hands. The chase soon ended with the girl tackling the dragon.**

"…..make a dress!"

 **As days turned into months and months turned into years, Suki continued on her work up until the age 16. The teenager was painting her room with purple paint and decorated the ceiling with small dots to represent stars.**

"And I'll read some books if I have time to spare,  
I'll paint the walls some more,

I'm sure there's room somewhere."

 **At the floor, Suki took out a troll sized brush and comb and began to brush her only friends fur from head to toe. Who wasn't so little anymore. She was in fact a full grown dragon troll and when sitting down, she was the same size as Suki. The red troll began to groom her friend knowing she was gonna be exhausted after this.**

"And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush her hair,  
Trapped in the same home I've always been."

 **At the halls, Suki was cleaning the floors by tieing sponges on her feet and sliding across the halls like an ice rink. While Storm did try to slide down like her friend, she only ended up slipping and tripping. Leaving trails of fur on the new clean floor.**

"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?"

 **Suki ran back into her room and opened the curtains to reveal a breathtaking sunset.**

"Every night,

The curse keeps me here,"

 **Not too far away, she can see a beautiful 16 year old girl picking flowers. She already knew who she was. She was the daughter of the king who placed the curse on her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her. This girl was destined for a happy ending. And how will she obtain it? By falling asleep and waking up from true love's kiss. While Suki's here trapped in the same place she's always been with a nearly impossible way to break the curse. All because she is a descendent of a** _ **villian**_ **.**

"Hoping, and longing, for loving light,

Can someone find,

The key to be free,

Heart full of darkness,

Can someone see I'm more,"

( end )

 _ **A few months later**_

The girl was peacefully eating her dinner with her dragon friend. As Storm gobbled up Every thing on her plate, she took notice at her friend's actions. Suki was just poking her meat and pushing her mash potatoes around.

"You gonna eat that?" The dragon ask hoping she was gonna say no. Suki didn't respond. She pushed her plate of food away and to Storm. Who happily ate up her plate of food. Once finished, Storm looked up at her owner and frownd seeing how upset Suki seemed," You alright?"

"Yea… why wouldn't I be?" Suki answered with a sad tone.

"You sure? You seem very down," Storm asked.

"Why would I be down? After today Aurora is gonna fall into a deep sleep and mother is gonna take her here so her prince can rescue her. No doubt in my mind he's gonna slay my mom," Suki pushed herself away from the table and walked up the stairs. She entered her room and laid flat on her bed," Why does Aurora get an easy way out? Just because she's destian to have a happy ending? While I'm stuck in here with no way out."

"Hey, don't be so negative," Storm hopped onto her bed with her weight launching Suki high in the air," Opps sorry."

"Your not a tiny dragon anymore you know," Suki chuckled.

"Yea, Gotta lay off the dragon buffet," Storm laughed. She glanced back at Suki who still appeared to be depressed," Don't worry. Your mom is very powerful. What makes you think some boy in fancy clothing will ever defeat her."

"Because that's how the story goes. The villain must always die, and the hero always wins. The villain gets zero credit and the hero gets an entire celebration all about him. Being a descendent of supposedly a villain, I'm destined to be cursed forever. Unworthy of a happy ending like the princesses. Sometimes I wish I had a different story to tell," after Suki said this, she felt her dragon friend tackle her to the ground with a wide smile.

"No you're perfect! Just the way you are! So what if your not a princess? I like you better as the dark fairies daughter! Because if you weren't, then you would have never found me and I wouldn't be with you," Storm nuzzled against Suki's cheek.

"Well I can't argue with that," Suki chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck and hugged her," But think about it. What's my purpose in life? Sit here in this castle for the rest of my life! Waiting for a solution to break the curse?! While others live happily ever after? Some purpose!"

"Maybe you'll find a better purpose in life?" Storm tried to cheer her up.

"Oh yea, like what?" Suki challenged her to list some things.

"Hmmmmm…. Oh oh oh! Maybe one day you can be a delivery girl!

"Delivery girl?" Suki comment thinking she was joking.

"Yea! Riding horses across the scorching deserts, strong winter winds, just to deliver that one piece of mail!" Storm ran around the room like a horse until she zoomed out the door only to cause a loud crashing sound. After a while, she came back in wearing a knights helmet," Or a knight! Just imagine! Going on epic journeys, daring sword fights! It'll be great!"

She shook off the helmet and rushed into Suki's closet.

"Or, bare with me now! Oooorrrrr…. _A QUEEN!"_ Storm came out wearing a sparkling silver crown with a heart on it.

"Please Storm. Me? A queen? That'll never happen," Suki chuckled at her friends statement.

"Hey, anything can happen in fairy tales," Storm snuggled on the bed and nuzzled against Suki's leg like a baby kitten. As Suki pet her dragons hair, Storm let out a soft purr as she spoke," Just wait and see, things will work out in the end for you."

 _ **The next day**_

It was finally dark out, nothing but dark smoke filled the air. Small patches of fire still burned in the garden. What was once a gorgeous sight of greenery and flowers waa turned into ashes. Black vines surrounded almost every sight. Dark clouds consumed every inch of the sky. And all the plants have died out.

Sitting alone in her room, Suki sat near her window and watched as the prince cut off the wings of her mother. He had done it. The prince risked his life for the princess and slayed the nasty dragon with his mighty sword and saved the kingdom. All that was left was to return the princess back home so they can marry.

Feeling heavy in her heart, Suki shut her curtains, and remained silent in her chair, thinking of what was to become of her.

"Suki? You in there?" She heard Storms voice coming from outside her door. Hearing no answer, Storm opened it up and peeked inside. Spotting her friend at the window, Storm slowly approached her and took a seat next to her," I'm sorry it ended this way. I never thought anyone would be this cruel."

"Me neither," Suki sobbed out. She let her head fall into her arms to hide her her sad face. Feeling bad for her, Storm did what she can only do. She rested her head on her lap and nuzzled against her in hopes to comfort her. Storm hated to see her friend so upset. Cursed with no way out, and thinking that this is her end. But deep inside, Storm knew that there had to be more to Suki than being the daughter of the Dark Fairy.

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _ **Wonderland**_

"So….." Jo asked her companion. The two wonderland residents that left behind in the looking glass, had walked back to the castle in the the white kingdom. The two stared at the frozen checkered lake, wondering how they were gonna get across.

"So… Sparkle will set a foot to doom and death?" T.G asked her.

"What!? No way am I setting foot on this lake. Rebey barely made it out alive. We need to the hatters hat…. But how?" Jo thought out loud," We could figure out the puzzle the puzzle….. But only the Hatter family knows what it is… Maybe we can use stilts!... Uge no. We would still need to step on the ch…"

A loud splashing noise finally snapped Jo out of her thoughts. She looked to see that T.G had just tried stepping onto the moat and broke on of the squares. He was now drowing and flinging himself up trying to get out.

"T.G!" Jo cried out. Without thinking, she took a step on one of the squares only for it to sink and drop her into the water. Now underwater, the girl struggled to get out. She banged onto the ice above trying to find one that'll break. After a while, T.G swam up next to her and broke one open. Now with a way out, the two climbed out for a breath of air," What made you think you can just step in a square?!"

Jo was clearly upset at the llama troll and smacked him out of anger.

"Ow! Sparkling girl thinks too much! Action taken on top of time succeeds before time!" T.G splashed some water onto her face.

"I do not overthink things!" Jo splashed the water back. The lollygagging between the two lasted longer than anyone can count," We need to fund a way across this moat so we can grab that hat! So if you have any ideas! I'll be more than happy to hear them!"

"Hmmmm….. Aha! When above and across the water dissatisfies the soul, a land of dirt and darkness is the key!" T.G cheered as he got an idea. He climbed out of the water and ran across the snow leaving the sparkling troll by herself.

"T G? WHERE YOU GOING!?"

 **And that is all for today! See ya and happy Veterans Day.**

 **Ps, sorry for those who like Maleficent as a pure evil fairy of darkness who is evil just because. That's not my style. I don't like seeing anyone as** _ **pure evil**_ **. To me that doesn't make sense. No baby is born evil. I believe it's the people we encounter and how we deal with life is what makes us who we are.**

 **Song is "when will my life begin" tangled**


	11. Small things

**Hey guys, long time no see. College really drained all my energy. I needed a long break because of hard I studied and prepared. At least I pass my classes. But just know I'll always come back. No matter what! Oh, and another reason for the delay, After my story Hair Up, I'm gonna start posting for Ducktales. So I've been spending some time on that plot and characters. Also, the Trolls 2 movie trailer is out! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SO HAPPY!**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S TROLLY!" Poppy screamed as she was launched into the air and dropped into a lake. She swam back up for a breath of fresh air. She looked ahead of her and not too far away was a portal like hole in the middle of the lake with water swirling around it like a whirlpool. Most likely where she just came out of,"Geez, that Mad Hatters hat is one wild ride."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" the princess heard Satins voice coming from above. Poppy didn't need to think twice. She ducked down into the water to avoid being crushed by the girl. Satin landed in the same spot Poppy was. She pulled herself up on the surface and looked around completely confused, "Where are we? What happened?!"

"You ok?!" Poppy splashed back up and asked. Before anyone can say anything, they all heard a manly voice screaming above them. They both looked up only to be collided with a falling Smidge. The girl landed on them both and dragged them under the water.

"Smidge!" Poppy was the first to get back up again. Satin and Smidge showed up momentarily after her.

"Sorry, I can't control where I'm about to land," Smidge shrugged her shoulders. Not to long after her, the girls heard a loud splat right next to them. They turned to see that Fuzzbert had made a complete belly flop on the water. The girls cringed in pain as they watched their friend slowly sink into the water.

"Fuzzbert?" The girls said his name in worry. The ball of fluff got back out and assured them he was alive. The girls giggled at their friend. They soon settled down and looked at their surroundings.

"Does anyone see any land?" Poppy asked.

"No….. Nothing but the ocean for miles away," Satin said with worry rising in her voice.

"Oh no, we're gonna die! Die out here like wild salty wet animals!" Smidge cried out in fear.

"No no, no one is dying. We just have to find a way to make it to land," Poppy assured her.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but…." Satins face turned pale when she spotted something behind Poppy.

Poppy caught her gaze and slowly looked over her shoulder. Not too far away from them, a whirlpool had appeared and getting bigger by the second.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Poppy sighed in defeat. In just seconds, the group was swallowed up by the whirlpool and got dragged down under l. Everyone held their breath and shut their eyes with nothing left to do but pray. Poppy could feel herself get tossed around and around by the water. The movement nearly made her sick to the stomach. It wasn't until she could feel gravity take place and pull her down on something could and hard when she was able to breath. She sat up while taking deep breaths in.

"Whoa, that was close," she said between her breaths. She could feel something solid underneath her hands. She looked down to see that in her hands she has some gold coins, "Where are we?" Poppy studied their environment. They appeared to be inside a ship full of gems, gold and pearls.

"I don't know, but I can assure you we're not above the surface," Satin pointed up where they can see a glass window that showed all the water and fish.

"We're under water, but how?" Poppy gasped. She tried to walk around but all the gold and gems caught up to her waist making it difficult to move.

"Who are you?!" They heard a female like voice call to them. They looked around, trying to see where it came from, "What do you want?!"

"Um…. I'm Princess Poppy and these are my friends. We're here….."

"Princess Poppy? Never heard of you," the mysterious voice echoed.

"I know, I come from another world. Please help us. My friends, they're Forbidden Tales and we ..." Poppys mouth was covered by multiple hands, trying to keep her from saying anymore.

"You want us to get taken away?" Satin loudly whispered.

"Forbidden Tales? Oh why didn't you say so!?" The trolls were soon surprised when another troll appeared at the pool of water nearby. Her baby pink hair was tied into loops with a seashell in her hair and her skin was a dark violet. She wore a bright smile on her face as she excitedly jumped in the water, "Hi! I'm Andrina, I'm 16 years old, my sisters say I'm witty. My pet peeve is when mertrolls can't take a joke. My biggest fear is having a boring life. My favorite food is….."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Uh, Andrina was it?" Poppy slowed down the girl. The girl happily nodded yes with her big smile still on. Poppy placed a finger below her lip and thought out loud, "Andrina, Andrina…. Hmmm…. Oh! Your Ariels sister!"

The mention at this seemed to lower the girls smile. She looked to her left for a moment before looking back at her.

"Yeah, that's me….. Ariel's sister…" the girl sounded slightly disappointed but that was quickly replaced by her optimistic voice, "You have to come with me! Father will surely want to meet you guys!"

"Your father? Would he mind of us there?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Oh not at all! Believe me, we're not like the other fairytale people. My father is willing to help anyone! Just follow me!" The little mertroll told them. All 4 friends looked at one another with uncertainty. They shrugged their shoulders and began to walk their way to her. Poppy kept tripping over all the gold coins and gems, making it very difficult to get to the mertroll.

"Uge, why is it so hard to walk in this stuff," she complained.

"It's because you're not the richest duck in the world," Andrina laughed at this.

"That doesn't make sense," Poppy cocked her head to the side.

"Hold your breath!" Once she was close enough, Andrina grabbed her arm and pulled Poppy into the water.

"Poppy!" Her friends struggled to get to her.

"Come on! Deep breaths!" Andrina popped back up and dragged the rest under water. Under the water, the mertroll had the four friends hold onto each others hand and pulled onto Poppy. The mertroll dived straight down, holding tight on Poppys hand. She pulled the land trolls into a dim dark cave before pulling them up for some air.

"We're almost there," Andrina assured them, "Just hold your breath a little longer."

With that, the land trolls took a deep in and let the girl drag them under water. The land trolls didn't know how long they had to hold their breath but hopefully they could breathe again soon. Poppy looked around the dim cave, trying to figure out where they were going. There was nothing but rocks and shells surrounding making it difficult for her to figure it out. It wasn't until they saw a golden light peering into the cave when she mentally slapped herself. Mertroll, Ariel's sister, fairytale book, she should've guessed! The mertrolls pulled them out of the cave to reveal a golden castle up ahead. A castle that sparkle brighter than all the stars above. A castle so dazzling that it took Poppys breath away, if she had any breath left in her.

Andrina pulled them into the kingdom as fast as she could. Mertrolls from all over turned their gaze over to the land trolls. Looking at them as if they have never seen such creatures before. Poppy couldn't help but wonder why they looked at them like this. Weren't they use to seeing land trolls since Ariels wedding?

"Believe me, they aren't looking at you because your land trolls," Andrina nearly surprised Poppy with this. It was like she could read their minds. Lucky for the land trolls, Andrina pulled them into a gold colored building, where she pulled them into a room full of air.

"Oh finally!" Smidge cried out as she took a deep breath. Poppy shared her relive. She took a deep breath of fresh air before looking around. They were inside a building that appeared to be for animals that breathe air like turtles, or whales. The whole area was a pool with only rocks being the source of solid ground.

"This is our animal sanctuary. My sisters and father should be around here somewhere," Andrina told them as she looked around the place. Her eyes lit up when she saw a certain mertroll talking with her sisters, "Attina! Attina!"

"Andrina?" A mertroll with dark orange hair and light orange skin looked back at her little sister. She was clearly older than all her other sisters. Her hair was rolled up into a bun and held in place by an orange crown. Andrina went up to her and hugged her oldest sister.

"You won't believe what I found!" Andrina excitedly told her.

"Is it another seashell?" Attina asked as if this was a normal routine for her.

"No, I found some…"

"Forbidden Tales!" One of their sisters gasped in horror when she spotted Poppy and the others climbing onto a rock.

"What?!" Attina looked over to where her sister was pointing to see it was true. She looked over at Andrina with a deadly glare, "Why are their Forbidden Tales here?! You know father doesn't….."

"No no no, it's not like that," Andrina became protective of them.

"Like what?" A man's voice interrupted the girls. All the mertrolls gasped and formed a line in a second with Attina in the middle.

"Father," Attina started, "It would appear that Andrina has brought some guests to the kingdom."

The male troll looked over his daughters and spotted Poppy and her friends. The group of land trolls were having some trouble staying on the rock.

"What did I say about bringing strangers to the kingdom Adrina?" He scowled at his daugher.

"Father please, they need help," the mertroll swam up and center, "They're Forbidden Tales and you know we help….."

The mertroll went silent when her father put up his hand.

"Who is that?" Satin whispered to Poppy. The pink princess looked ahead and scanned the merman from head to fin. He had golden hair, gilden skin and bright teal eyes like the ocean with a seaweed colored fin. And to top off his look, he wore a huge gold and sparkling crown on his head along with a solid gold triton by his side.

"King Triton," Poppy whispered in disbelief, "He can definitely help us."

"You think so?" Satin asked. Poppy nodded yes excitedly before looking back at the king. It didn't take long for her to see his disapproving face towards his daughter. The land trolls looked at the father with worry, thinking that he wouldn't be able to help them. But he was the king of the sea, surely he had the power to help them.

"You will take these land trolls back to where you found them, do I make myself clear?" Triton told his daughter in a firm and hard tone. Andrina sadly nodded her head in defeat.

"Mr King Triton," Poppy called out, "I hate to be a bother, but my friends and I could really use your help. You see, I come from another world and my friends here are Forbidden Tales. We would appreciate it if you could tell me if there's a way out of this world and into the real world. Do you know how we could do that?"

"Of course I know how, I'm the king of the ocean," Triton said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "We use to help Forbidden Tales all the time."

"Use to?" Poppy tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh oh! Story time!" Andrina clapped her hands in excitement.

"Don't you dare tell them," Triton glared at his daughter. She didn't listen. She swam up to the land trolls and happily started talking.

"A long long time ago, or actually, more like a little while ago; about a year I think….."

"Here she goes," Triton rolled his eyes at this.

"Fine! I won't tell them," Andrina crossed her arms and turned her back at the land trolls.

"Good," Triton sighed in relief.

"But if I could tell you…." Adrina clearly wasn't gonna be quite. Triton did a facepalm with disapproval of his daughters actions, "... I would say that the mertrolls in our kingdom helped make a sanctuary for Forbidden Tales. And with help from their brave and strong leader King Triton, the mertrolls were able to give safe transportation to all Forbidden Tales that sneaked help. Until one day, the mertrolls were caught helping the Forbidden Tales by King Midas. He turned hundreds of mertrolls into gold statue. Most of them sunk to the bottom of the ocean, while others were taken away to be smashed into pieces or made into a decorative piece for his castle. Ever since that day, King Triton stopped helping Forbidden Tales."

"You helped Forbidden Tales reach sanctuary? Where? How?" Poppy had so many questions running in her mind.

"Oh father, can we show them, please please please. Can we show them?" Andrina tugged on her dad's arm. The father looked down at the girl with annoyance. His daughter gave him her best puppy eyes and perky voice. Eventually, her father gave in and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll show them," Andrina cheered at her father's words. She eagerly watched as her father held onto his triton. He gave it a whirl on the water, letting streaks of gold twirl around. The strings of gold crawled their way out of the whirl pool and climbed onto the rock Poppy and her friends were on. The strings of gold wrapped themselves around the land trolls causing them to panic slightly.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Satin stood up on her feet in fright but she soon couldn't feel her feet. She lost all feeling in her legs causing her to fall back and splash into the water.

"Satin!" Poppy looked down into the salty water to see if she can see her. Soon, she too lost feeling in her legs causing her to slip off the rock. Before falling into the ocean, Poppy held her breath and shut her eye's tight. She moved her arms around in an attempt to swim up while trying to kick her legs. Only, she didn't feel a pair of legs kicking in the water. Instead, she felt like her legs just slipped into one huge slipper. She cracked open her right eye and looked down to where her legs should've been. She opened her mouth in shock and gasped. A beautiful dark pink fish tail had replaced her legs completely. And not only that, she was breathing while under the water.

"Wow! Just wow!" She heard Satins voice behind her. The happy girl swam right past Poppy and was enjoying her new look. She had a fish tail that matched her hair. Purple on the tip of the fins that orbed into baby blue. Satin was always a beautiful girl but this time she was stunning. Her hair was tied into a neat bun had strings of white pearls decorating her head. Her shirt was a nice shade of baby blue and looked very lovely flowing in the water. She did a couple loops in the water before swimming towards Poppy, "Oh my….. Poppy you look dazzling!"

"Really," Poppy looked at herself. Satin was right, Poppy wore a baby pink crop shirt with a fish scale pattern on it and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She could feel a seashell crown hugging her head perfectly. Around her neck she could see a necklace made of seashells, "I guess I do."

"Will you look at this," Smidge was just as impressed as her friends. She had a sparkling pink shirt tightly wrapped around her with strings of pearls decorating the neck line. Her tail was a gorgeous ocean blue and her hair was braided with a seashell on the tip of her hair, replacing her usual bow. She did a couple flips in the water and zoomed here and there, "Haha! It's like flying!"

Poppy couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was incredible, no! Marvelous! No no, Spectacular! She couldn't describe the joy in her heart.

"Fuzzbert?" Poppy noticed her furry friend. He didn't seem to change much. Except all you can see of him was a pair of fins popping out of the fuzzball. He moved around by propelling his fins like a propeller on a helicopter. It was a funny sight for Poppy that she couldn't help but giggle. She swam back up on the surface and faced the king, "I get it now. You turned the Forbidden Tales into mertrolls so they can travel underwater. But to where?"

"To a place where Forbidden Tales can live in peace and happiness. With no worries about being discriminated against or mistreated. A place where no Fairy Tale besides us can go to. The only way in is through water."

"Really?!" Smidge popped up, "A place where we can be safe and happy?!"

"Where we can be at peace with our friends and family?!" Satin squealed at the thought. Even Fuzzbert was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Can you take us there!?" Poppy asked with hope in her voice.

"Absolutely not," the king shattered the girls hopes in a second.

"But….. You use to help them. Why not do it again?" Poppy asked.

"I'm sorry, I know there are many Forbidden Tales out there that need help finding sanctuary but I need to think about my kind. My kingdom, _my_ subjects. I can't risk the lives of innocent mertrolls just so we can transport a couple of useless trolls."

The ex land trolls gasped when he said this.

"Useless!?" Satin gasped in disgust, "Excuse me sir! We are anything _but_ useless. We spent a whole day trying to find a way for Poppy to go back home and escaping the clutches of King Midas! We barely escape a loony queen and got drained into a whirlpool, which completely ruined my hair by the way, and now when we have the chance to find help, you refuse!? You can't let King Midas control you like this! Living in fear of him! Living by his rules!"

"We are 100% ok with that," Triton told her before turning his back on them, "I won't put my subjects lives in danger again. Not now, not ever!"

Poppy felt her heart break at the sight. This king had the answer to their prayers and he wouldn't even consider helping them.

"Your majesty!" A mertroll swam up to him, "Your presents is needed at the throne room."

Without a single word, the king swam off and out of sight, leaving everyone in utter shock.

"So that's it then? He won't help us?" Smidge crossed her arms in anger.

"I guess not… we'll just have to find another way to get me and Branch out of this world, and for you guys to find that place. Sanctuary for Forbidden Tales? Why haven't you ever heard of that place?" Poppy asked.

"It was kept a secret to prevent Fairy Tales from finding it," Andrina answered her, "My sisters and I would always help out. I think Attina was 17 when we first started and Ariel was only 12."

"Really? Wow, you girls are really lucky to have a sister like Ariel." Poppy comment. The six sisters looked at one another with uncertainty in their faces. Poppy took notice of their rather disappointed faces and decided to ask, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing really," the mertroll with red fins and hair said in a plain tone, "Ariel was indeed the best out of all of us."

The mertroll sounded like she forced a happy sounding voice out of her.

"We'll find our father so he can change you guys back to land trolls," Attina told them before diving in with all her sisters. Poppy wasn't convinced that these girls were all right. She dived in after them and followed the girls.

"Wait! Was it something we said?" She asked. The sisters stopped in their tracks and looked towards the princess while avoiding any kind of eye contact. Seeing as though the pink princess really wanted to know, Attina sighed and took a deep breath in.

"Ariel is a nice girl and she deserves everything she got. It's just we... Don't really understand as to why she became so important that she got her own story and we just got tosses aside," Attina told her.

"No you didn't," Poppy insisted, "I loved you girls when I was a kid."

"Yea? What's our names?" The one on blue challenged her. Poppy wasted no time in naming these girls.

"You are Aquata," Poppy shocked the blue mertroll when she said her name. Poppy then pointed at the purple one, "The purple one is Alana, the one in green is Adella, the one in red is Arista, the one in orange is Attina, and you are Andrina."

Andrina felt great joy when she said all their names perfectly.

"I knew I liked you the moment I saw you!" Andrina clapped her hands in excitement.

"So one girl knows who we are, big deal," Aquata rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal.

"Be nice," Attina warned her sister," It's not everyday someone knows our names."

"I'm sorry, are you saying that no one knows your names?" Poppy made sure she heard that right.

"Don't act so surprised," Aquata began, "Ariel always got all the attention, the spot light, the best of everything, and yet life with her family wasn't enough. She gave _everything_ away to be on land. Honestly, how did she get her own story and we got nothing."

"At least you girls don't have to live in fear all the time like the Forbidden Tales," Smidge told them.

"No, but still. I feel like one of us deserved the spotlight more than her," Aquata mumbled a bit at this sentence, "I mean look at us. Arista is prettier than Ariel, Adrina is smarter, Alana sweeter, Attina….. is older, and Adella… let's face it, Father is the only male attention she's ever gonna get."

"Hey! What do you have that Ariel doesn't?" Adella clearly took offence to this.

"Admission and the willingness to kill," Aquata snapped back at her. The green mertroll didn't take to kindly to her statement. Without a second thought, she tackled her sister into fight.

"Take that back!" Adella yelled at her sister who was fighting back.

"I'm really sorry about this," Attina pushed Poppy and the others to the side so they didn't have to be a part of this, "We just feel a little left out. Ariel got to have the spotlight all to herself while her sisters were cast into the dark. It's always been like this. Father gave his baby girl the spotlight to every concert we did. And yet she hardly ever shows up. I know Forbidden Tales have it worse but we can't help our emotions. We played such a small roll no one can ever remember us."

"I remember you," Poppy tried to cheer her up.

"Yea? How much do you wanna bet that the moment you met Andrina you referred to her as Ariels sister?"

Poppy opened her mouth to reject this but quickly shut it when she realized she was right.

"I thought so. You know, as Ariel wasn't always the princess you know her as. Arista was the one who taught her how to sing and play instruments. Ariel got her beauty thanks to Alana's beauty treatments, she got her fun side thanks to Andrina, Aquata and Adella taught her how to socialize and I… as the oldest, I taught her responsibility," Atina sighed in disappointment, "It's nothing new. We're used to being in our sisters shadow by now."

"We're so sorry," Poppy didn't know what else to say. She never thought these girls were so emotional when it came to this, "But you know, just because you play small parts, doesn't mean your not part of something bigger."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes because….. we rarely get any attention from anyone... not even from our father. He's so busy protecting his kingdom I bet he doesn't even remember his own daughters,"

Afterher sentence, Poppy could feel a hint of guilt in her. She didn't like seeing anyone so sad. These girls were a huge part of Ariel's life and were pushed aside like nothing. Poppy's eyes moved over to look at the mersisters. Her eyes focused more on Andrina, who was a couple feet away from her sisters bickering. The girl had sadness all over her face, and Poppy wasn't gonna stand it.

( song, bold for actions )

 _ **Poppy**_

"Hey, now, don't be sad,

I know we cannot stay,"

 **Andrian looked behind her to see Poppy happily singing to her.**

"But we've got a couple minutes,

And a little time to play,"

 **While at first delighted, Andrian knew they couldn't stay any longer than they needed.**

 _ **Andrina**_

"I know you have important things,

So it's okay, just go,"

 **Poppy wasn't giving up though, as she appeared upside down and right in front of the depressed princess.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"But we can still pick one _small, little_ thing,

To do with you, y'know!"

 **Poppy pulled the princess towards her friends who were holding up a reflective pearl. Poppy looked into the pearl with her and fixed up Andrinas hair.**

"One small thing doesn't seem like a lot,"

 **Poppy picked up a shiny pink shell and placed it into Andrinas hair making her look standout even more.**

One small thing, work with what you've got,"

 **Poppy swam away and pulled onto Aquatas and Adellas arms and pulled them next to Andrina.**

"Soon, one small thing becomes two,"

 **She later pushed Allana, Arista, and Attina next to their sisters as well.**

"After two, perhaps another few,"

 **She grabbed onto Andrinas hand encouraged the sisters to grab each other as well.**

"Then one small thing is not so small,

One small thing can be the biggest thing of all,"

 **Poppy pulled all 6 princess across the ocean and into the middle of the kingdom. The mertrolls twirled around the place, having fun with one another.**

 _ **Andrina**_

"All right now, since you're here,

Let's see what we can do,

Swim with the flow until you go,

Together, me and you,"

 _ **Alana**_

"I've got necklaces for every fish!"

 **The girl tossed a seashell necklace towards Poppy who caught it happily. She was happy to see the girls were having fun for once in their life.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"So what else do ya got?"

 _ **Arista**_

"Well, we could play the bubblefish!

You'll like this one a lot!"

 **The red mertroll brought up what looked like a horn and blew into it with all her might releasing bubbles everywhere.**

 **Seeing that some mertrolls were getting curious as to what was going on, Satin and Smidge encouraged them to join in. While many of them showed hesitation, little by little, the mertrolls were joining in on the fun. Even King Triton peeked out of the castle to see what was going on.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"One small thing, it's a good place to start,

One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart,

Soon, one small thing leads to more,

It's so much more than there was before,

Just one small thing, and you will see,"

 _ **Poppy and Andrina**_

"The start of something big for you and me,"

 _ **Andrina**_

"One small thing!"

 _ **Mertrolls**_

"Just one small thing,"

 **Repeated the second youngest words.**

 _ **Attina**_

"Or a tall thing,"

 _ **Mertroll**_

"Just one tall thing,"

 **The mertrolls sang along with the oldest princess.**

 _ **Arista**_

"Or a sing thing,"

 **Arista sang and played her horn at the same time to everyone's joy.**

 _ **Mertrolls**_

"Just one sing-y thing!"

 _ **Alana**_

"Or a bling thing!"

 **The purple mertroll belted out happily with a new outfit Satin put together for her. A sparkling, flowing, purple shirt accompanied by a see through, lavender sash.**

 _ **Mertrolls**_

"Just one bling-y thing,"

 _ **Adella**_

"A conga thing!"

Yeah, a conga thing"

 **Adella started to form a conga line only for her sister Aquata to pass by her with a longer line.**

 _ **Aquata**_

"Or a longah thing,

Just one longah thing,"

 **In the center of the kingdom, Poppy was swiming around in circles with Andrina.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A blue thing, true thing, you thing,"

 _ **Andrina**_

"A whee thing, sea thing, me thing,"

 _ **Poppy Andrina**_

"So many things and everything until our time is done,

There's one small thing for each and everyone!"

 **The King decided to swim up to where all the fun was at. Seeing him come their way, all the mertrolls bowed to him and moved aside, creating a path for him to his daughter.**

 _ **Andrina**_

"One small thing, so much we can create,

You and me, we started something great,

It's so amazing, look around,

At all the happy sights and sounds,"

 **Andrina gave Poppy one last hug before turning to her father.**

"One small thing is big, it's true

You did this all for us,"

 **She and her sisters swam up to their father with sweet kind smiles.**

"I just wish there was one small thing,

An extra special kind of thing,

That we could do for you,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"One small thing!"

 **( end )**

"So? What do you say dad?" Andrina asked with high hopes. The king looked down at Poppy and her friends who also had high hopes. He glanced over at his daughters with a stone cold face. The princesses both felt a little worried when their father showed this kind of expression. They're worries soon lighten up when their father showed a small smile.

"Maybe there is a small thing we can do?"

 **Well that's that! Excited for the movie! Aaaahhhhhhhh! And what I love about the new movie already are all the different types of trolls you can choose to be! Looks like Cooper isn't the only animal troll anymore! Those cute looking angle trolls! And those techno trolls! I love them most of all. I know I already choose to be a glitter troll but if I could change my type, I would so be a techno troll. They have such a great design and their technically mertrolls!**

 **Song is "One Small Thing" by Daniel Ingram / Michael Vogel from the My Little Pony Movie.**


End file.
